


Mommy Dearest

by CanUDigIt65, TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Series: Grimm Adventures of Rapunzel [3]
Category: Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Abusive Parents, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Anachronistic, Anti Gothel/Rapunzel, Autism, Awkward Conversations, Babysitting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Birthday Party, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bullying, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Christianity, Courtroom Drama, Creepypasta, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Magic, Diapers, Disney Cameos, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Female-Centric, Food, Friendship/Love, Genre Savvy, Halloween Costumes, Height Differences, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Literary References & Allusions, Love at First Sight, Maids, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Royalty, Morality, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Musical References, Mythology References, Non-Consensual Bondage, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Parent Maleficent (Disney), Peter Pan References, References to Canon, Religious Cults, Revenge, Seelie Court, Sleepovers, Slime, Stuffing, Team as Family, Tickling, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Wizard of Oz References, Women Being Awesome, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanUDigIt65/pseuds/CanUDigIt65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: Slowly healing from her trauma, Rapunzel has reclaimed her stolen childhood thanks to her birth mother and a certain Dark Queen of Fairies who has taken on the role of her surrogate aunt. With friends and family by her side, all seems cute and fluffy in Rapunzel's life. That is, until the evening of her twenty-fifth birthday, when Drizella appears to deliver a message to Rapunzel's family: Gothel's coven is back, and there shall be Hell to pay.





	1. A Birthday Dark and Grimm

_“That’s the funny thing about birthdays, they’re kind of an annual thing.”_

* * *

Maleficent crept into the nursery. She smiled over at Diablo, who was perched on her left shoulder. 

“Not a sound,” the Dark Fairy told her servant. “The baby is sleeping.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Diablo said. 

Approaching the bassinet, Maleficent’s heart melted at the sight of the sleeping princess. Wearing nothing but an extremely soaked diaper and a nightgown of pink satin, the maiden’s cuteness bewitched both the Dark Queen of Fairies and her raven. 

"Honey, is your nappy wet?" Maleficent whispered.

The princess nodded. Rubbing her eyes, Rapunzel yawned and stretched her legs. She smiled at the Dark Queen of Fairies.

“Good morning, Auntie Maleficent,” Rapunzel said. 

Maleficent reached over and patted the princess on the head. Rapunzel giggled, sucking on her thumb. 

“Looks like my baby girl had a restful sleep,” Maleficent said. 

The Dark Fairy picked up Rapunzel and held her gently, smiling as the princess hugged her. Maleficent patted the maiden’s butt. Rapunzel’s diaper was warm and squishy. 

“Does the little princess want a clean nappy?” Maleficent asked.

“Not yet. I need to do my special dance first,” Rapunzel said. 

“Alright, dearie.”

Maleficent placed Rapunzel down on the floor. The princess began to wiggle her pelvis back and forth, making her saggy diaper wobble between her legs. 

“Such a strange beastie,” the Dark Fairy said to her raven. “Beautiful and sweet, but strange.”

“And adorable,” Diablo said. 

Ever since Maleficent had been hired by Queen Arianna to be a secondary caregiver for her daughter, the Dark Queen of Fairies developed a motherly love for the childlike princess with eyes of emerald green and golden hair. Aside from changing her diapers, Maleficent sometimes played with Rapunzel and took her out for walks in the village or the wilderness. 

“You’re such a cutie pie,” Maleficent remarked.

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said.

During the dance, Rapunzel slipped and fell on the floor. She began to cry, as she didn’t get to finish her pampered routine. Maleficent grabbed Rapunzel and placed her on the changing table.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” the Dark Fairy cooed. “Let’s you changed and then you can try again, okay?”

“Okay, Auntie Maleficent.”

Maleficent got to work on changing Rapunzel, but not before giving the maiden’s soggy diaper a loving squeeze with her right hand. Rapunzel kicked and squirmed as she felt the soaked padding against her vagina and butt. 

“Hold still, little one,” Maleficent said. 

“But it’s my birthday today!” Rapunzel giggled.

“Oh, really?” Maleficent replied with faux surprise. 

Rapunzel nodded.

“And Mommy’s hosting the party.”

Once Rapunzel’s diaper had been changed, the Dark Fairy sat down with the princess on the changing table. 

“Is this a Halloween party?” Maleficent asked.

“More like a gala mixed with a sleepover,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Who will be invited?” the Dark Fairy said.

“My fellow princesses, along with members of my extended family,” Rapunzel answered. 

“That sounds like it’s going to be a huge party,” Maleficent said. 

“Just wait until you see the costume I bought yesterday,” Rapunzel said. “It’s a modern twist on a classic character.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“Stay here. I’ll be right back,” Rapunzel said to her caregiver. 

The princess grabbed a teddy bear from underneath the changing table and walked into her dressing room. When Rapunzel returned, Maleficent’s jaw dropped at the princess’s outfit. 

“Do you love it?” Rapunzel asked. 

Rapunzel’s costume consisted of a white dress with gigot sleeves and a blue gingham pinafore. Fake blood was splattered across the front of the pinafore. She carried a carving knife in her right hand. 

“It’s adorable! You look perfect,” Maleficent said. 

“Thanks! I’m supposed to be a killer Goldilocks,” Rapunzel blushed. “My girlfriend’s going as Red Riding Hood.”

“That sounds cute. I hope you two have fun at the party,” Maleficent said. 

“Thank you,” Rapunzel replied.

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Maleficent said. 

Rapunzel raised her arms up. Maleficent picked the little princess up again and tickled her underneath the chin. 

“Just remember that I’ll always be watching over you and Cinderella,” the Dark Fairy said to her surrogate niece. 

“Like a guardian angel,” Rapunzel commented. 

“Precisely,” Maleficent said.

The princess took the Dark Fairy’s hand and walked along the corridor. As they walked, Rapunzel decided to inform Maleficent about her fascination with the dark side of childhood lore. 

“Did you know that in one version of your story, your curse is a prophecy?” Rapunzel said.

“How quaint,” Maleficent remarked. 

“And adults say that fairy tales are just for kids,” Rapunzel scoffed.

“The Brothers Grimm truly lived up to their surname,” Maleficent said. 

One of the Queen’s servants approached Rapunzel.

“Princess Rapunzel, you mother seeks to…” the maid began, looking up at Maleficent. 

“What?” Rapunzel asked. 

The maid trembled as Maleficent smirked at her.

“Go on, you miserable peasant,” Maleficent said to the maid. “Finish your sentence.”

“Speak with you…About your party…”

Maleficent laughed as the maid ran away, chuckling when she screamed like a chicken. 

“Sometimes it’s better to be feared than loved,” the Dark Fairy said to the princess. 

“But how will you be able to make friends?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I can be naughty and nice,” Maleficent replied. “It just depends on my mood.”

Rapunzel giggled and hugged Maleficent. 

“Now let’s go to the lobby,” the princess said.

Upon entering the main lobby, the two women were left speechless by the scenery that awaited them. The entire area was transformed into an enchanted Bavarian forest. 

“Isn’t this amazing?” Rapunzel asked Maleficent.

“Indeed,” Maleficent said. 

Flowering vines wrapped around the marble pillars, adding an extra sense of magic to the scenery of the area. 

“Hello, my dear Goldilocks.”

Rapunzel turned around and saw her mother. The Queen was seated on her heart-shaped throne, dressed as Mother Goose and cradling Pascal in her arms.

“I need to ask you about the guest lists,” Queen Arianna said.

“Is something wrong?” Rapunzel asked.

The Queen handed Pascal and the list to her daughter.

“Well, I wanted to make sure that everything’s just right. I hope the list isn’t too long or too short,” Queen Arianna said. 

Rapunzel examined the list. Written on the paper were the names of her friends, mostly from the forests in Corona and the Tri-Kingdom Area. 

“It’s okay, but I was hoping that Tiana would show up,” the princess said. "Also, Ariel's missing from the list."

“I’m sorry, honey, but she can’t,” Queen Arianna said. “Tiana’s busy fighting off an infestation of undead poultry in Kentucky. As for Ariel, she's helping clean garbage from her kingdom's ocean with help from her sisters.”

“Well, you know how my friends are! They can be super busy from time to time,” Rapunzel said. 

Maleficent grabbed the list from Rapunzel and checked to see if her name was underlined. The Dark Fairy’s name was second on the list, right underneath the princess that she cursed seventy-four years ago. 

“I hope Aurora doesn’t hate you anymore,” Rapunzel said.

“She doesn’t,” Maleficent said. “It’s her wife who hates me.”

“Snow White holding a grudge against the Mistress of Evil? I did not see that coming,” Queen Arianna remarked.

“Besides, people who aren’t on my list will be banned from my party and not be allowed to enter the castle,” Rapunzel said. 

“Except for our closest friends,” the Queen interjected.

“However, there shall be one rule that guests who attend my Halloween party must be aware of,” Rapunzel announced. “No one under eighteen will be allowed inside my nursery.” 

“Makes sense,” Maleficent said. 

“Understandable,” the Queen said. 

Half an hour later, a parade of guests from various kingdoms entered the main lobby. First came the Norwegian group from Arendelle. Led by Queen Elsa, the group consisted of castle guards dressed as steadfast tin soldiers, alongside Kristoff and his band of Sami robbers. The robbers were scantily clothed in black lederhosen and leather vests, with lupine masks covering their faces. 

Maleficent was unsure of Kristoff’s group, but she tried to be nice.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” the Dark Fairy said to the Snow Queen.

“Hello, Maleficent,” Queen Elsa said.

“Look, baby girl,” Queen Ariann whispered to her daughter. “It’s Anna!”

Rapunzel couldn’t contain her excitement when she saw Princess Anna. She jumped up and down, giggling as she waved at her plus-sized girlfriend. Queen Arianna greeted Princess Anna with a warm smile. Carrying a picnic basket and a bloodied hatchet, Elsa’s younger and underrated sibling was dressed as Red Riding Hood. The chubby princess wore a red-and-black dirndl with a red bonnet and black thigh-high boots, wearing a hooded cloak of crimson suede over her outfit. 

“Looks like someone’s not afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf,” Queen Arianna remarked. 

Up next was Snow White and her wife, the beautifully absent-minded Princess Aurora. The two princesses were dressed as peasants, holding hands and admiring each other. Snow White wore a crown of white roses, while Aurora’s crown was of red roses. These two lovebirds were followed by Cinderella, Adira, and Anastasia. 

“Guess who arrived in time for the ball?” Cinderella said to Rapunzel and her mother. 

“You look stunning,” Rapunzel said.

“Absolutely radiant,” Maleficent agreed. 

Cinderella’s smile lit up the room as she twirled around. Her outfit was a Dorothy-inspired gown with silver slippers and an emerald tiara. Adira, on the other hand, was dressed as Mulan. Anastasia was a sultry French maid. 

“Is that all?” Maleficent asked. 

“Not yet,” Rapunzel replied. 

Hansel and Gretel walked in. The two siblings were dressed in traditional Bavarian attire. Gretel was licking a swirly rainbow lollipop. Hansel was busy chowing down on a gingerbread cupcake frosted with strawberry icing and topped with Skittles. 

“I thought they were cannibals?” Rapunzel asked her mother.

“Not always,” Maleficent said. 

“Got any sweets?” Gretel asked.

“Don’t worry,” Queen Arianna said. “The buffet table is located in the courtyard. There’s plenty of food for everyone.”

“Awesome!” Hansel and Gretel cheered as they high-fived each other.

Moana speed-walked into the room, followed by Belle and the Beast. The French couple were dressed as Marie Antoinette and Louis the Sixteenth. 

“Let them eat brains!” the Beast roared.

Once all of the guests were assembled, everybody sat down on the carpeted floor and looked up at Rapunzel’s mother. 

“Are we late?” Belle asked the Queen.

“You’re on time,” Queen Arianna said to her guest.

“That’s good,” the Beast said.

Moana raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss Waialiki?” Rapunzel asked.

“When do we get to eat?” Moana asked.

“Whenever you want to,” Rapunzel answered.

The crowd cheered and followed Rapunzel outside. Entering the courtyard, the party guests and their hosts gasped in amazement. The outdoor gardens were themed to a nymph’s grove, complete with a heart-shaped fountain and statues of half-naked dryads with flowers in their hair.

“This is amazing,” Rapunzel said. 

In front of the heart-shaped fountain was a buffet table loaded with platters of buffalo wings, cheeseburgers, ham and cheese sandwiches, cheeseburgers, lobster salad, and hot dogs. Next to the table was a podium with gold cups and a large container of cranberry wine. 

“I was the one who came up with the idea for your birthday buffet,” Gretel whispered to Rapunzel. “Sorry that the Witch couldn't come to your party.”

“Thank you. I hope that Miss Braeburn’s doing okay,” Rapunzel said.

Gretel kissed Rapunzel’s forehead. Anna knelt down and lifted up her girlfriend’s skirt, squeezing her diaper. 

“Is my baby girl hungry?” Anna asked.

“Not really,” Rapunzel said. 

“Why not?” Anna asked.

“Because full tummies result in full diapers,” Rapunzel whispered to her girlfriend. “I hate being messy and stinky.” 

“Do you just want fluids instead?” Anna asked. 

“Sure,” Rapunzel said. 

Glancing at the buffet, Gretel noticed that a traditional dessert was missing from the celebration.

“Where’s the cake?” Hansel’s sister asked Rapunzel’s mother.

“Rapunzel’s not a fan of cake,” Queen Arianna said.

“Why not?” Gretel asked. 

“Because I hate the texture,” Rapunzel said. “I love cupcakes, though.”

“Okay,” Gretel said with a pout.

Queen Arianna pounded her fist against the table, gaining attention from her subjects. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I wish to thank all of you for attending my daughter’s birthday party,” the Queen said. “As someone who lost out on having a baby twenty-five years ago, it warms my heart to know that my pampered princess has finally returned to her mother’s arms and regained her stolen childhood.”

“So let’s raise our glasses to the heavens and pay tribute to the sacred child who brings light to the darkness,” Maleficent said.

“Here, here!” the crowd exclaimed. 

Everyone raised their glasses to the heavens and cheered three times. The partygoers then drank to Rapunzel’s health. Rapunzel clapped her hands and giggled. She smiled as Queen Arianna placed a tiara on her daughter’s head.

“Happy birthday, baby girl,” the Queen said. “May you and your loved ones live happily ever after.” 

“Thanks, Mommy!” Rapunzel giggled. 

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Queen Arianna lifted Rapunzel up to her chest and snuggled with her. Sadly, this happy moment between Rapunzel and her birth mother was shattered by the sound of thunder. Storm clouds killed the sunlight as lightning flashed across the sky. 

“What’s going on?” Aurora asked. 

“It’s a storm,” Maleficent said. “Her storm.”

“Drizella,” Cinderella said. 

Much to everybody’s displeasure, the elder sister of Anatasia appeared behind the buffet table. 

“Such a heartfelt speech from a mother bear to her cub,” Drizella said, slowly clapping as she flashed a demonic grin at Rapunzel. “Bravo, Your Majesty! Bravo!”

Cinderella reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her glass knife. Approaching Drizella, she held her stepsister back with the knife against the woman’s throat. 

“If you’re here to harm our baby girl, then I advise you to fuck off,” Cinderella warned her stepsister.

“Oh, no! The scullery maid is threatening me!” Drizella cried out in mock panic. 

“Maybe you should leave before Cinderella slits your throat,” Anatasia snarled at her older sister. 

“Or maybe I should cut her fucking tits off and shove them up her anus?” Rapunzel suggested. 

Drizella knelt down and smiled at Rapunzel. She pinched the princess’s cheek, smacking her across the face. 

“I thought that babies were supposed to be cute and loving,” Cinderella’s stepsister said to Queen Arianna. “I never expected your daughter to have such a potty mouth.” 

“Leave her alone,” Cinderella said.

Rapunzel gasped as an ebony dagger formed in Drizella’s left hand. The same dagger that Gothel had used to kill her girlfriend when she was still a prisoner of the tower. 

“Don’t you dare hurt her, Drizella!” Gretel screeched. 

“Hurt her? I’m not going to hurt her,” Drizella said. “I’m going to punish her.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Cinderella said.

“Seriously? I’m disgusting?” Drizella laughed. “Is this bitch for real?”

Drizella pointed to Rapunzel. Queen Arianna held onto her daughter, whispering words of comfort to the princess so she wouldn’t get scared. 

“This young lady right here is disgusting! She’s a pedophile with a sexual interest in diapers.”

Rapunzel began to cry as Cinderella’s stepsister approached her. 

“Please don’t let Cinderella’s stepsister hurt me, Mommy,” the princess pleaded.

“As long as I’m here for you, she won’t,” Queen Arianna promised. 

Drizella grabbed her victim’s left shoulder, tearing the screaming princess away from her mother’s arms. 

“Get away from her, you bitch!” Queen Arianna shouted at Drizella. 

The guests let out horrified gasps when Drizella slapped Rapunzel across the face. As Rapunzel cried again, Cinderella’s stepsister faced the audience and pointed to the princess.

“Don’t you idiots realize that diaper fetishism is a gateway to pedophilia? This is a form of degenerate behavior which is an unforgivable sin in the eyes of God.” 

“And this is why I broke up with her,” Gretel whispered to Cinderella.

“This bitch has gone bonkers, hasn’t she?” Rapunzel said.

“I’m afraid so,” Cinderella yawned. 

Thunder boomed as Maleficent raised her staff. The Dark Fairy’s eyes shifted from grey to green as she grimaced at Drizella. Anastasia’s sister screamed, covering her face with her hands to avoid showing how terrified she was of Cinderella’s godmother.

“Silence, you inconsiderate hag!” Maleficent roared. "How dare you attack the princess with your verbal bullets of bigotry. You shame Rapunzel, a disabled woman, for being socially unconventional, and yet you're the one who's doing the most damage to modern society. You speak of social justice, and yet you fuel the oppression of those who are abused by the upper class because you view your privilege as an excuse to be a professional bigot."

“I’m glad you said that,” Drizella retorted. “Because if Rapunzel knew the truth about you, would she still love you?”

“What does she mean, Auntie?” Rapunzel said to the Dark Queen of Fairies.

“She’s talking nonsense,” Maleficent replied. 

“What nonsense? The fact that you disowned your own daughter?” Drizella asked. 

“Daughter?” Rapunzel gasped. 

Maleficent looked at Rapunzel, cracking a smile at the princess. 

“It was for the best,” the Dark Fairy said. “Besides, she was the one who sent Drizella after you.”

“Who was she?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Gothel. Your abuser.”

“How could you?” Rapunzel yelled at her caregiver. “Why the fuck didn’t you stop her? I was stuck in her stupid tower for ten fucking years! Sure, I was pampered and coddled, but that didn’t take away from the fact that I was her perfect slave!” 

Tears began forming in Maleficent’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, beastie,” the Dark Fairy wept. 

“Sorry for what? Letting Gothel steal my youth and my sleep from me? Because it’s too late for that!”

“I tried to warn Gothel about how her actions have consequences, but she refused to listen,” Maleficent insisted. 

Drizella smirked as she got up from the floor. She walked over to Rapunzel and whispered to her,

“When the clock strikes midnight, your worst nightmares will come out to play. Gothel’s coming to get you, my pretty, and your little friends too!”

Queen Arianna scooped up Rapunzel and held the princess tightly. She glared at Drizella. The stepsister tilted her head back and let out a hyena’s cackle as green smoke enveloped her. 

“Don’t let her get away!” Queen Arianna cried out. 

Anastasia grabbed the glass knife from Cinderella and ran up to her older sister. The smoke died down when Drizella turned around.

“What the fuck?” Drizella said to Anastasia. “Why are you defending that retard? I thought we were sisters?”

“You are no sister of mine,” Anatasia responded. 

Grabbing the woman by the back of her hair, Anatasia plunged the knife into Drizella’s neck and slashed her throat open. Drizella’s body dropped to the floor.

“Is it over?” Rapunzel asked. 

Unexpectedly, Drizella’s corpse unleashed a banshee’s scream before rapidly decaying into a dried, withered husk of a corpse. Rapunzel whimpered and averted her eyes. The Queen stroked her daughter’s hair, smothering her little princess with kisses.

“It’s over, baby girl,” Queen Arianna whispered to Rapunzel. “The bitch is dead.”

Gretel looked down at the remains of her ex-girlfriend. 

“How many disciples does Gothel even have?” Cinderella asked. 

“Since Drizella’s dead, her coven’s down to three,” Gretel said. “When the Nightshade Sisters were first established, Gothel’s coven originally had five members. Then after the Blind Baker disbanded from their sickening religion, they became four.” 

Hearing this, a lantern turned on inside Cinderella’s head. 

“Godmother, I have an idea,” Cinderella said to Maleficent.

“Yes, beastie?” Maleficent asked.

“When evening comes, we should go into the woods and hunt down Gothel’s coven,” Cinderella said. “After Gothel is captured, we can put her on trial and condemn her to death for her crimes.” 

“Sounds good!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

“But who will be invited for the hunting party?” Queen Arianna asked.

Rapunzel looked around for suitable traveling companions in the audience. 

“I choose Gretel, Anna, and Cinderella,” the princess declared. “Additionally, I'm recruiting Maleficent and Adira on my journey.”

“Good choices, baby girl,” Queen Arianna said.

“Thanks, Mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel's Tiara](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzelbaby.jpg)


	2. Trouble

_ “By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.” _

* * *

Gothel knocked on the front door of the gingerbread cottage. Clutching the gift meant for Rapunzel in her right hand, she flashed a sinister smile in an attempt to ground herself in the role of an elderly peddler selling fruit to unfortunate consumers. 

“Miss Braeburn? I have a surprise for you,” Gothel said. 

The door opened. The Witch scowled at the old woman. 

“Sorry, but monsters are not allowed in my house. Good day to you,” the Witch said before slamming the door in her former mistress’s face. 

Gothel’s smile shifted into a frown as she kicked the door open. She waltzed into the kitchen, slightly taken aback by the aroma of cinnamon and pumpkin spice mixed with burning flesh from the brick oven. 

“Why are you still here?” the Witch asked. 

“Because you’re my friend,” Gothel replied. “And besides, there’s no place like home.” 

“We’re not friends anymore,” the Witch said.

Gothel laughed as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“Are you sure about that?” 

On the table was a meat pie that was pre-sliced into seven sections. The pie was surrounded by ginger snaps and frosted donuts. Gothel licked her lips, her mouth watering at the sight of the freshly baked meal. 

“I’m sure that you would disagree,” Gothel said. “Besides, I know that you’ve grown fond of my little daughter.”

Gothel reached for a donut. The Witch slapped her hand, growling as she grabbed her enemy’s wrist and stared at her.

“Rapunzel’s not your daughter! She was never yours to begin with.”

“She was always mine. On the day she was born, the Queen gave her to me in exchange for rampion and radishes,” Gothel said. “I gave her everything that a little princess could want. She was given a lifetime’s supply of diapers, baby toys, stuffed animals, and her own pet chameleon.” 

“And you also gave her anxiety,” the Witch said. 

“What did you just say?” Gothel asked.

“You imprisoned her, Belladonna,” the Witch said. “You objectified and enslaved her.”

“Because she’s my property. For ten years, I fed, bathed, clothed, and changed the spoiled brat!” Gothel ranted. “It’s bad enough that she refused to use the potty like a proper young lady. Then she stabs me in the back and throws her life away for the first girl she meets!”

“Because she saw through your facade,” the Witch said.

“I was protecting her from the demons of the outside world! Do you seriously think that anyone would be accepting of a fully-grown princess who still pisses and shits in Pampers? It’s sickening.”

“No, she’s not! Rapunzel is an absolute sweetheart,” the Witch fired back at Gothel. “As for you, you’re the one who’s sickening.”

The Blind Baker noticed the Granny Smith apple in Gothel’s right hand.

“Is that I think it is?” she asked.

“A poisoned apple for my little princess,” Gothel said. “Once she’s taken a bite and fallen under my spell, Rapunzel shall be mine once more.”

“She’ll never be yours, Belladonna. Rapunzel’s already got a mother who actually loves and cares for her. A mother who treats her like a human being.”

“Enough of your foolish words! Rapunzel is my daughter, and there’s nothing you can do to change that!” Gothel screamed at the Witch. “She’s my slave. My property.”

“She is a person,” the Witch argued.

“She’s my daughter! And don’t you forget it!” Gothel screeched. 

“You truly are a monster,” the Witch said. 

Gothel smiled at the Witch. Her eyes turned from pale grey to bright green.

“Funny. That’s exactly what my mother said before she disowned me,” Gothel laughed. 

“Maleficent was doing the right thing by turning her back on you. She has the ability to see true evil inside the souls of monsters. Monsters like you.” 

Enraged by her enemy’s words, Gothel flew toward the Witch and pinned her against the wall. 

“We’re both monsters, Miss Braeburn. And do you know why? Because we live in a society that rejects witches like us.” 

“No, Belladonna! They reject witches like you,” the Blind Baker retorted. 

“Excuse me?” Gothel said.

“You heard me. Look at Rapunzel, for God’s sake! The poor_ bambina_ is a traumatized mess because of what you’ve done to her. Because of your abuse, she can never truly be happy with herself.” 

“That’s her own fault,” Gothel said. 

The Witch rolled her eyes and gave Gothel the middle finger. 

“Typical Gothel! Always placing the blame on others because she thinks it’s the easy way out of her problems,” the Blind Baker said. “Guess what? That’s not how reality works.” 

“I wasn’t blaming anybody,” Gothel lied. 

“Really?” 

“Besides, Rapunzel needed to be punished for her sins, since she’s a child of God,” Gothel said. 

“Since when have you cared about what He says?” the Witch asked. 

“That’s none of your concern,” Gothel replied. 

The Witch grabbed her meat cleaver from the left pocket of her apron. 

“Know what? God or no God, you’re the one who needs to be punished for your sins.”

“But I’m her mother…”

“You are not, and never will be, her mother!” the Witch shouted at Gothel. 

Raising her cleaver above Gothel’s head, the Witch attempted to strike down Gothel and behead her. However, Gothel gained the upper hand, and tackled her enemy to the floor. 

“How could you say that?” Gothel asked.

“Because it’s God’s honest truth!” the Witch cried. 

“You are not a woman of God,” the Witch said. “You’re a hypocritical monster, just like Drizella.”

“Monster? What do you mean?” Gothel laughed. 

“You know exactly what I mean, Belladonna! What kind of mother makes inappropriate photographs of their daughter as a toddler? What kind of mother imprisons and brainwashes their daughter into being the perfect slave? You’re not a loving parent. You’re nothing but a perverted dominatrix with an authoritarian complex.” 

“You’re right! I was quite domineering in terms of rearing Rapunzel,” Gothel admitted. “After all, rebellious daughters must be put in their proper places in order to learn and grow from their mistakes.” 

“I’m pleased to hear that child abuse is a joke to you,” the Witch sarcastically replied. 

The Blind Baker slapped Gothel across the face and growled at her,

“You built your funeral pyre, Gothel. Now you shall burn in hellfire as an atonement for your sins.”

“I can’t believe it!” Gothel shouted at the Witch. “I spent seven years trapped in my own tower, thanks to Rapunzel. Then, after I escape, I come back to my old friend’s cottage only to discover that she now hates me. And that’s not even the worst part! I’ve been stalking Rapunzel in the Magic Mirror, and do you know what one of her friends did? She killed Drizella, my only daughter.”

“Ding, dong, the bitch is dead! Spare the sob story for somebody who actually gives a rat’s ass about you,” the Witch replied. 

Gothel scowled at the former member of her coven. 

“Do you know what this means?” Gothel asked.

“Yes, I do! Your coven is weakening,” the Blind Baker said. 

“But how? That’s impossible!”

“No, it’s just how the story goes,” the Witch said. “The less power you have, the better.”

“But I deserve my happy ending! My mother got hers,” Gothel complained.

Gothel turned her nose up at the Witch and shoved her aside. She headed toward the door, taking a final glance back at her enemy. The Blind Baker smiled faintly at her enemy and said,

“Happy endings don’t always come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Old Lady Gothel](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=711DareInterruptMy.png)


	3. Daughter of Gothel

_ “Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they’ve been looking for a baby.” _

* * *

_ _

After the buffet was finished, Queen Arianna and Maleficent herded Rapunzel’s group back into the place. 

“Who’s excited for our sleepover?” Rapunzel asked.

All of the princesses and monarchs raised their hands. 

“It’s going to be the best evening ever,” Queen Arianna promised. 

Maleficent, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Queen Arianna, Anna, and Elsa went into the nursery. As for the other partygoers, they retreated to their guest rooms in the palace or went home. 

“I hope my bedroom is visually appealing,” Rapunzel said to her friends. 

“It’s beautiful,” Cinderella said. “Like a dream come true.”

Elsa watched as Queen Arianna walked over to the mini fridge. She opened it and took out a baby bottle of cranberry wine. 

“Whose bottle is that?” Elsa asked.

“Mine,” Rapunzel replied.

“But isn’t that for babies?”

Rapunzel pouted at her friend. Maleficent smiled at the Snow Queen and said, 

“Her Majesty has given the gift of a second childhood to her adult daughter, since she never got the chance to actually be a baby.” 

“That’s right,” Rapunzel’s mother said.

“So you’re an Adult-Baby?” Elsa said to Rapunzel.

“Yes, I am. Is that a problem?” Rapunzel said. 

“No, no! I’m just surprised. Sorry if I’m being rude.”

“You weren’t being rude,” the princess said.

“Thanks. To be honest, you’re adorable,” Elsa said. 

Rapunzel knelt down and hugged the Snow Queen.

“Thanks, Elsa,” Rapunzel replied. “May I please ask your sister for a quick favor?”

“What do you need, honey?” Anna asked.

The princess leaned in and whispered to her girlfriend,

“Since Elsa has magic hands, why not have your big sister pleasure my pampered pussy?”

Anna blushed and giggled at the idea.

“Before Rapunzel has her playtime, she should have her bottle first,” Queen Arianna said.

Queen Arianna picked up Rapunzel and sat down on the floor with her, giving the bottle to Rapunzel. The princess sat down in her mother’s lap and took the bottle from the Queen. 

“Isn’t she precious?” Queen Arianna said to Maleficent.

“Your daughter has stolen what was left of my heart,” the Dark Fairy mused. “She is full of grace and beauty.”

Maleficent watched as Queen Arianna bottle-fed her daughter. Rapunzel smiled contently while suckling on the nipple. Aroused by the sweet and sour flavor of her beverage, the princess desired more.

“May I please have another bottle after Elsa plays with me?” Rapunzel requested. 

“Anything for my baby girl,” the Queen said. 

“Thanks, Mommy.” 

“You want me to play with you? I thought you wanted my sister to do that,” Elsa said. 

“Rapunzel thought it would be fun to switch things up for a change,” Anna replied to her sister.

Elsa looked back at Rapunzel. As she drank from her bottle, Rapunzel pouted at Anna’s sister and gave her the expression of a sad kitten. The Snow Queen tried to resist, but Rapunzel’s cuteness melted her heart. 

“Okay, I’ll play with you.”

“Hooray!” Anna and Rapunzel cheered.

After her bottle was finished, Rapunzel licked her lips and raised her arms up. Elsa grabbed the princess from her mother’s arms. She smiled at her friend, holding Rapunzel like a baby doll as she handed the princess to Anna. Elsa followed her sister, Cinderella, and Maleficent into the princess’s dressing room.

“What brand of diapers do you wear?” the Snow Queen asked.

“Pampers,” Anna and Rapunzel replied together. 

“You both wear the same brand?” Elsa said.

“Not really,” Anna said. “I wear Huggies, and Rapunzel wears Pampers.”

Placing Rapunzel on the floor, Anna watched as the princess stripped down to her diaper and a pair of thigh-high fishnet stockings. 

“I’m in love with my Pampers,” Rapunzel admitted. “They’re thicker and cushier than Huggies. Plus, they’re more absorbent.” 

“Okay, then. Do you prefer being soggy or messy?” Elsa said to Rapunzel.

“Super soggy!” Rapunzel giggled.

Patting Rapunzel on the head, Elsa sat down with the princess. She put on a pair of fingerless blue gloves and reached inside Rapunzel’s diaper. Rapunzel wiggled around, shivering and giggling at the cold sensation of Elsa’s fingers rubbing against her sensitive skin.

“Cold, cold, cold!”

“Like the ice in my heart,” the Snow Queen laughed.

In the midst of being pleasured, Rapunzel urinated in her Pampers Cruisers. The acid within Rapunzel’s bodily fluid burned through the Snow Queen’s glove and scalded her hand. Elsa screamed, withdrawing her hand from inside Rapunzel’s diaper.

“Sorry! It was an accident,” Rapunzel apologized. “Please don’t hurt me!”

“Relax, baby girl. I would never do anything to hurt you,” the Snow Queen said.

Rapunzel smiled as Elsa squeezed the princess’s tummy. Picking Rapunzel up from the floor, Anna carried her girlfriend back into the nursery.

“At least you have women in your life who love you better than Gothel ever did,” Elsa’s sister said to her girlfriend. “It still sickens me how you were treated as an enslaved prisoner during your childhood. You should’ve been happy and safe.”

“But I wasn’t. Before the tower, I was Gothel’s pampered slave,” Rapunzel said. 

“You were her slave? As a toddler?” Elsa asked. 

“It’s creepy, but true,” Rapunzel said. “When she used to change me, she used my soiled diapers as fertilizer for her garden. If I was soggy instead of messy, she slipped laxatives into my food. It was a painful experience, being forced to defecate against your own will for the pleasure of your kidnapper.” 

“That’s fucked up,” Cinderella said. 

“Agreed,” Maleficent said. 

“In Gothel’s eyes, I was her little servant who was to be kept sheltered from the outside world. She was so possessive and controlling in terms of how she treated me. The scariest part is that she wore the mask of a loving mother, but was neither loving or a mother. She was a monster.” 

“The worst kind of monster,” Maleficent said. “One without a heart or soul.”

“A monster who must be destroyed.” 

“Who said that?” Rapunzel asked. “Show your face.”

The princess glanced at the entrance to her nursery. There, standing in the doorway, was a winged witch with curly black ringlets and grey eyes. She wore a black-and-grey schoolgirl's uniform, her face hidden beneath a frighteningly realistic Momo mask. 

“Hello, little princess,” the intruder said. 

“I know who you are, and I’m not afraid of you,” Rapunzel said to her unexpected guest. 

“Who said that you should be afraid?” the intruder laughed.

Anna walked up to the intruder and grabbed the woman’s arm. 

“Go back to Hell, daughter of Gothel!” Anna shouted at the intruder. "You aren’t going to steal my baby girl away from her mother.” 

The intruder pushed past Elsa’s heavy sister and cautiously approached the princess. She sighed, trying to act nicely so she wouldn’t make a scene.

“I’m not here to steal you. I’m here to warn you about my mother,” Gothel’s daughter said.

“And why should I trust you?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because she’s my granddaughter,” Maleficent replied. 

“Your what?” Anna and Elsa gasped. 

The witch removed her mask to reveal her true face underneath. She wore black eyeliner and black lipstick. Dark circles were visible around her eyes. Her cheekbones were sharp enough to make the deadliest knife look dull. 

“My name is Cassandra,” the intruder said. 

“Cassandra? What a non-threatening name for the creepiest Goth bitch I’ve ever seen,” Cinderella said.

Folding her arms, Cassandra leaned against the doorway. She pouted disapprovingly at Cinderella.

“Sorry if my appearance frightens you. Witches such as myself usually have that effect on maidens with blonde hair, bright eyes, and sunny dispositions.”

Cinderella walked up to Cassandra and took off one of her silver slippers. She smacked Gothel’s daughter across the face with her left shoe. 

“What the hell was that for?” Cassandra shouted at Rapunzel’s friend.

“Be lucky that it wasn’t glass,” Cinderella snarled.

“Be lucky that I didn’t try to kill you,” Cassandra snapped. 

“Girls, please calm down! Find your humanity,” Rapunzel pleaded.

“Are you kidding me, Rapunzel? She’s the daughter of your abuser!” Cinderella argued.

“That doesn’t mean she’s an exact clone of her mother,” Queen Arianna said to Cinderela. “Just because an apple is grown from the tree of evil doesn’t necessarily mean that the fruit is rotten by nature.”

“Mommy’s right,” Rapunzel said to Cinderella.

“Alright,” Cinderella sighed.

Cinderella looked at Gothel’s daughter and smiled faintly at her.

“I’m sorry for hitting you in the face with my shoe,” Cinderella apologized.

“You’re welcome,” Cassandra said. “But who are you?”

“That’s Cinderella,” Rapunzel replied. “She’s a member of my extended family.” 

Cassandra shook hands with Cinderella. She approached Rapunzel and her mother, introducing themselves to them as well. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty,” Gothel’s daughter said. 

“Thank you,” the Queen replied. “Would you like to hold my daughter?”

“I would love to.”

Queen Arianna picked up Rapunzel from the floor and handed the princess to Cassandra. Cassandra smiled at the princess. Rapunzel smiled back and opened her legs, exposing her thickly padded crotch for Cassandra’s viewing pleasure. 

“I see your diaper,” Cassandra replied. 

“Do you like it?” Rapunzel asked.

Cassandra stared down at Rapunzel’s sagging undergarment. 

“Infantilism mixed with diaper fetishism isn’t really my thing.”

“Does that mean I’m bad?” Rapunzel pouted.

“No, it’s just not something that I’m personally into,” Cassandra replied.

“Okay, Cass,” Rapunzel said. “Do you want to play with me instead?”

“Not right now,” Cassandra replied. 

“Why not?” Rapunzel pouted.

“Because we have important business to discuss with your mother and my grandmother.”

Cassandra sat down on the bed with Rapunzel, Maleficent, and Queen Arianna. The Queen smiled at her daughter. 

“I’m aware that my mother is planning on destroying your life and stealing you away again,” Cassandra said. 

“That’s why we’re going to hunt her down tonight,” Maleficent said to her granddaughter.

“But what if she tries to hurt me again?” Rapunzel asked. 

Maleficent reached over, grabbed Rapunzel from Cassandra’s arms, and held her. Queen Arianna smiled at her daugter and said,

“Then we’ll strike back in order to protect you. We may have our differences, but working together as a family makes us stronger.”

“Don’t worry, little beastie,” Maleficent said to Rapunzel. “If my daughter even dares to put her claws on you, her ass will get burned. Scorched. Toasted. Fired up!” 

“May I please be the one to kill her?” Rapunzel asked.

“As you wish,” Maleficent said. 

Diablo flew into the nursery and landed on Maleficent’s right shoulder. The Dark Fairy smiled at her servant. 

“Good afternoon, Uncle Diablo,” Rapunzel said to the raven. 

“Same to you, Rapunzel,” Diablo said. “So how are we going to kill Gothel?”

“I suggested roasting her,” Maleficent said. “By the way, how did you hear about our conversation?”

“You left me at the buffet table. I was hiding underneath and heard everything, including Drizella’s verbal bullets intended for shooting Rapunzel down,” Diablo explained. 

“Luckily, that harpy was silenced. For good,” Rapunzel replied. 

Maleficent hugged the princess and kissed her forehead. Cassandra bounced Rapunzel in her lap, playing with the maiden’s golden hair. 

“So it’s true? Drizella is dead?” Cassandra asked.

“And she’s never going to hurt anybody ever again,” Rapunzel said. 

“That’s great!” Cassandra said to Rapunzel. “Drizella was meant to be my mother’s new daughter, since she disowned me for turning my back on her abusive cult.”

“Did she enslave you?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yeah, basically.”

“We were both enslaved and imprisoned by her hand,” Rapunzel sighed. “And it's time that we punished her for what she did to us.”

“Tomorrow, we will,” Queen Arianna promised.

“And we’ll be there to protect you,” Maleficent said. 

Cassandra smiled at Rapunzel and stared down at the maiden’s diaper.

“But for now, how about some playtime?”

“Okay,” Rapunzel said.

As she got up from the bed, Queen Arianna unexpectedly hugged Cassandra. She smiled at the young woman. 

“Welcome to the family,” the Queen said.

“Thanks, Your Majesty,” Cassandra replied. 

Cassandra sat down on the floor with Rapunzel in her arms, subjecting the princess to a session of merciless tickling that was dangerously close to resulting in the princess wetting herself.

“Who’s a cutie little princess?” Gothel’s daughter cooed.

Rapunzel stuck out her tongue, blowing a raspberry at her new friend before breaking free from Cassandra’s arms and crawling toward her mother. Standing up on her knees, the princess stared down at her thickly padded crotch. Having grown heavily saggy due to the amount of urine inside, Rapunzel’s diapers were durable enough to hold a maximum amount of waste or fluids. 

“Damn! That’s a big diaper,” Anna remarked. 

Rapunzel looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. 

“Seems pretty full,” Cassandra said. 

Anna sat on the nightstand next to the bed, watching as Rapunzel enjoyed her pampered predicament. 

“Are those Huggies saggy or messy?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Anna said.

Anna smiled down as she lifted the skirt of her dirndl and stood up, amused at the fact that her diaper was overloaded. The princess's sagging Huggies, filled to the brim with a burdensome load, drooped down to her ankles. Elsa recoiled and pinched her nose as she smiled at her sister. 

“Looks like Red Riding Hood had a full day of eating,” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Sorry! I was super hungry,” Anna said.

Elsa and Anna laughed along with Rapunzel.

“My big baby sister’s got a stinky butt. I bet that she’s smellier than a reindeer,” the Snow Queen remarked.

Anna winked at her girlfriend and smirked at her older sister. 

“Do you wanna change my diaper?” the plus-sized princess replied in a singsong tone. 

“Not right now,” Elsa replied. 

Rapunzel clapped her hands as Cinderella grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed the cushion between her lover’s legs. Immediately, Rapunzel started humping the pillow as if she was a feral cowgirl on horseback. 

“You really love doing humpies, don’t you?” Anna asked.

“Humpies make me happy,” Rapunzel said. “But haters don’t.”

“Haters like Drizella,” Cinderella said. 

“During the buffet, your wicked stepsister’s words cut through my heart and momentarily scarred me,” Rapunzel said to Cinderella. “I don’t get why dumbass bitches like her think they have the right to discriminate against autistic girls like me.” 

“Maybe she’s a rabid germaphobe who’s afraid of diapers?” Anna guessed. 

“Actually, it’s because Drizella was raised to be a bigot,” Cinderella responded. “She shoots down those who have struggled and fought to be heard by mainstream society, especially the disabled community.”

“And sometimes, where I come from, bigots don’t always get the punishment they deserve,” Anna told her girlfriend.

“Why not?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because they view themselves as being above the law. They think that they’re always right and that anybody who opposes them is oppressing them,” Anna replied. 

“That’s just tragic,” Rapunzel said. “In my kingdom, bigots and other criminals are lawfully punished.”

“How so?” Cinderella asked.

“Different punishments for different criminals are carried out according to Mommy’s royal laws,” Rapunzel said. “Thieves are jailed, but are treated like human beings. Rapists and other sex offenders are usually beheaded, hanged from the gallows, beaten to death, fed to flesh-eating horses, boiled alive, or drawn and quartered.”

“Drawn and quartered? That’s horrifying,” Elsa said.

“And awesome,” Anna said.

The princess laid down on the floor and lifted her legs up, spreading them apart. She pressed her left hand against her diaper. As she squeezed the squishy padding, she flashed a wickedly playful smile at her girlfriend. 

“Just like the Brothers Grimm, I have a fetish for revenge and bloodshed,” Rapunzel confessed.

“But I thought villains were people?” Elsa contradicted. 

“That may be true, but not all villains are redeemable. Some of them are too far gone to be saved.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Cassandra and Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Tangled-the-series-5.png#Tangled:_Before_Ever_After)


	4. Sinners

_ “Who’s the baddest of them all?” _

* * *

Pulling the hood of her black cloak over her eyes, Gothel descended into the basement of her cottage. 

“If you want something done, you should do it yourself,” Gothel said to herself as she placed the poisoned apple into her basket. 

Gothel stood in front of the Magic Mirror. After admiring her elderly reflection, she knocked on the glass three times and chanted:

"Magic mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?"

Once again, Maleficent appeared behind her daughter’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Good evening, Gothel,” the Dark Queen of Fairies said. “You look quite miserable.”

“Enough with the jokes, Mom! I know about your affections for that pampered brat,” Gothel snarled. 

“I’m merely doing my duty as Rapunzel’s caregiver. Caregivers are supposed to nurture and protect their children,” Maleficent replied. 

Gothel chuckled lightly at her mother’s response. Her chuckles turned into hysterical cackling, the audible symptom of a woman driven to the breaking point of no return. 

“She’s not your child! She’s mine. Rapunzel has always been my little girl. I bathed her. I nursed her. I changed her. I even sang to that ungrateful bitch at bedtime!”

Gothel screamed. She grabbed both of her cheeks with her talons and tore the skin from them, bloody tears leaking from her eyes. The witch’s rage and sorrow intertwined with each other as she stormed toward the mirror. 

“You seriously think this is funny?!” Gothel screeched at her mother. “Because of you, I’ve lost three of my daughters!”

Maleficent smiled as Gothel banged her fists against the glass. 

“Because of you, Cassandra and Rapunzel will know what it means to be protected by a true caregiver,” the Dark Fairy announced to her daughter. “One who shall give them the love and attention they were denied by you.”

“Hopefully they obey you,” Gothel said.

“Obedience and submission doesn’t equal love.”

Infuriated by her mother’s words, Gothel grabbed her baby Rapunzel from the shelf and threw it at the mirror once more. This time, the glass didn’t break or shatter.

“Well, I hope you enjoy changing the pampered palace brat!” Gothel screeched at the Dark Fairy.

“Actually, I do,” Maleficent confessed.

“That’s fucking gross, Mom,” Gothel said. 

“Only when she’s dangerously stinky,” Maleficent chuckled.

“Just remember that she’s still my retarded slave,” Gothel warned her mother. 

“She’s not your slave!” Maleficent roared. “And, in case you didn’t know, you just used an ableist slur.”

“There’s no such thing. Besides, words are words,” Gothel laughed. 

“Words are weapons, Belladonna. Words have power. They can heal or hurt a person. The insults and criticisms you’ve used against Rapunzel during her childhood have caused nothing but damage to her self-esteem and her mental state.”

“I was helping her,” Gothel lied. 

Maleficent severely and sourly scowled at the woman who she regretted bringing into this wretched world. 

“Helping her by what? By putting Rapunzel down for refusing to use the potty because she loves being diapered? By lying and scaring her with fabricated falsehoods of the real world outside of her tower?”

“Listen, bitch!” Gothel shouted at her mother. “Rapunzel may be the child, but I’m the adult around here. Mother always knows best.”

“Like Hell she does,” Maleficent scoffed. 

Snapping her fingers, Maleficent shifted the background in the mirror from Gothel to Rapunzel in her bassinet. The princess depicted was not an Adult-Baby, but rather the actual infant counterpart of the princess. 

“Hold on! Is this a flashback?” Gothel asked.

“Precisely,” Maleficent said. “Before you ruined everything, of course.”

Gothel stared at the reflection of the princess. With her emerald eyes and golden hair, Rapunzel was a paragon of cuteness as she wiggled around, kicking her legs and smiling like she didn’t have a care in the world. Queen Arianna reached into the bassinet and picked up her daughter, holding the newborn princess close to her chest as they shared a loving headbutt together. 

“Rapunzel and her mother could’ve been happy together, but you destroyed that bond,” Maleficent said to Gothel. “You broke into the little girl's nursery, stole her from her mother, and abused her for ten years.”

The flashback faded to black. Gothel growled at her mother, clicking her talons at the Dark Fairy. 

“It’s Her Majesty’s fault! She’s the one who traded Rapunzel with me in exchange for rampion and radishes.”

“One should never be forced to make a deal with someone as disgustingly manipulative and abusive as you,” Maleficent said to her daughter. 

“Says the witch who cursed a princess to eternal slumber,” Gothel snapped.

“I’m not a witch, you idiot! I’m a motherfucking fairy who practices witchcraft!” the Dark Fairy roared. “I am powerful enough to destroy your ass along with your coven.”

“And my coven is powerful enough to destroy you. We worship Zhan Tiri, the Father of Demons and the King of Goats,” Gothel boasted. 

“You also worship a rapist,” the Dark Fairy pointed out.

“Excuse me?” Gothel said.

“Your basement acts as a shrine to the Evil Queen, a woman responsible for crimes such as rape, murder, and genocide against peasants.” 

“Maybe that’s because her childhood wasn’t so great,” Gothel said. “I mean, her mother was emotionally abusive towards her, and she also killed the Queen’s boyfriend after finding out he was a stable boy. And guess who told her that? A little princess who grew up to be the stepdaughter that the Queen tried so desperately to kill in order to maintain her position as the fairest of them all.”

Maleficent rolled her eyes at her daughter and smacked her forehead. 

“That’s no excuse for the crimes she committed! She was still a monster,” the Dark Fairy said. 

“But so are you,” Gothel said.

“There are different types of evil in this world,” Maleficent explained to her daughter. “Rapists, murderers, abusers, corrupt nobility, and even those who abuse the laws of dark magic.” 

“Like you?” Gothel said.

“I am nothing like those demons,” Maleficent said. “Yes, I cursed Aurora, but I also apologized to her family after the curse was broken and became a Fairy Godmother.”

“You stole my daughter from me,” Gothel said.

Maleficent reached through the mirror and grabbed Gothel in a chokehold with her right hand, hoisting her upwards. She whispered to her,

“Rapunzel shall never be yours. Her real mother and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe from you.” 

“You can’t do this! She needs me,” Gothel croaked. “My baby needs her mother.”

“She’s not your baby, Belladonna. Not anymore.”

Using her left hand, the Dark Fairy slapped her daughter across the face.

“No child deserves to have an abuser for a parent,” Maleficent said. “What you did to Rapunzel was unforgivable.”

“Why the fuck are you so sympathetic towards that little bitch? This isn’t you,” Gothel said. 

Maleficent nearly growled as she stared at Gothel.

“You do not know me.”

With those words, Maleficent dropped Gothel onto the floor. She gave her daughter the middle finger and silently vanished from within the mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Gothel and Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Gothel/Gallery?file=Kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_8.jpg)


	5. Into the Woods

_ "You're getting older, and you'll see that life isn't like your fairy tales. The world is a cruel place. And you'll learn that, even if it hurts." _

* * *

When the afternoon shifted into evening, Rapunzel’s group exited the palace and eased on down the yellow brick toward the Dark Forest. Wanting to look cute as possible for her latest adventure, Rapunzel created an outfit for the outdoors that reflected her inner child. 

“Do you like my new look?” Rapunzel asked her mother.

The princess batted her eyelashes and giggled at her mother, twirling around in her adventuring outfit. She was dressed in an off-the-shoulder blouse of lavender cotton and a pink-and-white bib with the words "Wild Child" printed on the front in large black lettering. Rapunzel's outfit included a pair of pink thigh-high stockings and purple cowgirl boots. Worn over her shoulders was a purple backpack that her mother had given to her for usage as a diaper bag. The backpack contained the carving knife, Drizella’s ebony dagger, her tiara, and her trusty frying pan. Additionally, since Rapunzel enjoyed styling her golden locks, her traditional French braid was swapped for ringlets. 

“You look adorable,” the Queen said. 

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to wear something that covers your nappy?” Maleficent asked. “Perhaps with pants? Or a onesie?”

“I hate pants,” Rapunzel said.

“But a onesie sounds nice,” Diablo said. 

As the women entered the forest, Anna looked around for Rapunzel’s chameleon. She noticed that her girlfriend’s green companion was missing.

“Where’s Pascal?” Anna asked.

“Inside my diaper. He thinks it’s comfy in there,” Rapunzel replied. 

The princess squealed as her Pampers Cruisers wriggled between her legs, having taken on a life of its own due to Pascal being inside her underwear. She shuddered when the chameleon playfully licked her vulva. 

“Silly Pascal! You don’t belong in there,” Anna teased. 

“Guess he loves Pampers as much as I do,” Rapunzel giggled. 

“I think you should take him out in case you need to go potty,” Queen Arianna said to her daughter.

“Okay, Mommy.”

Reaching inside of her ultra thick diaper, Rapunzel grabbed Pascal and placed him on her right shoulder. She smiled at the chameleon. 

“Sometimes I wish Pascal could talk,” Rapunzel said.

“And now I can,” Pascal said to the princess.

Rapunzel smiled at her sidekick. 

“You look lovely today, Rapunzel," Pascal said.

“Thanks, little guy,” Rapunzel said. 

“How long have you and Pascal been together?” Maleficent asked the princess. 

“Since I was five,” Rapunzel answered. “He’s my personal lantern in a world corrupted by darkness and demons.” 

Adira smiled at the princess. The Asian warrior was taller than Rapunzel, standing at exactly five feet and six inches. 

“Is your daughter a dwarf or a gnome?” Adira asked Rapunzel’s mother.

“A dwarf,” Queen Arianna replied.

“I’m four-foot-five,” Rapunzel reminded her bodyguard.

"How tall is your girlfriend?" Adira asked the princess. 

“I’m six-foot-two,” Anna replied. 

“And I’m five feet tall,” Maleficent laughed. 

Rapunzel smiled at her surrogate aunt, looking up at the horned sorceress. 

“Are you a gnome?” Maleficent said to Rapunzel’s girlfriend. "You seem quite small to me." 

“No, I’m just a weirdo who loves chocolate, sandwiches, and Huggies,” Anna said. 

“And me!” Rapunzel giggled as Maleficent briefly lifted her up to the sky. 

Adira glanced oddly at Anna’s mention of diapers, but she kept her mouth shut and her opinions to herself in order to avoid causing trouble. 

“Don’t dwarfs and gnomes belong to the same community?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not quite,” Maleficent said to her surrogate niece. “Dwarfs live above ground, while gnomes live underground.”

"Also, gnomes are smaller than dwarfs," Anna interjected. 

Maleficent knelt down and tickled Rapunzel’s nose. Rapunzel giggled, rubbing the front of her diaper to see if she was soggy or messy. Luckily, she was still dry at the moment. 

“In case you need changing, I packed some extra nappies and wipes for you,” Maleficent said to Rapunzel.

“Thanks, Auntie,” Rapunzel said.

Anna raised her hand.

“Yes, Your Highness?” Maleficent asked.

“Where exactly does Gothel live?” Rapunzel’s girlfriend asked.

“In the western woods,” the Dark Fairy replied. 

As the group walked, Maleficent picked up Rapunzel and carried her. Rapunzel glanced up at her surrogate aunt’s horns.

“Are you a demon, Auntie?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not really,” Maleficent said. “People love to gossip about me, though.”

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel said. 

“I was born among a group of multicultural fairies called the _ Fées Sombres _, otherwise known as the Dark Fairies or Fallen Angels in English-speaking countries.” 

“Are you the only Dark Fairy with horns and wings?” Rapunzel asked.

“Of course not, sweetie,” Maleficent chuckled. “The members of my race are descendants of the dragon, though they are often mistaken by mortals for demons."

“Why are these fairies the children of the dragon?” Rapunzel wondered.

“Because every time our enemies strike us down, we are reborn from the ashes of defeat and emerge in the fires of victory.”

“That’s awesome,” Pascal said.

“Wickedly awesome,” Diablo replied to the chameleon.

The chameleon nodded in agreement. 

“Looks like our two sidekicks are getting along quite famously,” Rapunzel said.

“How quaint,” Maleficent said.

The Dark Fairy turned to the princess and said to her,

“What sort of avian creature do you identify with?”

“I’m a songbird,” Rapunzel said. “Though I’ve spent most of my life in a cage, I broke free from my captor’s abuse and want nothing more than to have my voice heard.”

“Birds of a feather flock together,” Maleficent laughed.

The group followed Maleficent into the western region of the forest where they came upon a fork in the road.

“Alright, ladies. Let’s split up,” Queen Arianna said to the group. “Rapunzel, you go look around with Maleficent and Cassandra. As for me, I’ll be exploring with Adira and the other princesses.”

Maleficent looked down at Rapunzel and took her hand.

“Come along, little beastie. Let’s track down Gothel and destroy her,” the Dark Fairy said.

Rapunzel smiled as she was lifted into Maleficent’s arms. Taking the left hand path, the Dark Queen of Fairies entered an overgrown garden within the ruins of a graveyard. Among the burial sites of the deceased stood statues of fallen angels who were disgraced by their heavenly Father, simply for the crime of being born monstrous. The female demons were horned and topless, while the males had pointed ears or devilish grins. 

“Now that’s creepy as fuck,” Pascal said. 

Rapunzel was surprised to discover that all of the fruits and vegetables within the garden were still fresh. Due to being enchanted, the garden’s edible treasures had never spoiled or rotted over the years.

“Whose garden is this?” Cassandra asked her grandmother. 

“Belladonna's garden,” Maleficent replied. “This is where she grew her prized greens.”

“I never thought that my Mom would have a non-violent hobby,” Cassandra said. 

Cassandra smiled at Rapunzel. The princess refused to smile back, since she was in the territory of her abuser.

“What kind of greens?” Rapunzel asked.

“Parsley, lettuce, asparagus, radishes, celery, peppers, cabbage, and watercress. However, her most prized possession was the rampion.”

“Yours truly,” Rapunzel said. 

“What does that mean?” Cassandra asked the princess.

“My name comes from the enchanted plant known as rampion, which is called _Feldsalat _in my kingdom’s language. It has the power to grant eternal youth, fertility, and prosperity to any desperate soul who consumes it."

“No wonder Her Majesty looks so young for a middle-aged woman,” Cassandra commented.

"Mommy named me after the vegetable since she craved it when I was an actual baby inside of her womb,” Rapunzel said. “She exchanged my namesake for me as a result of a bargain with Gothel, which might explain why she put me on a vegetarian diet during my imprisonment.”

Placing Rapunzel down on the ground, Maleficent turned around and gasped in amazement. In the heart of the garden, beyond the remains of a desolated greenhouse, there stood an eighty-foot-tall tower covered in moss and vegetation. 

“My prison away from home,” Rapunzel remarked. 

Hanging from a hook outside of the tower’s main window was a seventy-foot-long French braid. Rapunzel recognized the braided ladder of golden rope as the remaining length of her hair, reminding her of the false childhood she abandoned after escaping her prison in the wilderness. 

“Is there no door or stairs?” Cassandra asked. 

“None,” Rapunzel replied. “When Gothel created the tower with her magic, she took great pains to keep me imprisoned as her slave and preventing me from leaving.”

“She’s a scary old bitch,” Pascal said.

Maleficent and her granddaughter nodded in agreement, though it was odd to hear such crude language from an adorable reptile. 

“Should we climb up into the tower and see if Gothel’s in hiding?” Cassandra asked her friend. 

“It would be best if your grandmother carried me inside,” Rapunzel said. 

“Your wish is my command,” Maleficent said.

Cassandra sat down on a bench as she observed her grandmother. Gathering Rapunzel and Pascal in her arms, Maleficent flew upward and through the window into the room. She gently landed on the floor, still cradling Rapunzel in her arms.

“This was your childhood home?” Maleficent asked.

“Not a home. A gilded cage,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel looked around the circular room. The areas within the tower included the nursery, the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room. Displayed throughout the room were flowers, lanterns, and burning candles in tin holders. 

“The kitchen is where Gothel fed hazelnut soup to me,” Rapunzel said to Diablo and Maleficent. “Now I hate that specific type of soup, because it reminds me of her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Diablo said.

“Are there any other rooms in the tower beside this one?” Maleficent said.

“Yes, there is. Follow me,” Rapunzel said.

Following Rapunzel through a curtained doorway, Diablo and his mistress entered a nursery with walls of lavender stone. In the center of the nursery was a lavender cradle, next to which was a changing table and a playpen. Inside of the playpen was a teddy bear, toy blocks, a life-sized plush horse that looked like Maximus, and plush dolls of _ Winnie the Pooh _characters. Standing next to the changing table was a bookcase with jars of slime and water balloons on top. 

“Welcome to my bedroom,” Rapunzel said. “Or rather, Gothel’s personal photography studio.”

“She took portraits of you?” Diablo asked.

“Yes, but they weren’t cute,” Maleficent told her servant. 

“How can portraits of a child not be cute?” Diablo asked.

“Ask my abuser,” Rapunzel said. 

Realizing the meaning behind Rapunzel’s words, the raven nearly lost his lunch. Maleficent’s green eyes burned with fury at the thought of Rapunzel’s cuteness being exploited for predatory reasons. 

“I hope that your abuser burns in the hellfire of my wrath,” the Dark Fairy said.

“Me too,” Rapunzel responded. 

“What are the balloons and slime for?” Diablo asked.

“During my time spent in the tower, I would often stuff my diapers to test how strong or saggy they were,” Rapunzel replied. “It was one of many coping mechanisms that kept me from growing bored and frustrated with my incarceration.” 

“She also put me inside of her Pampers and she would get tickled until she was wet,” Pascal said.

“Okay, I’ve heard enough,” Diablo said. 

Maleficent walked up to the bookcase, examining the literature neatly aligned on the shelves. She recognized works such as _ Dracula_, _ The Robber Bridegroom, Frankenstein_, _ Phantom of the Opera_, _ The Wolfman_, _ Sweeney Todd_, and other grisly titles.

“Why would my daughter read such horrible stories to you?” Maleficent asked. “None of these books sound appropriate for babies.” 

“They were cautionary tales that served as warnings about the types of men who lurked within the world outside of my tower,” Rapunzel explained to Maleficent. 

“But not all men are monsters,” Diablo said. 

“And not all monsters are evil,” Maleficent said. 

“That’s what Gothel didn’t want me to believe. She was a petty and vain creature who wanted the world to reflect her soul,” Rapunzel sighed. 

“Just like Snow White’s stepmother,” Maleficent commented. 

Rapunzel stared down at her diaper. Her padded undergarment was already soaked, sagging all the way down to her ankles. She looked at Pascal and blushed. 

“Looks like the baby princess is soggy,” Pascal laughed.

“Accidents happen,” Maleficent said to the chameleon. “We’ll get Rapunzel’s nappy changed after we leave this tower.”

“May I please be soggy for a couple more hours?” Rapunzel asked.

“Alright, baby girl,” Maleficent said. 

Exiting the tower with Rapunzel and Pascal, Maleficent rejoined Cassandra on the bench. The Dark Fairy’s granddaughter was looking at her cellphone. 

“I’m glad that you’re back,” Cassandra said to Rapunzel and her chameleon. “Did you find Gothel?”

“We did not, but I did rediscover memories of my shitty childhood,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel sat in-between Cassandra and Maleficent. To calm herself down from her experience in the tower, she gently squeezed the front of her diaper. 

“What sort of memories?” Cassandra asked.

“Gothel used to read scary stories to me when I was little. However, I’m not going into detail, due to how disturbing they were.”

“What a bitch,” Cassandra said. “One time, she forced me to tie down a little girl during one of her sacrificial ceremonies and carve her heart out with an ebony dagger.”

“The dagger that I have?” Rapunzel asked.

“That’s the one.”

Rapunzel grabbed the ebony dagger from her belt and looked at it. She wondered how such a lovely weapon could be capable of being used for violence against the innocent in the name of religious tradition. Feeling overwhelmed from the weapon’s power, she grabbed her crotch again and squeezed her soaked diaper. 

“Do you enjoy playing with your diaper?” Cassandra asked. 

“Yes. Is that okay?” Rapunzel replied. “Or are you one of those bigots who think I’m a freak?”

“Trust me, I’m not an evil person! I just think your fetish is weird,” Cassandra confessed. “Why exactly do you enjoy being diapered and babied?”

“Gothel stole my youth from me. Since I'm autistic, she viewed me as a helpless, dumb child who would never grow up. Despite my desire to escape my prison, I was constantly told by my abuser that I wasn't mature enough for the real world. I was her precious little baby slave, constantly being made to obey but never allowed to speak her mind. For ten years, I was cooped up in that damned tower, and it still hurts to be reminded of the cage that I was forced to grow up in, without the love and care of an actual parent with a heart or soul.” 

“I know how you feel,” Cassandra said.

Nodding her head at Cassandra, Rapunzel held back tears. 

“The false lessons she taught me were beyond horrendous," the princess said. "She told me that men were not to be trusted, that masturbation was Satanic, and that my diaper fetish was inherently sinful.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with getting frisky in your Pampers,” Maleficent said to Rapunzel. “As long as your hands are washed afterwards, it’s fine.”

“Thanks, Auntie,” Rapunzel said.

Cassandra smiled at Rapunzel as she took the young woman’s hand. 

“Together, we can fight back against our abuser and destroy her,” Rapunzel said to her friend. 

Rapunzel glanced at the witch, handing the ebony dagger back to her.

“Please, Cass, won’t you be my partner in this battle?”

“Romantic or platonic?” Cassandra asked.

“Doesn’t really matter,” Rapunzel said. “I just need to know that you genuinely love me.” 

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Rapunzel in a strong embrace, but was careful not to crush her. 

“I shall love you forever and ever,” Gothel’s daughter promised. “Unlike my Mom, I have a heart and soul, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“Same here,” Maleficent said. 

Rapunzel smiled as she was pulled into Cassandra's lap. With her consent, Cassandra squeezed the princess’s diapered crotch and kissed her forehead. Her partner simply giggled in response. 

“Nothing shall harm you, baby girl," Cassandra whispered to Rapunzel. "Not while I’m around.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel's Tower](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel's_Tower?file=Rapunzel%27s_tower.jpg)


	6. Sharpest Tooth

_ "Do not put your faith in a cape and a hood, they will not protect you the way that they should." _

* * *

_ _

Princess Anna held Queen Arianna’s hand while their group strolled through the forest. The hunting party kept their eyes on the lookout for any sign of Rapunzel’s abuser, their arms linked together like Dorothy and her three companions as they skipped along the yellow brick road. Queen Arianna carried a silver sword in her right hand, while the princesses wielded handguns. 

“Do witches normally live in the woods?” Adira said to Cinderella.

“Some do, but not all of them,” Cinderella replied. “Witches can live in different types of environments.”

“What type of familiars do they usually have?” Anna asked.

“Monkeys, cats, wolves, hares, owls, and goats.”

“Goats are disgusting,” Anna said. 

As Anna stopped to pick blackberries from a nearby bush and eat them, Cinderella looked around at the group.

“Why isn’t Elsa here?” Cinderella asked.

“Because inviting my big sister to a witch hunt would be the dumbest decision in fabled history,” Anna replied. 

“What do you mean?” Cinderella asked.

“Not only are her icy and snowy powers completely useless against a powerful enemy, but she would be constantly teasing me in baby talk about my diapered lifestyle,” Anna said. “She’s a badass queen, but also a pushover.” 

“Is Elsa creeped out by your love for Huggies?” Queen Arianna asked.

“No, since she wants me to be her baby sister even though I can take care of myself,” Anna replied. “Also, she thinks that my diapers make my ass look big.”

“They do,” Adira laughed. 

Licking the berry juice from her lips, Anna adjusted her red cloak’s hood while glancing at the sky. A full moon hovered above the heads of the traveling party. 

“Tonight’s a full moon,” Adira told her companions. “Does anybody know what that means?”

“Werewolves,” Anna said. 

Hearing growls and snarls, Queen Arianna whirled around with her sword in hand. She pointed her silver blade at the entrance to a cave.

“Come on, you hairy beast! Show yourself,” the Queen demanded.

Out from the cave came a family of three bears that Rapunzel’s mother quickly recognized as Kenai, Koda, and Nita.

“False alarm, ladies,” Queen Arianna said to the group. “It’s just the Three Bears.”

Rapunzel’s mother lowered her gun and smiled at the Father Bear.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” Kenai said. 

“Why does she have a sword, Mommy?” Koda asked the Mother Bear.

Nita growled at the Queen. Not wanting to scare Koda, Queen Arianna put her sword in the scabbard of her belt.

“We’re hunting a wicked witch within the western woods,” the Queen said to the Baby Bear.

“That sounds cool! May I please join you?” Koda replied. 

“Only with adult supervision,” Kenai said.

“Okay, Papa,” Koda said. 

Anna picked up the Baby Bear and kissed him on the nose. Koda smiled, blushing while Rapunzel’s girlfriend tickled his belly. The cub’s giggles were interrupted by the growls of a beast in the bushes.

“Don’t be afraid, ladies,” the Queen said to her companions. “The beasts of the Dark Forest can sense fear. They gain their strength from our weakness.” 

The women cautiously glanced around at the trees. Loud snarls were heard from behind the bushes. 

“Get ready to attack,” Queen Arianna said to Anna. 

Anna tiptoed to the bushes. She was nearly repulsed by what she discovered behind the shrubbery. A Eurasian wolf with yellowish-red eyes was feasting on the carcass of a deer. 

The wolf looked up at Anna. He snarled at the chubby princess, licking his lips at the sight of her plump thighs and ample breasts. 

“Look at that flesh, pink and plump,” the werewolf said. “Hello, big girl!”

“Shut up,” Anna replied.

Laughing fiendishly at the princess, the wolf stood up on his hind legs and transformed from a talking beast to a dark-haired man with the physical features of a wolf. The werewolf was scantily clothed in a mixture of leather, fur, and black-and-red gingham. 

“What a big mouth you have!” the werewolf laughed.

“The better to silence your disgusting remarks with,” Anna said. 

The hooded huntress pointed her handgun at the wolf’s forehead.

“You’ve got plenty of meat on those bones,” the werewolf growled. 

The werewolf looked over at Nita and Koda. Koda cried, sucking on his thumb while being lifted into the arms of his mother. The Mother Bear growled at the werewolf.

“Bears and werewolves are natural enemies,” Adira whispered to Anna.

“Good to know,” Anna replied. 

Anna smiled as she pressed her fingers against the trigger, smirking at the werewolf.

“Guess what, bitch? I’m not your midnight snack.”

Pulling the trigger, Anna made a fruitful shot through the werewolf’s head. The devilish beast howled in pain and lunged at the princess. Anna kicked the werewolf in the testicles.. She then punched him in the face and grabbed him in a headlock.

“Nobody messes with Red Riding Hood,” Anna said.

Adira chuckled at the beast’s predicament. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Hector,” the Asian warrior said to the werewolf. 

“Adira?” Hector said. 

“You two know each other?” Kenai asked the Asian warrior.

“Hector and I have had an unstable relationship,” Adira admitted. “Though he claims that I’m the one who ruined his life, my ex-boyfriend has a criminal history involving an insatiable appetite for cannibalism and sexual misdemeanors.” 

“Sexual cannibalism? Now that’s just nasty,” Anna said. 

Releasing Hector from her grasp, Anna handed the werewolf over to his former partner. She slapped him across the face so hard that his nose bled profusely. 

“Hector may look like a tough guy, but I know the truth,” Adira said to her friends.

“Shut up!” Hector growled.

“Keep your fucking mouth shut,” Adira retorted. “You’re nothing more than a cowardly beast who thinks he’s king of the forest.” 

“What should be done with this creature?” Cinderella asked.

“Kill him. He is of no use to me,” Adira replied. 

Pushing Hector onto the ground, Adira watched in satisfaction as the rapist was surrounded by the other women in his ex-girlfriend’s group. Queen Arianna grimaced at the werewolf. 

“Should I use my blade or should we shoot him?” the Queen asked her companions. 

“Stab him first, then we’ll shoot,” Anna said.

“Your wish is my command.”

With a warrior’s battle cry, Queen Arianna withdrew her sword and stabbed Hector in the crotch. Blood and testicular fluids splattered all over the Queen’s dress. 

“Don’t worry, it will wash out,” Cinderella said to Rapunzel’s mother.

“Thanks, Cindy,” the Queen replied. 

“Now let’s kill the son of a bitch,” Adira said. 

Pointing their handguns at the werewolf, the women took turns rapidly shooting at various areas of the predator’s body until he was finally devoid of life and motion. Anna jumped up and down, giggling as she clapped her hands in sadistic delight. 

“I’ve always wanted to take down a rapist,” Anna said to the group.

Adira smiled at Anna.

“Welcome to my world, Red Riding Hood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Red Riding Hood](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Riding_Hood/Gallery?file=116RedSeesFullMoon.png)


	7. Chameleons and Creepypasta

_ "Truth is much more terrible than fiction." _

* * *

_ _

“Pascal, stop! That tickles,” Rapunzel smiled.

The chameleon let out a playfully evil laugh as he wiggled around inside of the princess’s diaper. Rapunzle kicked her feet and squirmed uncontrollably while keeping her legs spread open, laying on the ground beside the bench where Cassandra sat. 

“Looks like somebody’s having fun,” Rapunzel’s partner said. 

Cassandra smiled at the giggling princess. 

“Both of us are,” Pascal said from inside Rapunzel’s diaper. 

Rapunzel looked at Cassandra. 

“What...are...you...doing?” she asked in-between giggles. 

“Just watching over you, like my grandmother did,” Gothel’s daughter replied. 

Cassandra stood up and walked over to Rapunzel. She knelt down, gently grabbing the princess’s arm.

“Do you want me to take Pascal out of your diaper now? Or do you want to keep him in there?” Gothel’s daughter asked. 

“Take him out. I’ve already had two juice boxes, and I don’t want him to get wet,” Rapunzel said. “Plus, he would smell bad.”

Using her right hand, Cassandra reached into Rapunzel’s undergarment and pulled Pascal out from the depths of her diaper. 

“Hello, Cass,” Pascal said. 

“Hello, little guy,” Cassandra said. “Why exactly do you enjoy being inside Blondie’s diapers?”

  
  
“Because they’re the perfect hiding spot,” Pascal replied. 

“And great for stuffing,” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Want me to play with you or do you need some private time to go potty?” Cassandra asked. 

“We can play later,” Rapunzel said. “Right now, I’m feeling quite babyish.”

Rapunzel grabbed hold of her legs and lifted them up. She wiggled and smiled at Cassandra. Looking over at Pascal, she placed her right hand in her mouth and began sucking on her fingers. 

“You’re both adorable dorks!” Cassandra laughed. “Totally adorkable.”

The princess smiled at her friend. 

“Thanks, Cass.”

Putting her Momo mask back on, Cassandra picked Rapunzel up. She reached between her friend’s legs and softly patted her bottom. 

“Why do you wear that mask?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because I’m a Goth witch who happens to love Momo,” Cassandra answered. “The Japanese legend, not the imposter who’s responsible for that cursed game.”

“I didn’t know you’re familiar with the Momo Challenge,” Rapunzel said.

“It’s a viral phenomenon that has claimed the lives of little kids across the kingdom,” Cassandra said. “Sadly, this challenge has led Christian parents to believe that the mastermind behind this atrocity is the real Momo.”

“But they’re wrong. The real Momo isn’t a monster,” Rapunzel argued.

“Exactly, sweetie,” Cassandra said.

“But who’s the Momo impersonator?” Rapunzel asked. 

“My Mom might be the one responsible for that viral phenomena,” Cassandra guessed. 

“But why should she trick little kids into killing themselves?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Maybe it’s her own way of providing her coven with young blood for Zhan Tir,” Cassandra said. 

“Is Zhan Tiri a deity of some kind?” Pascal asked. 

“No, she is not, but my Mom’s coven worships her. They see her as a divine entity in need of sacrificial lambs.”

“What does she look like?” Rapunzel said.

“Her appearance varies, depending on which villager you ask,” Cassandra replied. “Some say she’s a tentacled monstrosity like Cthulhu, others describe her as being the Prince of Darkness in disguise. But most agree that she’s the embodiment of revenge and suffering against those who’ve wronged their enemies.” 

“Sounds like an old-fashioned Creepypasta,” Pascal commented.

“I agree, but most of those urban legends and bedtime stories are based on actual encounters with the supernatural.” 

“Are you serious or are you screwing with me?” Rapunzel demanded.

“I’m serious,” Cassandra said. “For example, I once challenged Krampus to a drinking contest during the Christmas season.”

“Are you allowed to drink?” Rapunzel asked.

“Only when I get the chance to sneak out of my Mom’s house,” Cassandra chuckled. 

“Do you win against Krampus?” 

“I did, and he was forced to grant one wish from me,” Cassandra declared. 

“What did you wish for?” Pascal asked. 

“I wished to have a girlfriend someday. Someone small, blonde, and a powerhouse in the heat of battle.”

Pascal pointed to Rapunzel. He smiled at the princess, dancing on her shoulder. 

“Well, you are small and blonde,” Cassandra said. “But I’ve yet to see you take down an enemy during an epic battle.”

“I’m quite badass with my frying pan,” Rapunzel admitted. 

Cassandra smiled at Rapunzel and looked behind her, searching the garden for her grandmother. 

“Where’s Grandma?” Cassandra asked her companion. 

“My aunt is looking for my mother and her team,” Rapunzel said. 

“I’ll go looking for her,” Cassandra decided. “You stay here with Pascal.”

“But I want to come with you,” Rapunzel said.

“I know, honey, but bringing you along with me might be too dangerous. Besides, my Mom’s on the lookout for you.”

Rapunzel pouted and whimpered. She began to cry. Cassandra rushed over to the princess. She knelt down, drying her eyes with a black napkin. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be okay,” Cassandra assured the princess. 

“But what if Gothel finds me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Then find some way to kill her,” Cassandra suggested.

“Could you please at least give me a kiss?” Rapunzel requested. “Adira and Anna give them to me whenever I’m frightened or sad.”

Gothel’s daughter lifted the princess up and kissed her fondly on the lips. Rapunzel was speechless, blushing from excitement. Cassandra placed the princess back down on the ground. Patting Rapunzel’s head, she blew a kiss to her friend and exited the garden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Playful Pascal](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Pascal/Gallery?file=WFTCRMImageFetch-12.aspx.jpeg)


	8. Mother and Daughter

_ “You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I’m the bad guy.” _

* * *

“How could she not obey? Daughters should listen,” Gothel muttered to herself as she stumbled through the woods. “Daughters should see and learn.” 

Dressed in a hooded medieval gown of black velvet with flowing wizard’s sleeves and long black gloves, Gothel could almost be mistaken for the Evil Queen in her peddler’s disguise. Hopefully, her makeover was foolproof. One way or another, Rapunzel would be reclaimed. 

At least, that’s what she imagined. 

“Rapunzel should’ve known better to run away from home,” Gothel said as she sat down at a picnic table underneath a juniper tree. “As for Cassandra, she’s a traitor to the family.” 

The haggard crone placed her basket on the table and removed the red gingham cloth from the top. Inside of the basket was her deadly gift for Rapunzel, mixed with Red Delicious apples and Mandarin oranges that had been gathered from the backyard of Gothel’s cottage. 

“Just like Her Majesty, I used to be beautiful,” Gothel sighed. “I truly was the fairest in the land.”

Taking out a mirror from within her cloak, Gothel held it upward as she gazed at the reflection of her wrinkled face. She smiled awkwardly. Her teeth were stained and unbrushed, like that of a zombie out of the grave. 

“Seems to me that you’re no longer the fairest of them all around here.”

Gothel looked up from the table. Maleficent was seated across from her, filing her clawed fingernails with a scalpel. 

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Gothel asked.

“I want you to stay away from Cassandra and Rapunzel,” Maleficent warned her daughter. 

“They’re my daughters. We already talked about this,” Gothel said. 

Ignoring her mother’s protests, Gothel retrieved the Granny Smith apple from her basket and waved the fruit in front of her mother. 

“A pretty apple, yes? Beautiful and tempting to the eye, but deadly to taste,” the old woman cackled. “Then again, apples have always been a symbol of sinful temptation. After all, this specific fruit is responsible for the creation of all that is sinfully delicious.” 

Maleficent simply closed her eyes and shook her head at Gothel. She snatched the apple from her daughter. Gothel screeched and grabbed for the fruit. The Dark Fairy pressed her hand against Gothel’s face, holding the witch back.

“If you think that Rapunzel is as naive as Snow White, then think again! She won’t be fooled by your ragged disguise,” Maleficent said. “She’ll know what sort of monster you truly are.”

“I’m not a monster, Mom. I’m not some scary dragon bitch with horns, fangs, and freakishly large wings.” 

Gothel’s response was met with a strong slap across the face. 

“Do anything to the sacred child or her companions, and your ass is toast,” the Dark Fairy said. “Is that understood?”

“Rapunzel’s my property. Her friends don’t stand a chance against me,” Gothel smirked.

With flames of fury visible in her emerald eyes, the Dark Queen of Fairies continued to glare at Gothel. She stood up from the table, her height transforming from five to eight feet tall as she spread her wings. Rapunzel’s surrogate aunt towered over Gothel to showcase her dominance over the wretched, foolish hag who didn’t even deserve to have children of her own. 

“Is. That. Understood?” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re threatening me,” Gothel said. 

“Do you?” Maleficent asked. 

“Do I what?” Gothel asked. 

Maleficent smiled and laughed.

“Know better?”

“I know better than to listen to a mother who loathes her own offspring.”

The Dark Fairy picked up Gothel from the table. She glared at the witch, spitting green saliva in her face.

“You are not my daughter,” Maleficent said. 

“It appears that the Mistress of Evil has gone soft these days,” Gothel laughed. “No longer a feared tyrant, she’s now playing Fairy Godmother to a retarded baby who thinks she’s such a clever, grown-up woman.” 

“And what’s wrong about Rapunzel wanting to roleplay as a baby?” Maleficent demanded.

“It’s ungodly. Baby things belong to babies and adult things belong to adults,” Gothel said. 

“That’s alright, Belladonna. You’re entitled to your wrong opinion. Oh, what am I saying? You’re never wrong. Mother knows best, doesn’t she? Mother knows everything because she thinks she’s the voice of reason.” 

“Shut up, Mom,” Gothel said. 

“What was that, dear?” Maleficent said in her daughter’s voice. “Speak up. You know how much I hate the mumbling. It’s quite annoying.” 

“SHUT UP!”

“No, Belladonna! You’re the one whose mouth needs to be shut,” Maleficent snapped at the witch. “I’ve heard plenty of stories from Rapunzel about how you’ve constantly mistreated her, keeping the poor baby as a submissive prisoner for your own disgusting purposes.” 

“Rapunzel’s not your baby! She’s mine.” 

“Stop lying to yourself,” Maleficent said. 

“I’m the only family that my daughter has ever known! Without me, she’s just a weak and helpless child,” Gothel screamed.

“Rapunzel is not as weak as you think,” the Dark Fairy said. “And while she’s got caregivers to look after her, she is far from helpless.” 

“But I’m her mother. She needs me,” Gothel said. 

“You are not, and never will be, her mother.”

Gothel hissed and screeched as she grabbed at Maleficent’s face, attempting to scratch the Dark Fairy’s eyes out of their sockets. Maleficent released the witch from her grasp. She laughed as Gothel fell to the ground and landed on her face. Since she was feeling wickedly playful this evening, Maleficent kicked Gothel in the face with her right foot. Gothel looked up at her mother in frightened disbelief. 

“I know now who’s the fairest of them all. I know which mother knows best,” Maleficent proclaimed to Gothel. 

“It’s me, right? You’re talking about me?” Gothel asked.

Turning the other cheek, Maleficent spat in Gothel’s face. 

“This is the last time that we speak with one another,” the Dark Fairy said. “Farewell, Gothel.”

Maleficent twirled her staff around and clicked her heels three times. With a flash of sparks, the Dark Queen of Fairies vanished in a puff of green smoke. Gothel was unfazed by her mother’s dramatic exit. Grabbing her basket from the table, Gothel rubbed her aching backside and hobbled her way down the road toward her cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Belladonna](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=709TheGuardian.png)


	9. Fellowship of the Babe

_ "We dare not harm this little girl, for she is protected by the Power of Good, and that is greater than the Power of Evil." _

* * *

_ _

Rapunzel sat on the ground with Pascal on her shoulder. Rubbing her diapered crotch with her right hand, she silently waited for Cassandra to return from hunting for her abuser. 

“Do you think that Cass might have been kidnapped?” Pascal asked his companion. 

The princess removed her strawberry pacifier from her mouth and answered,

“Probably not, since she’s a badass warrior. She looks like the kind of woman who’s way too smart to be captured.” 

“Good point,” Pascal said. 

Opening her diaper bag, Rapunzel looked through the satchel’s contents. Aside from diapers and wipes, there were also a few outfits and comfort items that the princess had gathered from her royal nursery. 

“Got anything fun in there?” Pascal asked.

“Hold on, little guy,” Rapunzel said.

The princess took out her frying pan and a jar of pumpkin slime. She popped the pacifier back into her mouth. After that, she opened the jar, reached inside, and grabbed a handful of slime which she stuffed into her soaked diaper. Pascal giggled as Rapunzel poured more slime into her undergarment.

“Looks like my baby princess is being naughty,” the chameleon said. “Does that diaper feel good?”

The princess smacked her crotch. Her Pampers expanded in thickness. She smiled at Pascal while squeezing the padded balloon between her legs. 

“Yes, it does! This super slimy diaper feels heavenly.”

As Rapunzel played with herself, Cassandra appeared. She was accompanied by her grandparents. 

“Hello, Auntie Maleficent and Uncle Diablo,” Rapunzel said to her caregivers. 

The Dark Queen of Fairies grinned at the little princess. 

“Hello, beastie. I have good news and bad news,” Maleficent said. 

“What is it, Auntie?” Rapunzel asked.

“Grandma told me that she found Gothel,” Cassandra said. 

“Then let’s get her and make sure that she never comes back.”

“But she’s already gone,” Maleficent said. “I mean, she’s not dead, but hasn’t given up on her wicked schemes either.” 

“I want to find that bitch and make sure that she can never hurt me again,” Rapunzel said. 

“You will,” Cassandra promised.

Gothel’s daughter walked over to Rapunzel and picked her up. 

“But for now, we need to keep you safe from my daughter,” Maleficent said. 

Rapunzel pouted at her caregiver.

“But I want to kill her!” the princess whined. 

Cassandra silenced her friend’s complaints with the strawberry pacifier. Rapunzel’s anger softened as she sucked on her favorite comfort item, smiling at her surrogate aunt's daughter. 

“Isn’t this child a sacred sweetheart?” Cassandra said to her grandmother.

“Yes, she is,” Maleficent laughed. 

Grabbing Rapunzel’s diaper bag and Pascal, Maleficent’s group followed a candy trail that led into Hansel and Gretel's campground. Adira’s group sat on a bench with the fabled siblings, drinking ale and sharing bratwurst.

“Welcome to our camp,” Gretel said to Maleficent.

“Thanks, Gretel,” Maleficent said. 

Rapunzel smiled as she was placed on the ground. She waddled toward the bench and looked over at Adira.

“Where have you been?” the princess asked her bodyguard.

“The ladies on my team killed my ex-boyfriend,” Adira replied. “Hector? The bad man I told you about?”

“I know him. Not personally, but from what you told me,” Rapunzel said. 

“How was he killed?” Pascal asked.

“I shot him, and then the other ladies destroyed his ass with their silver bullets,” Anna said. “It was awesome! You should have been there.”

“Damn, girl! You’re savage,” Pascal remarked. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

“I didn’t know your chameleon could swear,” Anna said to Rapunzel. 

“Sometimes he can, but he might get punished later,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Punished? But why?” Pascal asked.

“Good boys don’t cuss,” Rapunzel sternly told her best friend. 

Maleficent smiled at Rapunzel before turning to the group. Gaining their attention, she said to them,

“In order to protect Rapunzel from the major threat that her abuser poses, I will be taking her to my castle where the other Dark Fairies live. If anybody wishes to come with us, please raise your hand.”

Queen Arianna, Cassandra, Adira, and Anna raised their hands. 

“Be warned that my brethren don’t take kindly to false Christians,” Maleficent said to Rapunzel’s mother. 

“That is fine. I just want you to protect my baby girl,” Queen Arianna said. 

“I shall guard this child with my life,” Maleficent said. 

The six women headed down the eastern path to Maleficent’s castle. As they walked, Anna looked at the Dark Fairy.

“What do you want, Your Highness?” Maleficent asked. 

“You’re a fairy? Right?” Anna said.

Maleficent nodded.

“Aren’t fairies supposed to be cute and friendly?” Anna asked.

Rapunzel’s caregiver threw her head back and cackled. 

"Some of the Fair Folk can be highly elegant and sexy, beloved by mankind. These beings often act as caregivers, housekeepers, or bodyguards towards their mortal hosts. But there are others who have turned to the dark side. Strong enough to tear their enemies apart, these creatures crave blood, flesh, and souls to feed their undying hunger.” 

“What sort of creatures?” Anna asked. 

“The kind that little children have nightmares about,” Maleficent responded. “In fact, these deadly beasts are the nightmares themselves.” 

“Not really specific, but whatever,” Anna chuckled. 

The Dark Fairy flashed a sinister yet playful grin at Rapunzel's girlfriend. 

“Why be specific? It would just ruin the fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Punzel Being Cute](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzel%27s_smile.jpg#Tangled)


	10. Royal Babies and Fallen Angels

_ “But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?” _

* * *

_ _

Half a mile later, Maleficent’s group approached their destination. 

“Home sweet home,” the Dark Queen of Fairies said.

Rapunzel gazed in awe at the facade of her surrogate aunt’s home. The Dark Fairy’s fortress was a Gothic chateau that rivaled Count Dracula’s castle, accessed via a bridge that was guarded by grotesque gargoyles.

“Dear ladies, I bid you welcome to my unhallowed domain,” Maleficent said. “Enter freely, go safely, and leave something of the happiness you bring.”

“What does that mean?” Rapunzel asked. 

“It’s a literary recitation. Just thought it sounded cool,” Maleficent answered.

“Should we take off our shoes and leave them at the door?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I would appreciate that,” Maleficent said. 

Rapunzel’s group removed their footwear and threw them into a nearby briar patch. Maleficent walked up to the front doors of the castle. She knocked on them, standing back as the doors swung open by themselves. 

“Are you prepared to enter my castle?” Maleficent asked.

Rapunzel took her mother’s hand.

“We are,” Queen Arianna said.

Rapunzel’s group followed Maleficent into the main corridor of the castle. Hanging on the walls were realistic portraits of female characters from Shakespeare’s plays. Below each portrait was a golden plaque displaying the character’s name. 

“Who painted these?” Queen Arianna asked. 

Diablo appeared on Maleficent’s left shoulder.

“I did,” the raven said. 

“Wow! You’re so talented,” Rapunzel said.

“Thank you, my dear,” Diablo blushed. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Your raven can paint?” Queen Arianna said to Maleficent.

“Diablo is a warlock who can transform into a raven,” Maleficent explained to the Queen. “He is my servant and devoted lover.”

“And a bookworm,” Diablo remarked. 

Through a doorway on the left side of the corridor, the group entered a medieval dining room with purple-and-black banners hanging from the ceiling. Seated at a round table were twenty-one Dark Fairies dressed in medieval clothing. Each of the winged warriors descended from a different culture around the world. However, Rapunzel noticed that none of them were white. 

“Hello, my dears,” Maleficent said to her family. 

Maleficent’s subjects bowed to their mistress. Rapunzel waved at the fairies. 

“They’re all beautiful,” Rapunzel said. 

“Within beauty, there’s a beast,” Maleficent replied. 

An African-American fairy smiled at the princess and waved back at her. Dressed in the style of a Renaissance bandit, the fairy appeared to be intimidating but surprisingly soft-hearted. 

“Hello, Lance,” Maleficent said to the fairy.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” Lance said to his Queen. 

“Everybody, I want you to meet Princess Rapunzel Gilda Moore of Corona. She is the daughter of Queen Arianna,” Maleficent announced to her subjects. 

“Hello, Rapunzel,” the Dark Fairies said.

Lance turned toward Rapunzel and decided that it was best to introduce himself to her.

“I am Lance Strongbow, Prince of Thieves and Master of Chivalry,” the fairy said to the princess. “Standing next to me is my boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert.” 

Approaching the princess, Lance shook hands with Rapunzel. 

“Nice to meet you,” Rapunzel said. 

“Hey, Eugene! Get your ass over here,” Lance called out to his partner.

Getting up from the table, Eugene slowly walked toward Rapunzel. Rapunzel noticed that an inverted pentagram had been etched into the flesh of his forehead. All of the other Dark Fairies wore the same symbol on their foreheads or cheeks, being the devoted disciples of their Queen. 

“Hello, Eugene,” Rapunzel said. 

Lance’s boyfriend frowned at the princess. 

“I was expecting someone taller,” Eugene said. 

“Eugene! Be polite to our guest,” Lance said to his boyfriend. “She is royalty.”

“Sorry,” Eugene said. 

“That’s okay. You’re quite handsome,” Rapunzel said. 

“And you’re beautiful,” Eugene replied. 

“Thank you,” Rapunzel blushed.

Maleficent picked up Rapunzel, tickling her toes. Rapunzel giggled and squirmed. Lance’s boyfriend noticed the princess’s diapered butt peeking out from under the hem of her blouse.

“Your Majesty?” Eugene said to his Queen. “Why is Rapunzel wearing Pampers? Isn’t she an adult?”

“Yes, Rapunzel’s an adult. She wears diapers because she’s a baby at heart who just wants to be loved and protected,” Maleficent replied. 

“And I also have potty issues,” Rapunzel said. 

“Forgive me for my ignorance,” Eugene apologized. 

“Ignorance and bigotry are two demons who share the same house,” Rapunzel replied.

“Indeed,” Maleficent said. 

Maleficent carried Rapunzel over to the table and set her down in a highchair at the end of the table. Next to the highchair was an ebony throne. 

“Time to feed the baby,” Maleficent said. 

“May I please have beer?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Absolutely not! There shall be no alcohol for you, sweetie,” Queen Arianna said.

“Why not?” Rapunzel said to her mother.

“Because you’ve had nothing but liquids all day. Besides, you need a proper meal, not booze.”

“Alright, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

Maleficent sat down at the table with her guests. She reclined on her throne, smirking at her subjects. All of the Dark Fairies stared at her. Their Queen simply snapped her fingers and made jazz hands. Instantly, bowls of lobster soup appeared on the table. 

“Before we begin the first course of our evening meal, would anybody care to be informed about my origins?” Maleficent asked. 

“I would love to hear your backstory,” Queen Arianna said.

The Dark Fairy smiled at Rapunzel’s mother and began her tale. 

"Once upon a time, before gaining my position as ruler of the Dark Forest, I was the Queen of Neverland.”

“What’s Neverland?” Rapunzel asked.

“Haven’t you read _ Peter Pan_?” Cassandra whispered to Rapunzel.

“Not really, but I remember Googling the story a while ago,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Neverland is a kingdom inhabited by pirates, outlaws, mermaids, Pacific Islanders, and fairies,” Maleficent answered. "It's one of the five Kingdoms of Fable, and one of the most iconic realms in literary history.

As Maleficent spoke, the Dark Fairies and their guests began to eat their appetizers. 

“What sort of fairies live there?” Queen Arianna asked. 

“Tinkers, Dark Fairies, and Elementals,” Maleficent said.

"Who were your subjects?" Rapunzel asked.

“When I used to be Queen, my subjects included Captain Hook, the Blue Fairy, Tinker Bell, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.” 

“You used to be friends with the Godmothers of Aurora?” Cassandra asked. 

“Yes, I was,” Maleficent admitted. 

“Who were your parents?” Queen Arianna asked as she spoon-fed Rapunzel. 

“My parents were Hermia and Lysander. Sadly, they are no longer with me.”

“What happened to your parents, Grandma?” Cassandra asked. “Were they kidnapped? Cursed? Enslaved?” 

“Exterminated. They were gassed to death when the island was invaded.” 

“That’s horrible,” Eugene said. 

“What kind of heartless monster would do such a thing?” Lance asked. 

Maleficent sighed. She glanced over at the two men and replied,

“Peter Pan.”

Rapunzel raised her hand. 

“Yes, beastie?” the Dark Queen of Fairies said. 

“I thought Peter Pan was one of the heroes?” Rapunzel asked. 

“That’s a lie,” Maleficent said. 

Rapunzel’s eyes widened. She felt tears beginning to form while Maleficent continued her story. 

“Contrary to what mortals within the Land Without Magic have heard of Peter Pan, he is not an immature youngster who talks to fairies and lives in a tree with homeless kids. He is a dangerously intelligent warlord trapped inside the body of a young boy, with the Lost Boys being his slaves and the Dark One as their nemsis. Pan viewed the members of my race as ungodly freaks who needed to be cleansed from the realm, waged war against the Dark Fairies.”

“What happened?” Rapunzel asked. 

“With the help of Captain Hook and Tinker Bell, my family fought back against Pan’s regime. There was victory, but not without casualties on both sides. I lost many of my brothers and sisters that day.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Rapunzel said. 

“Because of what Pan did, I was overthrown and cast out of the paradise that used to be my home,” Maleficent wept. “If God was present during the battle, then I’m sure that He had forsaken me, for the kingdom that I loved no longer belonged to me. I was banished here, to Fantasia.” 

“Forsaken by God? So you’re basically Satan?” Rapunzel gasped. 

“Yes and no," Maleficent replied.

“What does that mean?" Rapunzel asked.

“Like Satan, I wear many masks and have the powers of Hell at my side. However, I relate more to Lucifer. We are angels who have fallen from grace, forever flying on the wings of darkness and embarking on a quest of vengeance against those who oppose us.” 

Rapunzel’s babysitter threw her head back and cackled triumphantly. She lifted the princess from her highchair, raising her up to the ceiling for her subjects to see. 

“Do you truly know who I am, Goldilocks?” Maleficent asked her surrogate niece. 

“What are you?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I am the Fairy Godmother of a maidservant-turned princess who was abused by her stepmother. I am the scorned lover of a foolish King who raped me and left me for dead. I am the wicked witch who placed the Sleeping Curse on my rapist’s daughter as punishment for what that bastard did to me. I am the Enchantress who unleashed the beast within the heart of a spoiled prince, giving him a mirror that reflected his soul and the Enchanted Rose that served as a reminder of his fate. I am the Queen of Darkness, the Mother of Outcasts, and the Mistress of Evil.” 

The Dark Fairies stood up and applauded their monarch after she finished her speech. Maleficent placed Rapunzel back in her highchair. She knelt down, smiling at her surrogate niece. 

“And if anybody tries to hurt you or your loved ones, just know that Madame Satan is here to protect you,” the Dark Fairy said to the princess.

Rapunzel giggled as Maleficent grabbed hold of her face and squeezed her face. She clapped her hands, wiggling around in her highchair and kicking her legs. Every Dark Fairy’s heart melted at the sight of the sacred child that had the honor of being invited to dine with them. 

“She’s a cutie, isn’t she? I’ve always wanted a baby to protect and care for,” Maleficent said to her subjects. 

“Those with an inner child never truly grow up,” Rapunzel said. “They just find ways to cope with the reality of a society that rejects those who are different from everyone else.” 

“Yeah, baby! Fuck the status quo,” Lance cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Queen of the Castle](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent/Gallery?file=122MaleficentSitsDown2.png)


	11. Out Comes the Evil

_ "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Cool it with a baboon’s blood, then the charm is firm and good.” _

* * *

_ _

Meanwhile, in the western woods, the Nightshade Sisters sat at the table in the dining room of their leader’s cottage. The witches were having a dinner of blood sausages, meat pies, and sauerkraut. 

“How’s the food, ladies?” Gothel asked her followers.

“It’s sinfully delicious,” Sugracha asked. “What sort of meat did you use?”

“Just some sacrificial lambs,” Gothel said. “Their flesh is the sweetest and most tender.” 

“Though they can be quite spoiled and bratty,” Lady Caine remarked. 

“Indeed,” Gothel agreed. 

Gothel stuffed a handful of sausage into her mouth. Unlike most witches in Corona, she did not use cutlery and preferred eating with her hands, like a peasant who lacked knowledge of proper mealtime etiquette. 

“There are only two things that children can be in my world: Slaves and food,” Gothel said to her coven. “Slaves are to be obeyed and punished. If they break the rules of their masters, they are to be fattened, slaughtered, and cooked for Sunday’s feast.” 

“Wasn’t Rapunzel your slave?” Sugracha asked.

“Yes, she was, but that was a long time ago.”

“It’s too bad that Rapunzel turned her back on you,” Lady Caine said to Gothel.

“She was such a resourceful girl,” Gothel said. “I gave her a home. I gave her protection, and yet she disobeyed me. Then again, she was a rebellious princess. A princess whom I raised to be a proper lady, though she’d rather be a pampered baby who goes to the bathroom in her diapers instead of using the potty. The mere memories of changing her sicken me.” 

“Why didn’t you potty-train her?” Sugracha asked.

“I gave up after she defied me so many times. Since Rapunzel refused to mature, I decided that it was best to punish her with spankings or stuffing nasty surprises into her diapers during her naptime.”

“Nasty surprises? Like what?” Sugracha asked.

“Mostly insects,” Gothel smirked. “Cassandra was decent, though. No diapers for her! She quickly managed to use the chamber pot like a big girl.” 

“At least be glad that Cassandra’s not the one who’s still in Pampers,” Lady Caine laughed. “If she was the baby instead of Rapunzel, you would have a shitty situation on your hands.” 

Lady Caine and Sugracha laughed together. Gothel, however, was not amused. She glared darkly at her companions. 

“Let it be known that Cassandra is a traitor who has crossed the line,” Gothel told her followers. 

“But we shall make her pay for disobeying you,” Lady Caine said to Gothel.

“She’s gone too far,” Sugracha agreed. 

The witches nodded in agreement. Lady Caine grabbed a morsel of sauerkraut from Sugracha’s plate, shoving the stolen portion into her mouth. 

“The bitch must die! She must be punished for her betrayal,” Sugracha said to her leader.

“No, I’m not going to kill her,” Gothel said.

“Then what are you going to do?” Lady Caine asked. 

“I’m going to punish her friends.” 

Gothel smiled at her followers. She cackled along with them, satisfied at the thought of teaching a lesson to her daughter for stabbing her in the back. 

“First, Rapunzel scalps me, even though I’m her mother,” Gothel said. “Then, Cassandra abandons our family. And now, one of our closest sisters was murdered by one of Cinderella’s friends.”

“Which one?” Lady Caine asked.

“Anastasia.”

“The Russian princess?” Sugracha asked.

“No, you idiot! The other one,” Gothel said. 

“Drizella, one of the worst witches in the history of Fantasia, has been destroyed at the hands of her own sister?” Lady Caine asked.

“Indeed,” Gothel said. 

“And we all know what happens to those who kill witches. They become heroes simply for bringing down those who were powerful enough to destroy them,” Sugracha said. 

“They’re not heroes. They’re murderers who must all be made to pay!” Gothel screeched. 

“But are you going to kill them?” Sugracha asked.

“Not Rapunzel or Cassandra, since they’re my daughters. The others shall be disposed of, though.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Lady Caine said.

“You should give Rapunzel a spanking for scalping you,” Sugracha suggested to Gothel.

“How delightful,” Gothel mused. “Then again, her pampered ass is nice and ripe for the paddling.” 

As the witches shared a wicked laugh together, Gothel’s ears picked up the sound of the front door opening. 

“Open locks, whoever knocks,” Gothel said. 

The coven turned around to see who had entered their home. To their disgust, Cinderella walked into the kitchen. With her glass knife clutched in her right hand, the princess struck an intimidating pose. Her strawberry blonde hair had been woven into a French braid reminiscent of Anna’s sister.

“Hello, _ Aschenputtel _,” Gothel said to the princess.

“Midnight hags, what sort of dark magic are you plotting?” Cinderella demanded. 

“A scheme that is nameless,” the Nightshade Sisters hissed. 

“What sort of scheme?” Cinderella asked as she approached the table. 

“A scheme that involves the shedding of your blood,” Sugracha said. 

“The only blood that shall be shed here is yours,” Cinderella boasted. 

“Why do you threaten us?” Gothel asked.

Cinderella smiled at the witches.

“Because Gretel sent me here to kill you.” 

Sugracha stood up from her chair. Shoving the chair to the ground, she stomped toward the princess. Cinderella, sensing that the witch was going to attack her, kicked Sugracha in the face with her left foot. She then grabbed the witch in a headlock. Using her glass knife, she slashed the woman’s throat open. Blood sprayed out from the open wound and splattered all over Cinderella’s face, staining her blue gingham gown. 

“Ding, dong, bitch! One down, two to go,” Cinderella said.

Realizing that Cinderella was a warrior in royal armor, Lady Caine ran toward the door to escape. The door was locked from the outside. 

“Damn it! Let me out,” Lady Caine shouted as she banged on the door. 

“It’s no use, Laura. The door’s locked on purpose,” Gothel said. 

“What? But why?” Gothel said. 

“Nobody gets out of here until one of us is dead,” Gothel said. “My bet’s on the scullery maid.” 

“In your dreams,” Cinderella responded. 

Cinderella ran toward Lady Caine. With her left foot, she swung around on her heel and kicked the witch in the face. Lady Caine dropped to the floor. Her opponent walked over to the cowering witch, smiling at her with sadistic ecstasy. Not knowing what else to do, Lady Caine pretended to act frightened. 

“Please don’t kill me! I’m just a poor soul who has traveled down the path of darkness,” Gothel’s companion begged. 

“Your tears are false. Your soul doesn’t exist,” Cinderella said.

“Neither do your Mama and Papa,” Lady Caine said. “There’s a reason why Lady Tremaine killed your parents.”

“Don’t you dare mention her name!”

“Your parents were fairies who hunted witches. Witches like us,” Lady Caine said. 

Cinderella smiled at the simpering, cowardly witch.

“That’s because they had the ability to see true evil within a demon’s soul.”

With those words, Cinderella knelt down and plunged her knife into Lady Caine’s throat. A spray of blood gushed onto Cinderella’s face. She licked the blood from her lips, delighted at how bittersweet it tasted on her tongue. 

Cinderella stood up and looked at Gothel. The crone snarled at the princess, pointing a knife at her.

“You killed my sisters,” Gothel said. “They’re the only family I ever had.”

“You know nothing about family,” Cinderella said. 

“Of course I do! I’m a mother who provides for her daughters and sisters.”

Strutting toward Gothel, Cinderella knocked the knife out of Gothel’s hands and slapped her across the face.

“I’ve dealt with women like you before,” Cinderella said. 

“There are no women like me,” Gothel said. 

“Bullshit! I know your type. The jealous. The cruel. The sadistic. Women who pose as loving stepmothers but are actually bitches in maternal clothing who abuse and mock the children they’re meant to care for. You’re not a mother, Gothel. You’re a monster.”

“A monster? Last time I checked, you broke into my cottage and murdered my sisters,” Gothel snapped at Cinderella.

“It’s called being a hero. Heroes always do what’s best in order to protect their loved ones,” Cinderella said. “Not that you would understand.” 

Giving the middle finger to Gothel, Cinderella walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door unlocked and opened by itself. 

“Not all heroes live to tell the tale,” Gothel warned the princess.

Rapunzel’s lover smiled at the witch.

“And not all villains deserve to live,” Cinderella said. 

Cinderella exited the cottage. Gothel sat at the table, distraught by the loss of her coven and the abused maidens that she thought of her as her daughters. 

“I did everything I could to protect Rapunzel and Cassandra from the outside world,” Gothel said to herself. “And this is the world I meant! Why couldn’t they listen? Why couldn’t they stay content with their mother?”

_ “Because you’re not their mother.” _

“Who’s there?” Gothel said.

_ “I’m right here, inside your head.” _

“Mom? What are you doing inside my head?” Gothel demanded. “You have no business dwelling inside of my memories or my thoughts.” 

Maleficent laughed at her daughter’s complaints. 

_ “Didn’t you know I’m telepathic?” _

“Stop talking. Get out,” Gothel said.

_ “Your daughters are mine now. I am their caregiver. You’re not.” _

“Leave me alone…”

_ “You were always alone, Belladonna. And now that your coven is dead, how does it feel to know that your plans to reclaim Rapunzel have failed?” _

“GET OUT!” 

Gothel screamed as she banged her head and her fists against the table. She flipped the table over, biting off her fingernails and spitting them out onto the floor. 

“This isn’t over, Mom! I will have my revenge,” Gothel shouted at the ceiling. “Rapunzel and Cassandra will be my daughters again. Together, we shall be the perfect family. No more fights. No more heartbreak. Just sweet dreams and happy endings.” 

Kneeling down, Gothel picked up her knife and smiled at her reflection in the blade. 

“And if anybody tries to take my precious Rapunzel from me, they’ll have to face the consequences.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Angry Gothel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Gothel/Gallery?file=Kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_3.jpg)


	12. Fairy Tale

_ "They’re not fairy tales. Every story in this book actually happened.” _

* * *

_ _

“Coochie, coochie, coo!” Cassandra said as she tickled Rapunzel’s belly, playfully pinching her nose.

Rapunzel wiggled around in her highchair as Cassandra and Queen Arianna took turns spoon-feeding second helpings of their soup to their beloved princess. As she was being fed, Rapunzel noticed Lance staring at her,

“What do you want?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Why exactly do you love Pampers so much?” Lance said to Rapunzel before popping a chicken nugget into his mouth. 

“Because they’re comfortably convenient and provide me with plenty of padded protection,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Do you prefer being soggy or messy?” Eugene asked. 

Queen Arianna and Maleficent glared at Lance’s boyfriend. Rapunzel blushed, her cheeks turning from pink to red. 

“I love my soggy diapers, especially when they’re nice and ripe after a long nap,” Rapunzel confessed. 

“Nice and ripe? What do you mean?” Eugene asked.

“I enjoy squeezing and stuffing my soaked Pampers. However, I detest the feeling of a messy diaper, since it’s a form of sensory overload for me. I only play with my padding if it’s extremely soaked.” 

“Our little princess loves being wet,” Anna said to Lance and Eugene. “It makes her happy.”

“And horny!” Rapunzel giggled. 

Lance and Eugene exchanged concerned glances with each other. 

“Why do you look so afraid, dearies?” Maleficent addressed her two subjects. 

“We’re not afraid,” Lance said. 

“We just think that her fetish is kind of creepy,” Eugene said. 

Trying not to be overwhelmed by Eugene’s attitude towards her fetish, Rapunzel smiled as the main courses appeared on the table. She glanced at the platters of fried chicken livers, mozzarella sticks, buffalo wings, chicken nuggets, and bacon-wrapped pheasants. The centerpiece of the feast was an extra large, deep-dish pepperoni pizza with double the average amount of cheese and a caramelized crust. The pizza was so temptingly mouth-watering that it nearly aroused Rapunzel. In addition to the food, there were glasses of cranberry wine that always refilled themselves. Being a baby at heart, Rapunzel drank her wine from a bottle that she brought with her. 

“Honey? Are you okay?” Queen Arianna said to her daughter. 

Rapunzel looked at her mother. 

“I’m fine, Mommy. I was just hungry,” the Queen’s daughter said. 

The princess then looked at Eugene and replied to him,

“I’m sorry if you think I’m creepy. I didn’t mean to make anyone here uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable? I’m just concerned,” Eugene said. 

“Why?” Rapunzel asked.

“Aren’t you one of those people who roleplay as babies for kicks?”

“Yes, I am,” Rapunzel proudly answered. “But my fetish isn’t what you think it is.”

“What do you mean?” Eugene asked. 

“While Adult-Babies are a fetish community who enjoy regressing into a carefree or childish mindset, it’s mainly a coping mechanism for trauma, stress, and other issues. Those who partake in the fetish are largely male, although there are also plenty of women who indulge in infantilism as well. And yes, there is a sexual component to this fetish, but I won’t be going into detail for fear that I might make everybody lose their appetites and possibly their newfound interest in me.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie! None of my subjects are disgusted by your fetish,” Maleficent assured her surrogate niece. 

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said. 

“You’re welcome,” Maleficent said. 

“It’s comforting to know that there are plenty of people in my life who don’t view me as a freak or an abomination,” Rapunzel said. “As an autistic woman with fetish culture as one of her special interests, I’ve gone through plenty of bullshit simply because I exist within a predominantly neurotypical society whose drama I’m unable to handle or cope with.” 

“You and me both,” the Dark Queen of Fairies laughed. 

“You have the same fetish as her?” Eugene gasped.

“No, you fool! I’m a dominatrix who’s into tickling,” Maleficent replied.

“That’s kinky,” Queen Arianna remarked.

“Indeed,” Rapunzel said. “By the way, may I please be serious for a moment?”

“We’re all ears,” Maleficent said.

“When I used to babysit kids as a way of earning money for charitable reasons, I had unpleasant encounters with parents who legitimately thought that vaccines were the Devil’s medicine and Autism was an unholy disease that fucks up healthy children.”

“Those who refuse to vaccinate their children aren’t saving them from disease. They’re simply inviting Death to be their Godfather,” Maleficent said. 

“Amen,” Rapunzel and Queen Arianna replied. 

“And these are the same false Christians who view chubby people as insatiable gluttons who need to lose weight or else they’re going to Hell for their sinful appetites,” Anna said. 

“You are not a glutton, Anna. You’re just a fat princess who loves to eat,” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend. 

Maleficent smiled at Rapunzel and Anna. However, due to her frustration with the topic of religious hypocrisy, she smacked her left hand against her forehead and shook her head. Being a Dark Fairy who had walked among common men for centuries, she knew that true demons existed not in Hell, but within modern society. 

“I’m an atheist, but I know that to be a true Christian is to rescue those who are oppressed from evil and lend a helping hand to their neighbors when trouble arises,” Maleficent said to her guests. “Those who claim to be on God’s team and obey His commandments but refuse to practice what they preach deserve nothing more than to be plunged into the fiery pit.” 

“Thank you for saying what I was thinking,” Queen Arianna said. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes at her grandmother. She grabbed a buffalo wing and took a bite, smearing her lips with the savory but spicy sauce. 

“May we please switch the subject to something non-religious or non-fetishistic?” Maleficent’s granddaughter requested.

“Like what?” the Dark Queen of Fairies asked.

“Tell us about the Kingdoms of Fable,” Rapunzel said. 

Taking a sip of wine from her glass, Maleficent cleared her throat and began to speak. 

“The Kingdoms of Fable are a group of four Public Domains that were created by their respective Authors. These realms are Fantasia, Wonderland, the Land of Oz, and Neverland.”

“That’s cool,” Rapunzel said. “I didn’t know Oz was real.”

“I’ve been there a couple of times. The witches were cool, but Dorothy’s friends annoyed me,” Maleficent said.

“What about Narnia?” Cassandra asked.

“Narnia is still copyrighted, so it’s not accessible to the public,” Maleficent said. 

“Damn it,” Cassandra said. 

“So fairy tales are real?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, but they’re not quite fantasy. The Authors and Storytellers who created these realms had magical imaginations, and imagination has to come from somewhere, right?” Maleficent said. "Many mortals in the Land Without Magic are familiar with documented histories of charming princes, cursed beasts in disguise, distressed damsels, bloodthirsty demons, and wicked witches.” 

“Don’t forget the fairies,” Eugene said. 

“These stories were written down by Authors such as Giambattista Basile, Mother Goose, Hans Christian Andersen, Charles Perrault, Ernst Theodor Amadeus Hoffman, L. Frank Baum, the Brothers Grimm, Lewis Carroll, and others responsible for creating portals that provided an escape from reality. Over time, these stories became legends. The legends became fairy tales, and fairy tales became bedtime stories.”

As Maleficent spoke, Diablo flew from his mistress’s shoulder and landed on the floor. The raven transformed back into a human. Dressed in a purple-and-black tuxedo and a black fedora, he could have almost been mistaken for Satan himself. 

“Raise your hand if you’re familiar with the story of a wicked fairy who cursed a princess to sleep and never wake up,” Diablo said.

All of the women and the Dark Fairies raised their hands. Diablo sat down at the table, in-between Rapunzel and Queen Arianna. 

“I recently learned that there are alternate realities where different versions of the most popular fairy tales play out and sometimes coexist in the same universe,” Maleficent said.

“For example, Rapunzel has French and Italian counterparts,” Diablo said.

“Really? What are my names in this alternate world?” Rapunzel asked. 

"Your names are Petrosinella, Prunella, Persinette, and Parsillette." 

“So I’m named after parsley instead of rampion?” Rapunzel said. 

Maleficent and Diablo nodded. 

“What exactly is the Author’s job?” Cassandra asked. 

“Their job is to transform fantasy into reality while documenting historical battles between heroes and villains,” Maleficent said. “Speaking of Authors and books, would anybody wish to see my library?”

“I would,” Rapunzel said. 

After finishing their meals, Rapunzel’s group followed Maleficent and the Dark Fairies into the library of the castle. The library was a spacious, circular area with a domed ceiling and a marble fireplace in the center of the room. Though not as grand or large as the Beast’s library, the room still managed to convey a welcoming atmosphere to anybody who entered it. 

“Welcome to my library, my dears. Feel free to browse my collection of fabled lore,” Maleficent said to her friends.

Rapunzel walked over to a mahogany bookshelf. The bookshelf was stocked with Shakespearean titles such as _ Hamlet_, _ Romeo and Juliet_, _ Othello_, _ Macbeth _ , and, of course, _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. Next to Shakespeare’s works was a shelf containing vintage editions of _ Dracula_, _ The Wizard of Oz _ _Frankenstein_, _ Peter Pan_, _ The Jungle Book_, _ Pinocchio_, _ Treasure Island_, _ Alice in Wonderland_, and _ The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. 

“It appears that Diablo’s not the only bookworm in the castle,” Rapunzel said. 

“I appreciate the compliment,” Maleficent replied. “Aside from the classics, I also have _The Fox and the Hound _ and _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow _in my collection.” 

Rapunzel noticed a cauldron in the center of the room. Brewing and bubbling within the cauldron was a gelatinous, dark blue broth.

“What’s that, Auntie?” Rapunzel asked.

“Blueberry slime,” Maleficent said.

"I love slime," Rapunzel said.

“Would you like some for your nappy?” Maleficent asked.

The princess stared down at her Pampers. Rapunzel’s diaper was dangerously full, completely bloated and sagging all the way down to the floor. She held her nose to avoid being suffocated by the strong, foul odor of her own bodily waste that was contained within her padding. 

“I need to be changed first,” Rapunzel said. 

“That can easily be fixed,” Queen Arianna said. “Lay down, baby girl.”

Rapunzel laid down on the carpeted floor. She removed her blouse and spread her legs, undoing the tapes on her diaper while her mother grabbed the purple backpack from Cassandra. She opened the backpack, took out a fresh diaper and wet wipes, and then knelt down on the floor next to her daughter. 

“Ready, honey?” Queen Arianna asked. 

“I’m ready,” Rapunzel said. 

All of the men in the room averted their eyes as Queen Arianna changed her daughter’s diaper, not wishing to look upon Rapunzel’s genitalia for fear of being seen as perverts. Once Rapunzel was cleaned up, her dirty diaper was thrown into the fireplace. 

“There you go, Goldilocks! You’re all snug and dry,” Queen Arianna said to her daughter. 

Rapunzel stood up on her knees. She patted the front of her diaper, making sure that the tapes weren’t too tight. 

“Alright, Auntie. I’m ready for slime time,” Rapunzel said. 

Maleficent picked up Rapunzel and walked over to the cauldron. She gently lowered the princess into the bubbling slime, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Are you sure that the slime is safe?” Cassandra asked her grandmother.

“I’m positive,” Maleficent replied. 

“Mind if I play with you?” Cassandra said to Rapunzel.

“Go ahead. Just be gentle,” Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel shuddered as her diaper absorbed the slime. Growing thicker between her legs and thighs, her Pampers expanded in response to being filled with the gooey substance. Cassandra reached between Rapunzel’s legs and squeezed her friend’s bulgy, slimy diaper. Rapunzel giggled as her diaper wobbled back and forth. She clapped her hands and smacked her pampered butt, making it jiggle. Maleficent and Cassandra smiled at Rapunzel’s adorable antics. 

“Talk about shaking what your Mommy gave you,” Rapunzel laughed. 

“She does have a cutie booty,” Cassandra said to Eugene. 

“That’s just gross,” Eugene said. 

Cassandra scowled at Lance’s partner.

“What? You were probably thinking the same thing!” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t say it out loud,” Eugene said. 

“Even if you did, I would have slapped you,” Cassandra responded. 

“Try me,” Eugene said. 

“Are you daring me to get physical with you? Because I will beat your ass to the floor,” Cassandra said. 

Rapunzel pouted at Cassandra and Eugene.

“Guys, please stop fighting! It’s not nice,” the princess commanded. “You’re supposed to be friends.” 

“She started it,” Eugene argued. 

Cassandra glared at Eugene. Eugene blew a raspberry at his nemesis and attempted to slap her. Cassandra stepped aside, smirking as Eugene accidentally slapped his boyfriend. 

“What the hell, bro?” Lance asked.

“I’m so sorry,” Eugene said.

While Eugene gave an apology hug to his boyfriend, Cassandra picked up Rapunzel and sat down with her. She began to bounce the princess up and down in her lap. 

“Does my pampered princess love stuffing her diapers with slime?” Cassandra cooed. 

“Slimy diapers are the best,” Rapunzel said. 

Eugene and Lance slowly backed away from the two women. They kept their eyes on Rapunzel, who was busy sucking on her strawberry pacifier while having her diaper squeezed by Cassandra. 

“If you want, I’ll give you two some privacy,” Maleficent said.

“Thanks, Auntie,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel’s mother and the Dark Fairies exited the library, giving the two women a chance to have the library to themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Dining Room of Maleficent's Castle](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Castle/Gallery?file=316DarkCastle.png)


	13. Two Families, One Army

_ "Now it’s time to rise up, or it’s time to stand down, and the answer is easy to see. And I’ll swear by the sword, if you’re in, get on board. Are you ready? I’m ready. We’re ready. Ready as we’ll ever be.” _

* * *

“Do you want snuggles or kisses?” Cassandra asked her favorite princess.

  
  
“Both are good,” Rapunzel said. 

“Also, is it okay if I get frisky with your diaper?” Cassandra teased.

“If you want, but please go easy on me,” Rapunzel said.

“As you wish, baby girl.”

Cassandra snuggled with her companion. She kissed Rapunzel’s face and tummy, reaching into the front of her diaper. Rapunzel nearly wet herself as she felt the warmth of Cassandra’s fingers rubbing against her vulva. She licked her lips, sucking on her fingers while moaning in pleasure. 

“I’ve many stories about you,” Cassandra confessed as she fondled Rapunzel.

“What kind of stories?” Rapunzel asked.

“Lots of stories. For example, I heard that you’re a babysitter who loves being in the company of women and children. You enjoy playing with actual babies, because they brighten your day.” 

“Children are my friends,” Rapunzel answered. “Also, I do admire women.”

“Are you a lesbian?” Cassandra asked. 

“I’m actually pansexual,” Rapunzel answered. 

“That’s cool! I was just asking because I have a crush on you.”

“Really? Cass, that’s so sweet,” Rapunzel said. 

Cassandra blushed at being complimented. 

“Also, why don’t you wear adult diapers?”

“Because they’re not cute and soft enough for me. Luckily, my Pampers are just right.” 

“And so are you,” Cassandra replied.

Without warning, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck and kissed her partner on the lips. Cassandra pressed her hand against Rapunzel’s crotch, squishing the slime-filled diaper between her fingers. 

“I’m a wild child,” Rapunzel giggled.

“Yes, you are. You’re my wild child,” Cassandra said. 

Cassandra smacked her girlfriend’s crotch, causing Rapunzel’s undergarment to slightly jiggle as if it was a sack of pudding rather than slime-filled padding. Rapunzel wiggled her hips, reaching between her legs and grabbing hold of her diaper. 

“Do you have any special interests besides diapers?” Cassandra asked. 

Rapunzel nodded. She hugged her girlfriend, looking into her grey eyes. 

“Though I enjoy indulging in infantilism, I’m also into chameleons, feasting, weapons, books, painting, ballet, classical folklore, warrior women, fairies, witchcraft, and many other interests that would be impossible to mention unless you end up being annoyed.”

“I’m not annoyed,” Cassandra said. 

“Why not?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because you deserve to have your voice heard. Just because you’ve been told to keep your mouth shut doesn’t mean that you should have to stay quiet. Let your thoughts be turned into words.”

“Thanks, Cass,” Rapunzel said. “When Gothel used to be my caregiver, she always told me that daughters are to be obeyed and not heard.”

“She’s wrong. Then again, my Mom’s wrong about many things,” Cassandra replied. 

“Yes, she is. She’s a lying bitch who deserves to be killed.” 

To make Rapunzel feel better, Cassandra held the princess up and gave her diapered crotch a kiss. The princess giggled as she kicked her legs. Cassandra held Rapunzel close to her heart, giving her another kiss. 

“Thanks for the kisses,” Rapunzel said.

“You’re welcome, baby girl.”

Cassandra placed Rapunzel on the floor. She patted her on the head, smiling at her girlfriend. 

“Would you like to get dressed now? You would be pretty cold in just a diaper, a bib, and stockings,” Gothel’s daughter said. 

Rapunzel smiled as she placed her hand in her mouth. Sucking on her fingers, she giggled at her girlfriend. 

“Yes, please!”

“First, I need you to spin,” Cassandra said. 

Rapunzel walked over to the center of the room and spun around. As she twirled, Cassandra waved her hands back and forth. The princess giggled as her lavender blouse transformed into a pink minidress with gigot sleeves. In addition to the dress, her outfit included fingerless mauve gloves, violet knee-high boots, and a pair of black-and-purple striped stockings. 

“How do I look?” Rapunzel asked.

“Beautiful and radiant as a sunbeam,” Cassandra replied.

“As for you, a change in attire is required,” Rapunzel said to her partner. “If we’re going to fight my abuser and her coven, then you should be dressed more practically.” 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s words.

“Dressed more practically? Those are wise words coming from a pampered princess who looks like a pastel Goth baby doll.”

Rapunzel pouted at Cassandra. 

“Okay, I get it! No need to be so dramatic,” Gothel’s daughter replied.

Cassandra snapped her fingers and shouted,

“Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!” 

Rapunzel watched as her girlfriend transformed. No longer was she a Goth witch, but an Arthurian knight with a burgundy cloak draped over her shoulders. 

“Better than a chainmail bikini, am I right?” Cassandra laughed. 

“Totally,” Rapunzel said. 

Cassandra picked up Rapunzel and carried her into the dining room. The Dark Fairies stood around the table, dressed in the clothing of Goth bikers rather than medieval armor.

“Why is everybody dressed like an angry mob?” Rapunzel asked her surrogate aunt. 

“For dramatic effect,” Maleficent replied.

Seated on her throne, Maleficent wore a tea-length gown of black leather. The gown featured flowing sleeves and a revealing neckline that showcased her cleavage. The gown’s skirt was slit on the left side, giving plenty of room for the Mistress of Evil to show her legs off. As her weapon of choice, the Dark Queen of Fairies wielded a flaming sword in her right hand. Her partner in love, Diablo, was dressed in black leather pants and black armor that barely covered his body. A Plague Doctor mask was worn over his face. 

“Why’s Grandpa wearing such ridiculous attire?” Cassandra asked her grandmother.

“Because he insisted on looking sexy,” Maleficent replied. “He requested to wear something scandalous, even though we’re going into battle against wicked witches.”

Rapunzel stared at Diablo as if he’d confessed to being Lucifer’s concubine. Diablo averted his eyes to avoid looking at the princess. 

“Where’s Mommy and the other ladies?” Rapunzel asked.

“They’ll be here in ten minutes,” Eugene said. “Her Majesty’s entourage needed to change upstairs.” 

Cassandra smiled at Rapunzel as she bounced the princess around in her arms. Ten minutes later, Adira entered the room with Queen Arianna and Anna by her side. Rapunzel’s mother wore an armored purple-and-white gown with diamond-studded sabatons and a pair of fingerless white gloves. A diamond crown adorned the Queen’s head, adding an added element of elegance to her fashionable regalia. Queen Arianna carried her daughter’s backpack in her right hand. 

“You look beautiful, Your Majesty,” Cassandra said. 

“Thanks,” Queen Arianna said. 

Rapunzel stared at her girlfriend’s attire. Dressed in a Red Riding Hood-themed ensemble, Anna’s outfit consisted of a white off-the-shoulder blouse with bishop sleeves and a black-and-red gingham skirt, accessorized with red-and-black striped leggings and black knee-high leather boots that were open-toed. Worn over her outfit was a hooded cape of bright red suede that was fastened with a circular ruby pendant. 

“You look badass,” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend.

“Thanks,” Anna said.

“This Red Riding Hood doesn’t need any hunters or woodcutters to rescue her,” Adira chuckled. “She can kill her own wolves.”

Anna and her girlfriend both chuckled at Adira’s remark. 

“Is everybody ready to kill some witches?” Maleficent asked her subjects. 

The Dark Fairies, princesses, and Queens raised their fists to the ceiling and cheered loudly. 

“Before we go to battle, may I please perform my _ Windeltanz _ and then get changed afterwards?” Rapunzel asked.

“As you wish,” Maleficent said. 

Rapunzel climbed onto the table. Though she lowered her head to avoid eye contact, the eyes of Maleficent’s subjects were focused on her. She turned around and smiled at her mother. 

“Come on, Punzie,” the princess whispered to herself. “Don’t be scared. Just jiggle and wiggle.

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel began to swing her hips from side to side. She then lifted up her skirt and wiggled her crotch. She giggled while her drooping diaper wobbled between her legs. The audience laughed at the dance that Rapunzel was performing. After Rapunzel finished her dance, she looked over at Maleficent and her subjects.

“Now could somebody please change me?” the princess asked.

“I will,” Cassandra and Anna replied together.

Rapunzel laid down on the table. Smirking at her two girlfriends, she spread her legs. Cassandra grabbed the backpack from Queen Arianna and opened it. Taking out a fresh diaper and wipes, she peeled back the tapes on Rapunzel’s undergarment. She handed the wipes to Anna. Rapunzel giggled as Anna wiped her down and kissed her tummy. Maleficent smirked at the two women working together to care for the princess. 

Once Rapunzel’s diaper was changed, Anna lifted her girlfriend from the table and carried her over to her mother. Queen Arianna grabbed her daughter from Anna’s arms. She snuggled with Rapunzel, kissing her forehead.

“Alright, people! Let’s get down to business to defeat the coven,” Adira said.

“Hell, yeah!” Rapunzel cheered. 

Maleficent’s army marched out of the castle, banging their fists against their chests as they let out their war cry. Rapunzel covered her ears, looking over at her mother. Queen Arianna handed her daughter to Cassandra and kissed her on the nose. As Rapunzel stole a kiss from Cassandra, Anna walked up to the princess with a water balloon in her left hand. 

“What’s that balloon for?” Rapunzel asked.

“For your diaper,” Anna replied.

Rapunzel grabbed the balloon from her girlfriend and hastily shoved it down the front of her diaper. Anna gently patted Rapunzel’s crotch. 

“The balloon is filled with holy water. It’s a powerful weapon against demons and witches.”

“Thank you, Anna,” Rapunzel said. 

As Maleficent’s army continued to march along the road of yellow bricks, Cassandra cradled her girlfriend tenderly. 

“Don’t worry, my little Goldilocks,” Gothel’s daughter whispered to the princess. “Everything’s going to be just right.”

“But what if everything goes wrong? What if my daughter tries to kill you?” Maleficent asked her granddaughter. 

Rapunzel shook her padded butt. She giggled at Maleficent and Cassandra. 

“There’s no need to be put in harm’s way when you’ve got a secret weapon up your sleeve. Or in this case, inside your pants.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Maleficent](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent/Gallery?file=412ThreePieces.png)


	14. Meltdown

_"You've used me and abused me, but you will not destroy me."_

* * *

Passing through a broken wrought-iron gate, Maleficent’s army entered the graveyard where the tower and outdoor greenhouse of Rapunzel’s former captor was located. The Dark Fairies looked around to see if the witch was in hiding. 

“I don’t see any signs of Gothel around here,” Eugene said. 

Maleficent examined the scenery. Aside from ample vegetation and demonic statues, the witch was nowhere to be found. 

“Your daughter used her magic to build all of this? In the middle of a graveyard?” Diablo asked his mistress. 

The Dark Queen of Fairies nodded at her servant.

“This graveyard used to be a sanctuary for witches and warlocks, but now it’s unhallowed ground,” Maleficent said. 

“What does that mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“Criminals are buried here,” Maleficent replied. 

“What sort of criminals?” Rapunzel asked.

“Rapists, murderers, and cannibals.”

“Oh, my!” Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Anna gasped in unison. 

As they strolled through the garden, Rapunzel’s girlfriends looked at the trees in the forest. The trees were predominantly juniper. Though, there were also oak and pine trees as well. 

“This garden is like a clearing. How exactly did Gothel manage to create all of this and still leave room for trees to grow?” Anna asked. 

“She cut down trees in order to make more room for her plants,” Maleficent replied. “They grew back.”

Cassandra glanced at a statue of a demonic nun. The nun cast judgmental eyes at those who viewed her, holding a swaddled baby demon in her arms. Both Rapunzel and her two girlfriends shuddered at the sight of such a blasphemous sculpture. 

“These creepy statues actually have an interesting backstory. You see, wicked witches are enemies of the Christian people,” Maleficent said. 

“Is that why there’s so many statues of winged demons around this area?” Rapunzel asked.

“Demons and gargoyles,” Maleficent replied. 

“I can’t believe that my Mom was Goth before I was born,” Cassandra said.

Holding Rapunzel in her arms, Cassandra sat down on a bench. She noticed a tree with Granny Smith and Red Delicious apples hanging from its branches. 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Rapunzel exclaimed.

Cassandra looked over at the tree. 

“What a strange tree. It’s got both red and green apples,” Gothel’s daughter said.

“This tree is my daughter’s most prized possession,” Maleficent said. “My daughter is quite fond of apples, especially since she’s a disciple of the Evil Queen.”

“If she’s a disciple of the Evil Queen, then doesn’t that mean her apples might be poisoned?” Cassandra asked her grandmother.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Maleficent said.

Rapunzel’s mouth watered as she looked at the apples. She raised her arms up, glancing at Cassandra. 

“Could you please lift me up? I’m hungry,” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend.

“As you wish,” Cassandra replied.

Cassandra lifted the princess upward so she could grab a bite to eat. Rapunzel looked down at her diaper, giggling as the ultra thick padding wiggled and jiggled between her legs. She grabbed one of the smallest green apples. Upon obtaining her midnight snack, she was lowered down and placed on the ground. 

“Snack time!” Rapunzel giggled. 

Just as Rapunzel was about to take a bite, the apple rapidly began to rot. She screamed and threw the decayed fruit to the ground. 

“Rotten to the core,” Cassandra remarked.

“Just like me.”

Rapunzel turned around and gasped, sucking on her thumb. Gothel stood behind her. The witch smirked at the princess as she crept closer. Looking down, Rapunzel saw a silver knife clutched in Gothel’s left hand. 

“Hello, little girl,” Gothel said. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Rapunzel said.

“Then why are you resisting? Be a good baby and come to Mommy.”

“You’re not her mother,” Queen Arianna said.

Gothel scowled at the Queen. She snarled, walking up to Rapunzel’s mother and grabbing her in a headlock. Queen Arianna gasped for air as she was held at knifepoint by the crazed witch. Gothel’s grey eyes turned green and glowed as she smiled at the Queen.

“Rapunzel is mine! You gave her to me in exchange for vegetables. Therefore, I’m her mother. I changed her, fed her, bathed her, nursed her, and did everything that any good parent would do for their child.”

“Bullshit!” Cassandra shouted. 

Hearing Cassandra’s voice, Gothel whirled around. She glanced at her daughter.

“Excuse me?” Gothel said to her daughter.

“You abused her. Just like you did to me,” Cassandra said. 

“She’s right,” Rapunzel agreed.

Gothel walked up to her daughter and slapped her across the face. 

“Do you even hear yourself, Cassandra? You’re mumbling,” Gothel said. “That’s what you and Rapunzel have in common. None of you know when to shut up!”

“Fuck you,” Cassandra muttered. 

“What was that, dear? Speak up so Mommy can hear you. You know how much she hates the mumbling. It’s really annoying.”

Cassandra’s eyes flashed furiously. She punched Gothel in the face, kicking her in the groin.

“FUCK YOU!” Gothel’s daughter shouted.

“I can’t believe it,” Gothel said. “My own daughter hates me, even though she belongs to me.” 

Queen Arianna shook her head at Gothel.

“No, she does not. Children are not their parent’s slaves or their property. They are humans who should be treated with love and respect, something that you don’t have.”

“SHUT UP!” Gothel screeched.

Rapunzel whimpered and covered her ears. She wiggled around in Cassandra’s arms. Gothel smiled at the princess as she slowly walked toward Cassandra, smiling creepily with her arms outstretched. The witch looked at Queen Arianna and said to her,

“You know nothing of love or motherhood. Did you change her diapers? No. Did you feed her? No. Did you play with her? No.”

“I may have lost out on having a baby, but I regained her,” Queen Arianna declared. “And as for you, Gothel, you’re the one who doesn’t know shit about mothers.”

Gothel tilted her head as she reached for the princess.

“Come here, little baby,” Gothel snarled. 

“No,” Rapunzel said.

“Did you hear what she said? She’s not going with you,” Cassandra said. 

Gothel flashed a deadly smirk at her daughter.

“If you want to kidnap me again, then you’ll have to go through your own daughter,” Rapunzel replied to the witch.

“Over my dead body,” Gothel snarled. 

Cassandra laughed as she snatched the knife from her mother. Without hesitation, she stabbed Gothel in the abdomen. Gothel screamed and growled as she felt burning acid coursing her veins. To witches, any weaponry made of silver was powerful enough to weaken their powers or even kill them if the blow was hard enough. 

“You spoiled brat! What is this deed that you’ve done?” Gothel screamed. 

“An act of true love,” Cassandra replied.

Growling furiously, Gothel screamed at her daughter. She raised her arms to the heavens. A powerful windstorm brewed around the graveyard as thorny vines sprang up from the spot where Cassandra stood and wrapped themselves around Rapunzel’s waist. Rapunzel wiggled to free herself from the restraints, but they wouldn’t budge. 

“What’s happening?” Rapunzel screamed.

“I don’t know, baby girl, but don’t be scared,” Cassandra shouted. “I’ll protect you.”

“And so will I,” Queen Arianna said.

Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Queen Arianna huddled together, holding onto each other. They closed their eyes and waited for Gothel’s fury to subside. When they opened their eyes, the three women discovered that they were no longer in the forest. They now stood in the main room of the towering prison that once held Rapunzel captive. The princess stared down at her bleeding wrists. They had been pierced and bruised by the thorns. To make things worse, she was now dressed in a peasant's shawl and dirndl instead of the colorful attire that Gothel's daughter changed her into. Rapunzel looked at Cassandra. 

"Don't look at me! This wasn't my doing," Cassandra said.

Gothel cackled as she approached Cassandra. She grabbed the princess from her daughter. In a mockery of maternal care, she spat in Rapunzel’s face while cradling the Queen’s daughter in her arms. She smiled at the disgruntled princess, watching her wiggle around. 

“Isn’t it lovely to be back into Mommy’s arms, baby girl?" Gothel cooed. "After all, there’s no place like home.” 

Rapunzel cried as Gothel cradled her in her arms. 

“Hush, child! You should be happy that you’re with your real Mommy,” Gothel said. 

“She’s not your baby,” Cassandra reminded her mother. 

“Shut up!” Gothel snarled. 

Frowning at her mother, Cassandra crossed her arms and stood in a corner of the room.

“I wish Pascal was here,” Rapunzel whispered to herself.

Instantly, the cuddly chameleon that Rapunzel adored appeared on her right shoulder. The princess grabbed her friend and squeezed him in a tight hug. 

"I missed you, little guy," Rapunzel said.

"And I missed you," Pascal replied.

Gothel broke up the reunion by grabbing Pascal from Rapunzel and sealing him in a glass jar which she placed on the kitchen table. Queen Arianna watched in horror as Gothel proceeded to undress Rapunzel after putting her down on the floor. Rapunzel shivered, feeling Gothel’s hands on her skin as she experienced an inappropriate massage. The witch smirked nastily at Queen Arianna, touching areas of Rapunzel’s body that a real mother would never put her hands on. 

“How about if we do another photography session? Like we used to?” Gothel whispered to Rapunzel. 

“No,” Rapunzel shouted at her. 

“Yes,” Gothel hissed. “Besides, it will be a fun way to refresh your memories of all the things we shared.” 

“Get your hands away from my daughter, you bitch!" Queen Arianna commanded.

Gothel simply laughed at the Queen.

“She's my daughter. I’m her Mommy," the witch said. "It’s my job to make sure she's not lonely.”

The princess cringed as the witch pinched her breasts. She slapped Gothel's hand and pouted at her. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Rapunzel said. 

“If you refuse to cooperate with me, then I’ll have no choice but to punish you like the pampered brat you are!” Gothel snarled.

Gothel grabbed Rapunzel’s braid. The princess screamed and cried as she struggled to break free from the witch's grasp.

"Stop fighting me. You know much I hate difficult children," the witch said.

With a snap of the witch’s fingers, Rapunzel's wrists were shackled together with blue chains and a blue pacifier was forced into her mouth. Gothel placed the princess in her highchair, patting her on the head.

“Now be a good little baby for Mommy and keep your mouth shut,” Gothel cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone. “Meanwhile, I have business to take care of. Or rather, dispose of.”

Gothel cackled as she approached Queen Arianna. But before she could enact any wicked thoughts that formed in her mind, Cassandra walked up to her mother and pinned her against the wall. 

“You’re disgusting!” Rapunzel’s girlfriend shouted at the witch.

“Says the traitor who abandoned her family,” Gothel snapped. 

“I turned my back on your coven because it sickened me. How could you be so heartless as to commit such heinous actions in the name of a God who doesn’t exist?” 

“Zhan Tiri does exist. She lives in me, as she does in you,” Gothel said. 

“Don’t listen to her, Cassandra!” Queen Arianna warned Gothel’s daughter. “She’s a lying bitch.”

Gothel turned to the Queen and scowled at her.

“Shut up! This is none of your concern,” the witch snarled. 

Deciding to act on her maternal instincts, Rapunzel’s mother fought back against the witch who was responsible for robbing her daughter of a proper childhood. 

“I have a right to be concerned about your daughter. She doesn’t even deserve to have a monster for a parent.”

Gothel smiled at the Queen.

“You want me to be the monster? Fine. Now I’m the monster.”

The witch removed the knife from the wound that Cassandra gave her. She walked toward the Queen and grabbed her in a headlock. The Queen simply smirked as the witch held the knife to her throat. 

“Your daughter did the right thing by turning her back on your coven,” Queen Arianna said to the witch. “She didn’t abandon her mother. She simply refused to continue living under the roof of a perverted dominatrix with an authoritarian complex.”

“I’m sorry, but are you my daughter? No, you’re not! So shut the fuck up or I shall silence you with my knife,” Gothel said. 

“You’ll need more than a knife to stop me.” 

The Queen grabbed Gothel’s arm and kicked her in the stomach. Gothel tumbled to the ground, hitting her head against the hardwood floor. She looked up to see Cassandra stomping towards her. 

“Cassandra, please be a proper daughter and help your Mommy fight off this madwoman," Gothel said to Rapunzel's girlfriend. "She is a threat to our family.”

“Her Majesty’s not the threat around here. You are,” Cassandra replied.

“How could you say that to your own mother?” Gothel gasped.

Cassandra kicked Gothel in the face, looking down at her.

"You may have created me, but you are not my mother.”

“There you go again with the nonsensical mumbling!” Gothel scoffed. 

Rapunzel glared at the witch. Baring her buck teeth at Gothel, her emerald eyes flashed with flames of pain and anger that burned their way into the witch's soul. 

“Did she mumble, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked. “Or should we even call you that?”

“Of course I’m your mother! Don’t be a retard,” Gothel said. 

The princess gasped at hearing this unforgivable slur. Queen Arianna felt ready to dropkick Gothel out of the window as she picked up Rapunzel from the highchair. Rapunzel spat out her pacifier, casting a deathly glare at the witch.

“Wrong fucking choice of words,” the Queen’s daughter said. 

“Why are you siding with this stranger?” Gothel laughed. “You barely even know her. I’m your real mother. Join me, and we shall be the perfect family. I can give you everything you need.”

“No, you won’t,” Queen Arianna said. 

"You're not her mother. I am," Gothel snarled at the Queen. "Rapunzel needs me! She's the child. I'm the adult. Besides, it's a well-known fact that retarded children, especially those with Autism, need proper guardians because their minds are too infantile to fully understand the dangers of the outside world.” 

For the Queen's daughter, the witch’s words were the last straw. 

“First of all, I am an autistic woman. My disability isn’t a fucking accessory. It’s my identity,” Rapunzel ranted. “Second, while I am childlike, I do not have the mindset of an infant. I’m a grown-ass princess who enjoys being babied and diapered because it makes me happy."

“Really, Rapunzel? You’re still in diapers?” Gothel interrupted. 

In response to Gothel’s cruel words, Queen Arianna grabbed a frying pan from the wall and smacked Cassandra’s mother across the face. She smiled at Rapunzel. The Queen’s daughter smiled back and continued her speech.

“Last but not least, no child deserves a mother who doesn't give a fuck about her own offspring or treats them like playthings rather than people. Children are not servants. They are not puppets. They are not dogs. They are human beings with emotions, hopes, and dreams.”

Undoing her shackles, the princess waddled toward Gothel. She continued glaring at the witch as she held the water balloon above her head. 

“I may be autistic, but you do not speak for me,” Rapunzel said.

Gothel panicked at the sight of the water balloon. 

“Don’t throw that water, Rapunzel!” the witch warned the princess. “If you splash me, you’ll regret it.” 

“The only thing I regret is not wishing for my real mother to find and rescue me.”

“I am your mother. Stop fighting me!" Gothel argued.

“No, I won’t! I will never stop fighting to protect my loved ones from monsters like you!" Rapunzel shouted at the witch. "Besides, I already have a mother. A real mother who actually cares about me as a person and would never do anything to harm me."

Rapunzel smiled at her mother. Both Queen Arianna and her daughter refocused their attention on Gothel. The witch’s eyes widened in horror as the princess glared at her.

“I know your true name, for have heard it spoken by your own mother,” Rapunzel said to the witch. 

“You don’t know anything about me,” Gothel laughed. 

“You are Belladonna, otherwise known as Gothel, Mistress of the Tower and the Witch of the Western Woods. You wear the mask of a loving mother and caregiver, but I know your true nature. You’re nothing but an abusive bitch who gains her power from abuse and brainwashing."

“Stop her,” Gothel said to Cassandra.

Cassandra shook her head, allowing for Rapunzel to resume talking.

“You think that I’m weak and helpless because I’m small. Because I’m autistic,” Rapunzel said. “But in truth, I am bigger than you. As for you, Belladonna, you’re the weak one. You know nothing of motherhood or family.”

Queen Arianna and Cassandra applauded Rapunzel’s display of bravery. 

“By the power of my mother’s love, I hereby condemn you to Tartarus and vanquish you for good!” 

With those final words, Rapunzel hurled her weapon in the witch’s face. Gothel screamed as she was splashed with water. Lightning flashed outside the window as all of the candles in the room flickered and snuffed themselves out, with the only source of light coming from the fireplace. Queen Arianna picked up her daughter, holding her in a protective embrace as she slowly backed away from the screaming witch. 

“What have you done?!” Gothel shouted at the princess.

The water burned Gothel’s skin. Steam was released from her pores as her flesh turned wrinkled and saggy. Rapunzel smirked faintly at the witch. 

“I’m waking up from this nightmare that you’ve created.” 

Gothel glanced at her hand. Flesh and muscle dripped from her arm, exposing the ancient bone underneath. The left side of her face was horribly burned.

“What’s happening to her?” Queen Arianna asked.

“She’s melting,” Rapunzel said. 

“Just like the Wicked Witch,” Cassandra commented.

“East or West?” Queen Arianna asked.

“West,” Cassandra answered. 

As Gothel’s screams echoed throughout the forest, Rapunzel covered her ears and closed her eyes. Queen Arianna cuddled with her daughter. 

“You’re okay, baby girl,” the Queen whispered to her daughter. “It’s about time that this bitch got what was coming to her.”

The Queen and Cassandra looked back at Gothel. The dying witch’s skin melted from her body while her eyeballs popped out of their sockets, falling to the floor and landed at Cassandra’s feet. Gothel’s daughter screamed upon looking down at the floor. She stepped on both of her mother’s eyes and squashed them underneath her feet. 

“Tell me when it’s over,” Rapunzel said. 

Three minutes later, the monstrous hag known as Gothel had dissolved into a liquefied puddle of flesh, blood, and muscle, unveiling her skeletal corpse underneath which collapsed to the floor into ashen dust. The only remains of the witch’s existence were her clothes, her wig, and her jewelry. 

“Okay, honey. You can look now,” Queen Arianna said.

Opening her eyes, Rapunzel glanced at what had become of her abuser. She smiled and hugged her mother.

“My nightmare has ended. The bitch is dead. For the first time in forever, this tower no longer feels like a prison or a cage.” 

Rapunzel walked over to the kitchen table and opened the glass jar where Pascal was trapped in. She took the chameleon out, holding him up to her smiling face.

“Hello again, little guy,” Rapunzel said. “Are you happy to be free as well?”

“Yes, I am. It was unpleasant being inside that thing,” Pascal said.

“Do you prefer being inside my diaper?” Rapunzel asked.

Pascal grinned at his mistress.

“Always, Your Highness. It’s quite snug and comfy in there.”

Making Pascal’s wish into her command, Rapunzel pulled back the waistband of her diaper and gently placed the chameleon inside. She tugged on her diaper, thickening the padding so that it fit more comfortably between her legs. While Pascal messed around inside his mistress’s diaper, Rapunzel shared hugs with Cassandra and Queen Arianna. 

“I’m glad that you’re okay,” Cassandra said to her girlfriend. 

“And I’m glad that none of my loved ones ended up dying at my abuser’s hands,” Rapunzel replied. 

From outside the tower, a familiar voice called out, 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!”

Rapunzel rushed over to the window and looked down. Eugene stood at the base of the tower, clutching the braided rope ladder made from the princess’s cast-off hair. Standing behind Eugene were Lance and Adira.

“Hi, guys!” Rapunzel called out to her companions. “Guess what happened?”

“Gothel bit the dust?” Adira guessed.

“She melted.” 

“Gothel melted? For real?” Adira asked.

“Yes, but Mommy wouldn’t let me see because she thought it was too graphic for me to handle,” Rapunzel replied. 

Rushing back into the room, Rapunzel herded Queen Arianna and Cassandra to the window. The three women smiled at the sight of the two Dark Fairies and their Asian bodyguard. 

“Do you want us to climb up and get you out of there?” Adira asked. 

“Not yet. I was thinking that Cass and I could have some playtime together,” Rapunzel said.

“Playtime?” Adira asked. 

Cassandra and Rapunzel giggled together, as did Lance and Eugene from down below. 

“Or you could stay in the tower for the night,” Queen Arianna suggested to the couple. 

“But there’s only one bed,” Cassandra said.

“I can sleep in the cradle and you can have the floor,” Rapunzel offered. 

“Okay, Goldilocks. Sounds cool with me.” 

Taking Cassandra’s hand, Rapunzel led her girlfriend back into the room as Queen Arianna lowered herself down the French braid that functioned as a rope ladder. Upon reaching the ground, the Queen joined Eugene’s group. 

“Welcome back, Your Majesty,” Eugene said. 

“Do you mind if each of you introduce yourselves to me? I suck at remembering names sometimes,” Queen Arianna said.

“Sure thing! I’m Eugene Zachary Fitzherbert,” Lance’s boyfriend said. 

“And I’m Lance Monroe Strongbow,” Eugene’s boyfriend replied. 

Queen Arianna shook hands with Eugene and Lance before looking upward at the tower. With the witch having been vanquished from the forest, the Queen hoped that Rapunzel was now safe and happy with a new girlfriend by her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Survivor](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery/Films_and_Television?file=Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9305.jpg)


	15. Playtime

_ “The sky’s awake, so I’m awake. So we have to play.” _

* * *

Rapunzel laid down on the floor of the nursery, sucking on her strawberry pacifier as she held Pascal close to her breasts and petted him.

“Who’s a good chameleon? You are,” the princess cooed. 

With her wrists freshly bandaged and her pink-and-white bib fastened around her neck, the princess was overjoyed to be spending the night with her girlfriend in the tower. Her absurdly bulky diaper, thicker and cushier than a pillow, bulged out from between her legs.

“Do you think that I could be a better mother than Gothel?” Cassandra asked her girlfriend as she knelt down and squeezed the cushy padding between her girlfriend’s legs.

Taking the pacifier out of her mouth, Rapunzel smiled at her girlfriend.

“I’m sure that you’ll be a better mother than Gothel. She wasn’t even an actual parent,” Rapunzel said. 

“You’re right about that,” Cassandra replied. 

After a couple loving squeezes, Cassandra began rubbing the front of Rapunzel’s diaper to stimulate the princess and possibly make her drool from excitement. 

“But what if I’m not the sort of woman who’s meant to have children? What if I end up turning into a copycat of my own mother?”

“Don’t say that! You deserve to have children,” Rapunzel said. “Even if you can’t reproduce, you could adopt from an orphanage or become a foster parent.”

“You’re right. I’m nothing like my mother,” Cassandra said.

“Plus, you’re prettier than her,” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Really?” Cassandra asked.

“You’re the fairest of them all,” the princess replied. 

Rapunzel clapped her hands and wiggled around on the floor, giggling as she reached inside of her diaper to pleasure herself. 

“Know what? As much as I love you, it feels weird that you’re a dwarf who roleplays as a baby,” Cassandra pointed out. “I’m not judging you, sweetie. I’m just concerned.”

Taking a break to breath in-between her hysterical giggles, Rapunzel smiled at her girlfriend.

“I don’t blame you. Lots of parents in the village were freaked out of their minds when the news leaked about my fetishistic lifestyle,” Rapunzel said. “Some of them complained to my Mommy that I shouldn’t even have been babysitting their kids in the first place, even though I would never expose them to something like this.” 

The princess stood up on her knees. She smiled at Cassandra as she smacked the front of her diaper. 

“That’s good, Goldilocks. It’s always best to be careful around minors when you’re an adult celebrity,” Cassandra said.

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“Let’s just say that there are certain adults in this world who are predatory towards children and do unspeakable crimes to them.”

Rapunzel glared seriously at her girlfriend. Taking hints from her partner’s words, the princess knew instantly of what societal demons that Cassandra was referring to her.

“I know who you’re talking about. Those adults are called pedophiles, and they are monsters, just like Gothel. These inhuman beasts should be executed for their crimes. It’s not an opinion. It's a fact.” 

“Sadly, there are idiots who view facts as being opinions and alternative facts as the truth,” Cassandra went on. “Alternative facts aren’t actually facts, though. They’re just a bunch of bullshit made up by wealthy bigots who think they rule the world and that the universe owes them something.” 

“But it doesn’t,” Rapunzel said. 

There was an awkward silence between the two women. Rapunzel smiled at Cassandra, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“Your resilience amazes me,” Cassandra remarked. "As for me, though I'm glad that my Mom is dead, I don't feel like smiling."

“How come?” Rapunzel asked.

Standing up on her knees, Rapunzel stared down at her diaper. The padding grew thicker as Rapunzel continued to explore her lower regions with her hands. Cassandra looked over at Rapunzel and began to tell her story.

“When I was just a little Goth girl, I discovered that my Mom paid more attention to her coven than she did to me. She treated me as her maidservant rather than her daughter. Whenever she went out on business, I was always instructed to clean up after myself, and that I was to do my humble duties with a smile on my face. My Mom always told me that she would give me a kiss or a hug as a reward for doing exactly as she said. But she lied. Whenever I asked for hugs or kisses, she berated me for being greedy and told me to keep my mouth shut or else she would punish me."

“That fucking sucks,” Rapunzel said.

“Indeed, my dear princess," Cassandra said. "Though she kept me waiting in the wings, I refused to shed any tears for fear of being seen as weak or difficult. Her shitty behavior towards me was another example of her true personality underneath that maternal facade.”

"Gothel was never a mother to begin with. Her parental routine was nothing more than an act," Rapunzel agreed. 

"And we were the puppets," Cassandra sighed.

"At least my real Mommy actually loves me," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, she does. Do you think she could adopt me?" Cassandra replied.

"You'll have to ask her tomorrow. Meanwhile, look down at my Pampers."

"As you wish," Cassandra said. 

Gothel's daughter stared at Rapunzel’s crotch. The princess placed her hands on the front and back of her diaper to keep it from growing bigger.

“How’s my diaper holding up?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend.

Cassandra giggled as she poked the swollen bean bag of padding between Rapunzel’s legs.

“Looks good, honey," Rapunzel's girlfriend replied. "I take it that you enjoy getting frisky in your Pampers?”

“It’s quite relaxing,” Rapunzel said.

"I'm sure," Cassandra said. 

“And kind of kinky, to be honest.”

“You love to pleasure yourself, don’t you?” Cassandra teased. 

“Masturbation is always fun, but I also enjoy stuffing my diapers and humping in them," Rapunzel admitted. 

“You’re into doing naughty humpies as well?” Cassandra asked.

“Only with pillows or stuffies. I used to hump my girlfriend, but we both grew tired of engaging in diapered intercourse after it got too weird.”

“That's the fun of fetish culture,” Cassandra said. “Once you get tired of one kink or feel like it’s getting old, you get to find a new one.” 

“Granted that it’s safe and involves a healthy bond between two partners,” Rapunzel added.

The princess whimpered like a frightened puppy as she bounced up and down in her diaper. She yawned, flapping her hand against her mouth.

“Is my little princess sleepy already?” Cassandra asked. “Does she want to go to bed now?” 

“Yes, please!” Rapunzel squealed. 

“First, we need to get our pajamas on,” Cassandra said. “I’ll go first.”

Gothel’s daughter removed her armor. Underneath, she wore black lingerie and black thigh-high stockings. Rapunzel nearly fainted at her girlfriend’s scandalous undergarments. 

“Hot damn!” Pascal exclaimed.

“You’re beautiful,” Rapunzel said. 

“Thanks, baby girl,” Cassandra replied. 

Rapunzel dressed herself in a lavender nightgown with puff sleeves, which she had snatched from a basket of clothes on the bottom shelf of the changing table.

“How do I look?” Rapunzel asked her partner.

“Adorable,” Cassandra said.

The princess lifted up the skirt of her nightgown. She smiled at her girlfriend as she wiggled her hips from side to side, causing her diaper to jiggle and bounce along with her. 

“Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!” Cassandra laughed.

The princess couldn’t help giggling as Cassandra imitated her dance moves. Pulling her skirt back down, the princess raised her arms up. Cassandra picked up Rapunzel and carried her to the cradle. She placed her girlfriend headfirst against the pillow. After tucking her in, she blew a raspberry on Rapunzel’s tummy. 

“I love you, Cass,” Rapunzel said. 

“And I love you,” Cassandra replied, picking up Rapunzel’s pacifier from the floor.

Rapunzel smiled as the pacifier was placed into her mouth. Pascal crept into the cradle with her, sleeping next to her pillow. 

“You two look adorable together,” Cassandra said.

Cassandra bent over and kissed the princess on the forehead. Rapunzel yawned again before falling asleep. 

“Good night, sweet princess,” Cassandra whispered to her girlfriend. “Sleep tight, and don’t let the demons bite.” 

Looking back at the sleeping princess, Cassandra snapped her fingers and conjured a rocking chair, since she didn’t desire to sleep on the floor like a beggar. She sat down in the chair, stretched her arms, and closed her eyes as her mind slipped off into the subconscious realm of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Small Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Pascal%27s_Story_12.png)


	16. Mistakes and Memories

_ "Go ahead and cry, little girl. Nobody does it like you do. I know how much it matters to you." _

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel woke up to see Cassandra hovering over her. Grasped in her girlfriend’s right hand was a baby bottle filled with chocolate milk. 

“Good morning, Goldilocks,” Cassandra said. “Did you sleep well last night?”

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes. She looked at her girlfriend and pouted. 

“Not really, since Gothel keeps invading my dreams.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Cassandra said. 

Though Gothel was forever dead and gone, the memories of her toxic behavior were not easily forgotten. The image of the witch’s face, along with her unnervingly shrill cackling, still invaded the dreamscape of Rapunzel’s subconsciousness. 

“I just want her spectre to leave me alone…” 

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Rapunzel and gave her a comforting hug. 

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Gothel’s daughter said. “I’m here to protect you.”

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said.

“Now let’s get your diaper changed.”

The princess pouted and shook her head at Cassandra.

“No, I don’t want to be changed yet!” Rapunzel whined. 

“But you must,” Cassandra said. “You don’t want to spend the day in a filthy diaper, do you?”

“May I please have my milk first?” 

“You can have your milk after I get you a clean diaper. Don’t argue with me,” Cassandra replied sternly. 

“Why can’t I have my bottle now?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because I said so.”

“But, Cass…” 

Growing frustrated, Cassandra scowled at the princess and slapped her across the face. She shouted at Rapunzel,

“WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, I EXPECT YOU TO FUCKING DO IT!”

Pouting at her girlfriend, Rapunzel whimpered and started crying. Cassandra’s rage subsided when she realized that her worst nightmare had come true.

She was acting exactly like her deceased mother. 

“My God, what have I done?” Cassandra gasped.

She picked up Rapunzel from the cradle and gently rocked her. 

“I’m so sorry, Rapunzel,” Cassandra whispered to her girlfriend. “I didn’t mean to lose control of myself like that.” 

“You hit me,” Rapunzel said. 

“And I shouldn’t have done that,” Cassandra said.

“You also screamed at me for no reason!” Rapunzel shouted at her girlfriend. “I don’t like screaming or yelling. It’s not nice.” 

“I know, honey. I’ll make sure to do better.” 

Cassandra started singing a song to calm Rapunzel down. The lyrics went like this: 

_ Rockabye, baby, on the tree top, _

_ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, _

_ When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, _

_ And down will come baby, cradle, and all. _

“Thanks! I hate it,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Sorry, honey,” Cassandra replied. “It’s the only lullaby I know.”

“You do realize what that song’s actually about? Right?”

“It’s about a baby falling from a tree,” Cassandra sighed. “I don’t know who wrote that song, but that shit is fucked up.”

“Most nursery rhymes are,” Rapunzel said.

“Well, it’s better than the story of Jack and Jill.” 

Cassandra placed Rapunzel in the rocking chair. She handed the bottle of milk to her. 

“Enjoy your breakfast, baby girl,” Cassandra said. 

Rapunzel grabbed the bottle from her girlfriend. As she drank her morning beverage, Cassandra walked over to the cradle and grabbed Pascal. She placed the chameleon on her head. Pascal slowly yawned as he awoke to see that he was now in a nest of dark curly hair. 

“Good morning, Pascal,” Cassandra said. 

Pascal looked over at Rapunzel. The princess was drinking from her bottle and rubbing the front of her diaper. The chameleon yearned to be inside Rapunzel’s diaper. However, he was too far away at the moment. 

“Don’t worry, little guy,” Cassandra said to Pascal. “Once Rapunzel has finished her milk and gotten her diaper changed, you can play with her.”

“Yay!” Pascal cheered. 

After Rapunzel emptied her bottle, Cassandra picked up the princess and patted her on the back. Rapunzel burped loudly before letting out a tiny fart. 

“Excuse me,” the princess said. 

Rapunzel blushed and giggled. Cassandra shook her head in amused bewilderment at her girlfriend’s adorable antics. 

“Now it’s time for you to get a new diaper,” Cassandra said. 

The dark-haired witch undressed Rapunzel before grabbing her girlfriend’s pacifier from the cradle and placing her on the changing table. Rapunzel placed the pacifier in her mouth, sucking on it while spreading her legs. Cassandra undid the tapes of the princess’s diaper, taken aback by the contents she found inside.

“Holy shit! Looks like someone really packed her Pampers,” Cassandra chortled. 

Rapunzel spat the pacifier out of her mouth and looked at her girlfriend.

“I’m the Princess of Pampers. Besides, I love filling my diapers.” 

“But I thought you hated being messy?” Cassandra asked.

“I do! I just happen to strongly prefer being soggy or slimy over being poopy,’ Rapunzel said. 

“I can easily see why,” Cassandra replied, holding her nose as she wiped down Rapunzel’s lower body and disposed of the soiled undergarment. 

“Sorry, Cass! I didn’t mean to…” 

Before Rapunzel could finish her apology, Cassandra shushed her with the pacifier and kissed her forehead. 

“No need to apologize, little one,” Cassandra assured her girlfriend. “You can’t control your bodily functions, and that’s okay.” 

“But Gothel used to tell me that I’m a bad girl for not using the potty like a grown-up,” Rapunzel said. 

“My Mom was a liar and an abusive bitch who only cared about herself,” Cassandra responded. “You’re not a bad girl, Rapunzel, unless you do bad things like hurt others for fun.” 

Once Rapunzel’s dirty diaper was changed and disposed of, Cassandra started rocking the princess in her arms again. 

“Since Gothel’s dead, does this mean that her tower belongs to me now?” Rapunzel asked. 

“The tower belongs to us now, as does the enchanted garden and her cottage,” Cassandra answered. 

“Really?” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Yes, my darling, and together we can make it a happy place.” 

Cassandra exited the nursery and walked into the main room of the tower. Approaching the window, she looked outside at the wilderness with her girlfriend. 

“Despite what Gothel told me, the world outside the tower isn’t as menacing or bloodthirsty as she claimed,” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend. “There are no vampires in this realm.” 

“Or masked phantoms,” Cassandra added.

“Or walking corpses,” Rapunzel replied.

“Or demonic barbers who slash the throats of their customers and bake them into meat pies.”

“Honestly, that sounds tasty,” Rapunzel said. “The meat pies, not the cutting of throats.”

“I agree, honey. Meat pies are delicious,” Cassandra chuckled. 

“Are there any monsters that are real and ones that are fictional?” Rapunzel asked.

“The difference is hard to tell sometimes,” Cassandra said. “However, I’ve had my fair share of ruffians and thugs. And wicked witches.” 

“And abusive liars,” Rapunzel said. 

Cassandra nodded at her girlfriend’s response. She held the princess close, sharing a warm kiss with her. 

“But as long as we’re together, no monster can stop us,” Rapunzel’s girlfriend said. “Not Gothel. Not demons. Nobody.” 

Rapunzel smiled at her companion. 

“Thanks, Cass. And if anybody tries to hurt you, they’ll have to face the wrath of my frying pan.”

“And me!” Pascal squeaked. 

Cassandra and Rapunzel giggled together at the chameleon’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel and Pascal](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Pascal%27s_Story_6.png)


	17. Homeward Bound

_ "No matter how dreary and gray our homes are, we people of flesh and blood would rather live there than in any other country, be it ever so beautiful. There is no place like home." _

* * *

“Do you have any kinks or fetishes?” Rapunzel said to Cassandra as they walked through the village.

Cassandra looked down at the princess she carried in her arms. She smiled sadly, patting her girlfriend on the head. 

“Yes, but not infantilism,” Cassandra replied. 

“What are you into?” Rapunzel asked.

“Though I do think diapered girls like you are cute, I'm more into bloodshed and vampirism.”

“That sounds perfectly Gothic to me," Rapunzel said.

"I'm a Goth witch who's creepy and kinky," Cassandra said.

"But I bet you would look cute in Pampers as well,” Rapunzel added. 

“Thanks, sweetie,” Cassandra said.

Rapunzel smiled as she looked up at her girlfriend. She held hands with Cassandra, skipping along the streets paved with yellow bricks. 

“You’re welcome. Besides, everyone lives differently.”

Cassandra’s girlfriend looked around and noticed the inhabitants were staring at her outfit. No longer in her nightgown, the princess wore a pink-and-purple onesie that was styled after her signature dirndl. Cassandra had magically fashioned her girlfriend’s golden hair into a French braid adorned with pink and purple roses. 

“Why is everybody staring at you?” Cassandra said to the princess.

“Because I’m their favorite person to stare at,” Rapunzel replied. 

A little girl approached Cassandra. She smiled at the princess, handing a bouquet of pink roses to her. 

“Good morning, Your Highness,” a little girl said to the princess. 

“Hello there, sweetie!” Rapunzel beamed. 

“The flowers were meant to be your birthday present. But since that was yesterday, I thought it would be nice to give them to you now,” the girl said. 

“That’s so kind of you,” Rapunzel said. 

The princess smiled and waved back at the child. The girl’s mother, who immediately saw what was going on, walked up to her daughter and grabbed her by the hand. 

“Stay away from her, my dear,” the mother said to her child. “She’s one of those perverts!” 

“Excuse me?” Rapunzel said. 

Cassandra looked at her girlfriend.

“What’s going on?” Gothel’s daughter asked.

“Just some jerkass making a scene in front of her child,” Rapunzel replied.

Cassandra walked up to the concerned mother and glared furiously at her. 

“Excuse me, Miss, but do you have a problem with my girlfriend?” 

“Of course, I do,” the woman said. “She’s dressed like a baby! I mean, look at her. Do you honestly think that’s socially appropriate?” 

“So what if she is? Did you ever consider the fact that Her Highness is trying to have a second chance at something she missed out on? Or that this lifestyle she chose makes her feel good about herself and bitches like you ruin her fun?” Cassandra said, getting into the mother’s personal space.

“She’s dressed like a baby, even though she’s eighteen…” 

“I’m actually twenty-five,” Rapunzel said.

“But you’re wearing diapers and a onesie!” the peasant mother shouted. “What kind of example is this setting for my daughter?” 

“That is up to your daughter to decide. She can make her own choices, just like Rapunzel does,” Cassandra said.

“But what sort of message is the princess trying to convey with such immature getup?” the woman asked.

“That everybody’s different?” Rapunzel replied in confusion.

The child’s mother laughed at the princess. 

“Everybody’s different? Really?” the peasant woman scoffed. 

“I don’t see how that’s funny,” Rapunzel said.

“Don’t hit me in the face with that politically correct bullshit! Her Majesty might be accepting of freaks like you, but I am a true Christian woman, and I see you for what you truly are.”

“And what’s that exactly?” Cassandra asked. 

“A disgusting retard, just like the trannies.” 

“If you were a true Christian, then you would be familiar with one of the Ten Commandments,” Cassandra said. “Ever heard of not judging your neighbors?”

“By the way, the proper term is transgender,” Rapunzel informed her enemy. 

“I don’t care what they’re called. Those freaks are the spawn of the Devil,” the peasant said. “The only difference is that, instead of pretending to be a gender you weren’t born as, you pretend to be a child in order to lure and seduce actual kids.”

As the bigoted mother continued to toss her verbal grenades at the princess, a couple teenagers in the crowd took out their cellphones and recorded the situation. 

“I would _ never _ do any harm to a child!” Rapunzel shouted at the woman.

“Why don’t you fuck off before you make yourself look like a fool in front of your daughter?” Cassandra said. 

“I’m trying to protect her from the demons of society,” the woman said. 

“That’s funny! Because that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Rapunzel said. 

Summoning a pair of restraints, Cassandra fastened handcuffs around her offender’s wrists and a leash around her neck. The woman tried to scream and shout. However, protesting proved to be useless since her mouth had been stitched shut. 

“A fitting punishment for a foul-mouthed bitch,” Cassandre remarked.

As Rapunzel led the woman through the streets, the crowd kept recording the whole mess on their phones. 

“Carry on, my friends,” Rapunzel said to her subjects. “Carry on!”

The princess glanced at the facade of Uncle Monty’s Bakery and Sweet Shoppe. The shop’s owner, Uncle Monty himself, glumly waved at Rapunzel through the window of his establishment. Rapunzel smiled and waved back at the old man before turning away from him to look back at Cassandra. 

“What’s your favorite candy?” Rapunzel said to Cassandra.

“I don’t eat sweets,” Cassandra replied. “I mean, I’d love to, but I was never allowed due to my Mom’s dietary rules.” 

“Dietary rules? Like what?” Rapunzel asked. 

“For starters, I was never allowed to have any sugary drinks or desserts,” Cassandra replied. “Meat was also off-limits.”

“But wasn’t Gothel a cannibal?” Rapunzel argued. 

“Yes, she was, but that’s not the point. The point is that my Mom wanted me to be the perfect daughter. In order for her to achieve that goal, she constantly controlled every aspect of my life. The way I dressed, the way I ate, how I talked to her, and even how I sang.” 

“No wonder you’re happy she’s dead,” Rapunzel said. 

As the three women passed through the front doors of the castle and entered the main corridor, they noticed a portrait on the wall. The portrait depicted Queen Arianna and her late husband, with their baby daughter swaddled in her mother’s arms. 

“Though I love my Mommy, I never got to know my Daddy,” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend. “He died after my mother gave birth to me.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Cassandra replied. 

“Then again, most of my friends have a missing mother or father. Or both. As for me, the one mother who raised me wasn’t even my actual parent.” 

“Wow, that sounds like a harsh life,” Cassandra said.

“What do you mean by that?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Being kidnapped from your birth mother and being enslaved for ten years by a wicked witch who only cares about herself,” Cassandra explained to her girlfriend. “Kind of makes you wish you could go back to a time when you were truly happy, right?”

Rapunzel nodded.

“It’s relaxing to be an overgrown baby. There’s no greater feeling than being fed, changed, kissed, hugged, cuddled, snuggled, and tickled by my own Mommy.”

“And adored by your girlfriend,” Cassandra added. 

Rapunzel entered the throne room where Queen Arianna awaited her, along with members of the princess’s extended family. The maiden was pleased to see Princess Anna, Cinderella, Adira, the Three Bears, Maleficent, and the Dark Fairies. 

“Welcome back, honey,” Cinderella said to her lover.

“Thanks, Cindy,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Why do you have an old white lady with you?” Kenai asked his foster daughter.

“It’s a gift for Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

The crowd parted like the Red Sea to make way for their sacred princess. Rapunzel waddled toward her mother’s throne, giggling and flapping her hands. Queen Arianna looked over at the peasant that her daughter had ensnared. 

“You brought a commoner into my domain?” the Queen asked. 

“Because she’s a bigot,” Rapunzel replied. “Just like the other conservative Catholic parents who’ve wronged me during my glory days as a babysitter.” 

The mother tried to plead her case, but the stitching across her lips wouldn’t come undone. Queen Arianna stood up and placed her hands on the arms of her throne as she squinted at the cowering peasant. 

“This evening, we shall put her on trial and decide what sort of punishment is fit for such a crime,” the Queen decided. 

“May I please condemn her to death, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked. 

“No, sweetheart, that is too extreme. Besides, we’ve already executed the other assholes who’ve attempted to ruin your life.”

“Besides, I think we could all come up with the idea for a proper punishment that will teach her a lesson she’ll never forget,” Cassandra said.

“Hang her!” Cinderella cried out. 

“No,” Rapunzel said. 

“Throw her into a cauldron of boiling acid and watch the flesh dissolve from her bones as she screams in agony,” Adira said.

“We’re not doing that either,” Rapunzel replied. 

“How about beheading her?” Koda suggested. 

“NO!” Rapunzel and Queen Arianna shouted together. 

“Why not lock her in a stockade and make her a public example of what happens to people who ridicule Rapunzel or any person like her?” Anna asked.

“Now that’s a non-violent suggestion that we can work for,” Rapunzel said.

Queen Arianna took out a whistle from her within her hair and blew on it. Instantly, the Captain of the Guard appeared. 

“What do you wish, Your Majesty?” the Captain asked. 

“Michael, could you please take this miserable peasant into the dungeon and lock her up?” Queen Arianna requested. “She’s been horrible toward my baby girl.” 

“To hear is to obey,” the Captain replied. 

Before the Captain could escort the peasant downstairs, Cinderella took out her glass knife and approached the woman. She cut the stitching from the woman’s mouth. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” the woman said to Cinderella.

Cinderella smiled and punched the peasant in the face, just as Cassandra did earlier. 

“What the fuck?” the peasant said.

Glancing back at the commoner, Cinderella blew a kiss to the woman and gave her the middle finger. Rapunzel smirked at her lover. 

“That’s for messing with the wrong princess,” Cinderella said. 

Rapunzel waved goodbye at the Captain as he exited the throne room and escorted the convicted peasant to the royal dungeon. She turned around and smiled at her family.

“It’s good to be home, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Sacred Child of Corona](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzel-kingdom-dance.jpg)


	18. One Cranky Princess

_ “You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!” _

* * *

That evening, in the courtroom of the castle, the royal family gathered together for the trial. Maleficent and her court of Dark Fairies, acting as the jury, sat in the front row. In the center of the room was a queen-sized throne where Rapunzel sat. Next to the throne was a table on which stood a pitcher of lemonade, a platter of grilled ham-and-cheese sandwiches, a basket of reusable cups. The refreshments served as a break for those who need to have their thirst or hunger quenched in case their throats dried while talking for too long. 

“I’m so excited! This is my first trial,” Rapunzel said to Pascal. 

“I hope the bitch dies,” Pascal said. 

“Nobody’s going to die, Pascal. I’m not an evil person,” Rapunzel replied.

“Didn’t you use to collect the scalps of your enemies?” Pascal asked.

“Yes, but that was an old hobby of mine. I’ve changed.”

“Sure, you have,” Pascal said. 

Cinderella walked in and said, 

“All rise for Her Majesty, Queen Arianna of Corona!”

Rapunzel clapped her hands, rocking back and forth as her mother entered the room. The Queen walked over to her throne and sat down with Rapunzel in her lap.

“Baby’s first courtroom session!” Queen Arianna squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Rapunzel’s waist. 

The Queen handed a baby rattle to her daughter.

“This shall be your gavel,” Queen Arianna said.

“Thanks, Mommy.” 

“You’re welcome,” Queen Arianna said.

Cinderella approached Rapunzel’s mother. She curtseyed, smiling at the monarch and her daughter.

“Do you want me to bring in the prisoner?” Cinderella said.

“Bring her in,” Rapunzel replied.

“Alright,” Cinderella said.

Rapunzel’s lover walked over to the front doors of the courtroom. Blowing on a trumpet, she raised her left hand in the air and waved at the jury.

“By order of Her Majesty, the prisoner shall now be brought in and dealt with accordingly!” Cinderella commanded. 

The doors to the courtroom swung open. In came the Captain of the Guard and his prisoner. The peasant woman’s wrists were shackled together, as were her ankles.

“Sit down,” Rapunzel commanded. 

The Captain grabbed the woman’s shoulders and forced her to sit down on a crude stool beside the judge’s throne. 

“Before the trial commences, I order you to state your name,” Rapunzel said to the peasant. 

“My name is Stalyan Strahovski,” the woman said. 

“Stalyan? That name sounds familiar,” Eugene whispered to Lance.

Rapunzel banged her rattle against the arm of the throne. 

“Now we shall get down to business,” the Queen’s daughter said. “Tell us more about yourself, Stalyan.”

“I am the adoptive mother of two daughters. Their names are Catalina and Kiera,” Stalyan said. 

“So what gives you the right to make fun of my child?” Queen Arianna.

“Your child? She’s an adult,” Stalyan argued. 

“Objection!” Maleficent cried out. 

“But she lives with me,” the Queen said to Stalyan. “So I ask again: What gives you the right to make fun of my child?” 

Stalyan looked up at the Queen. Trying not to tremble, she rambled her false reasons for verbally harassing the princess. 

“Please do not be angry with me, Your Majesty! It is a mother’s duty to protect her kids from Satanic influences.”

“As a woman who worships Satan as her Lord and Master, I take serious offense,” Maleficent growled at Stalyan. 

“Thanks, Auntie!” Rapunzel giggled. 

Rolling her eyes at the princess, Stalyan maintained her focus on the judge and jury. 

“I don’t know what kind of pervert your daughter is, but fetishes and kinks are considered to be the deadliest sin in my father’s household,” Stalyan said.

“So you seriously think that being diapered is sinful?” Queen Arianna asked with a straight face. 

Stalyan nodded at the Queen. 

“Diaper fetishism is no laughing matter, Your Majesty. I potty-trained my daughters before they learned to walk so I didn’t have to endure nightmares of them growing up to be freaks who acted like babies for kicks. I don’t think anybody with half a brain cell would want a pampered princess who pisses and shits herself as the ruler of their kingdom. It’s not cute, or funny. It’s disgusting.”

As Stalyan spoke, her words awakened memories in Rapunzel’s mind. Memories of being mocked and insulted by countless parents who were too scared or worried for their child’s safety to actually educate themselves about the abnormal but otherwise harmless lifestyle of their Queen’s daughter. 

“I’m not a freak,” Rapunzel sniffled. 

Turning on the faucet in her eyes, the princess bawled loudly in front of her mother and the Dark Fairies. 

“Poor baby,” Queen Arianna said to her daughter as she cuddled with her, gently placing her hand on Rapunzel’s back and patting her bottom.

“She’s being mean, Mommy,” Rapunzel cried. 

The Queen looked back at Stalyan. 

“I know, honey,” Queen Arianna said. 

“I don’t like mean people,” Rapunzel whispered to her mother. 

“Same here,” Queen Arianna said. 

Cassandra stood up from her seat and shouted at the felon,

“Now look what you’ve done! You made my girlfriend cry.”

Queen Arianna shook the rattle in her daughter’s face. Rapunzel stopped crying, giggling as she bounced around in her mother’s lap and reached for her new toy. As the Queen played with her daughter, the other members of the jury whispered to each other about the verdict. 

“What sort of sentence does this foolish mortal deserve?” Queen Arianna asked the Dark Queen of Fairies. 

“My subjects have decided for Stalyan to work as my maid,” Maleficent said. 

“That actually sounds kind of kinky,” Stalyan admitted.

Maleficent grinned devilishly at the woman.

“My diapered maid.” 

The jury cheered. Stalyan screamed, breaking down into a tantrum that amused Rapunzel and her mother.

“Who’s the Diaper Baby now?” Rapunzel laughed.

Maleficent summoned a changing table and strapped Stalyan down. When Stalyan lifted up her skirt, she was horrified to discover that her bloomers had been replaced with a pair of Size 6 Luvs. 

“How adorable! She’s wearing a diaper like me,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel giggled wickedly as she high-fived Maleficent and her mother.

“What the fuck?” Stalyan screamed. 

The prisoner attempted to unfasten the tapes of her diaper. To her surprise, the undergarment grew bulkier between her legs and thighs. Maleficent cackled at the woman’s padded predicament. 

“Get this cursed thing off me!” Stalyan yelled.

“The more you struggle, the thicker it gets,” Maleficent warned her servant. 

Stalyan gnashed her fangs at Maleficent, snarling and wriggling around as she kicked her legs like a feral wolverine who had been forced into captivity against her will. 

“Welcome to slavery,” Maleficent cackled. 

“Slavery? I’m nobody’s servant,” Stalyan argued.

Maleficent turned the other cheek and waved her hand. A pacifier gag appeared in Stalyan’s mouth. Stalyan whimpered as she sucked on the pacifier. The submissive woman looked at her mistress. 

“Not anymore,” Rapunzel said. “You’ve been a bad girl, Miss Strahovski. Now it’s time for you to wake up and face the music.” 

Maleficent leaned over the frightened Stalyan and whispered to her,

“Let this be a warning that you picked a bad day to fight against my niece. Rapunzel isn’t the type of princess you would want as your enemy. Be lucky that she didn’t snatch your wig.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Stalyan](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Stalyan?file=Rapunzel%27s_Tangled_Adventure_5.png)


	19. Royal Breakups and Ruby Slippers

_ "The Witch of the East was proud of those silver shoes, and there is some charm connected with them; but what it is we never knew." _

* * *

“How did you feel about your first trial?” Queen Arianna asked her daughter as she passed around sandwiches to the group.

“It was cool,” Rapunzel said. 

“So was the punishment for Stalyan,” Eugene said. 

“And the diapering! Now that was hilarious,” Eugene laughed. 

“Let her sentence be a lesson to those who make fun of your people,” Lance said to the princess. 

“Amen,” Rapunzel agreed. 

“We should have given her a bottle of milk laced with laxatives,” Lance lamented.

Rapunzel grabbed a sandwich from her mother. She looked back at Stalyan, who was being carried in Maleficent’s arms. 

“Farewell, my little niece,” the Dark Queen of Fairies said to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel waved goodbye to her surrogate aunt. Maleficent spread her wings and flew through the window, making a smashing exit from the courtroom. 

“Fuck you, Your Majesty!” Staylan screamed at Rapunzel’s mother as she was carried off.

“Goodbye,” Queen Arianna cheerfully replied.

The Queen’s daughter giggled as she took a bite from her sandwich. The cheese was still warm and gooey, filling her belly with a familiar sensation that she had been denied under Gothel’s roof. She moaned from the pleasure that the food brought her. The princess unsnapped the crotch of her onsie and rubbed the front of her diaper, licking her lips as she flashed a naughty smirk at Maleficent’s granddaughter. 

“Does the baby girl love her yummy sandwich?” Cassandra asked her girlfriend. 

“It’s magically delicious,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Just like you,” Cassandra laughed. 

“Delicious? I don’t think my daughter would be comfortable with being described in such a way,” Queen Arianna said to Cassandra.

“It’s alright, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

“Are you sure?” the Queen asked. 

“Since she’s a woman, it’s perfectly fine,” Rapunzel said. “I can be a snack if I want to be.” 

Cassandra picked Rapunzel up from the floor and kissed her on the lips. As the princess returned the kiss to her partner, Cinderella and Anna walked in. 

“What did I miss?” Anna asked.

“Everything,” Rapunzel replied.

“That doesn’t really answer my question,” Anna said. 

“Okay, I’ll give you the rundown of what went down in the courtroom after I finish this sandwich.” 

Anna grabbed the sandwich from her girlfriend and shoved it into her mouth, smirking at her girlfriend. Rapunzel pouted at the theft of her evening meal. 

“Sorry, honey, but I’m hungry,” Anna said. 

As Anna eat her girlfriend’s meal, Rapunzel looked at Cinderella. 

“Cindy, I need to tell you something,” Anna’s girlfriend said to her lover.

“That you’re angry that Anna took your sandwich?” Cinderella guessed.

“No, it’s not that! I’ve just been wanting to speak my mind more often. Because of that, I have a confession to make.”

“What sort of confession?” Cassandra asked.

“I’m writing an end to our story,” Rapunzel said. 

“What?” Cinderella said.

“I’m finishing the hat.” 

“I still don’t know what she means,” Cinderella said to Cassandra.

“I’m setting sail and throwing away the oars forever,” Rapunzel said.

Cinderella glanced in confusion at Queen Arianna.

“What’s your daughter trying to say?” Maleficent’s goddaughter asked Rapunzel’s mother. 

“She’s breaking up with you,” Cassandra translated. 

“Thanks for ruining the moment,” Rapunzel replied. 

Her heart broken by the news, Cinderella knelt down and looked into Rapunzel’s emerald eyes. 

“Is this true?” Anna asked.

“Yes, since I think that Anna, Cassandra, and Adira would be better partners for me to have,” Rapunzel said. 

Cinderella slammed her glass knife against the wall. She scowled at Rapunzel as tears of frustration streamed her down her face.

“Please calm down, Cindy! Just because I’m not your lover anymore doesn’t mean our relationship has to end,” Rapunzel said.

“Alright, I understand,” Cinderella sighed. “But before we part ways, could I please give you a special gift?” 

“What sort of gift do you have in mind?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Cinderella said.

Rapunzel watched as her companion bent down and removed the silver slippers from her feet. She handed them to her companion. 

“These slippers are the original pair that Dorothy wore on her first trip to Oz,” Cinderella said to Rapunzel. 

“I thought they were ruby red?” Rapunzel asked.

“Only in the fabricated and bowdlerized half-truth of a story that was popularized by a certain movie studio,” Cinderella replied. “Being a Friend of Dorothy, I know the truth behind the emerald curtain.” 

“The best adaptations of our stories are based on pretty lies,” Queen Arianna said to Rapunzel. 

“And sometimes those pretty lies become their own alternate realities,” Rapunzel mused.

Anna stared down at Rapunzel’s feet.

“Did you steal those shoes?” Rapunzel’s girlfriend said to Cinderella.

Cinderella looked over at the Snow Queen’s sister and laughed at her. 

“Steal them? I’m not that kind of princess. Dorothy gave her Silver Shoes to me as a reward for killing the Wicked Witch of the North.”

“How do they work?” Rapunzel asked.

“Just click the heels together three times and wish to go wherever in the world you want,” Cinderella replied. 

“Okay, Cindy! Thanks,” Rapunzel said.

When Rapunzel grabbed the shoes from Cinderella, she realized that the slippers had shrunk in order to fit her own feet. She put the slippers on and stared down at them. 

“Do they fit?” Cinderella asked.

“Perfectly,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Was Dorothy the original owner of those shoes?” Anna said to Cinderella.

“Actually, Evanora was,” Cinderella replied. 

“Who’s that?” Rapunzel asked.

“Evanora was the Wicked Witch of the East. After she was crushed by Dorothy’s house, the Silver Shoes were given to her by the Good Witch of the North as hers to wear.” 

“So Dorothy took a dead woman’s shoes? Was this woman raised in a barn?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Actually, she was raised on a farm, but close enough,” Cinderella said. 

Cassandra held Rapunzel close to her chest, rocking the princess in her arms as both of the women yawned. 

“Well, I’m getting tired,” Cassandra said. “Do you mind if I take Rapunzel into the nursery with me and her mother?”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Cinderella said. 

Queen Arianna followed Cassandra and Rapunzel out of the courtroom. Cinderella looked back at her partner. Holding back tears, she smiled at the former love of her life. Or at least, the second love of her life, next to Prince Naveen. 

“Goodbye, little Rapunzel,” Cinderella said. “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” 

Cinderella blushed as Rapunzel blew a kiss to the maidservant-turned-princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Dorothy's Sweet Kicks](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Slippers/Gallery?file=516SupposedToBe.png)


	20. The Queen’s Lament

_ "Children can only grow from something you love to something you lose.” _

* * *

Queen Arianna placed her daughter in the bassinet. Bending over, she kissed Rapunzel’s forehead and tickled her toes. Rapunzel smiled as her mother blew a raspberry on her tummy. Cassandra stood beside the bassinet as she watched the Queen’s daughter being cuddled and smothered with kisses from her rightful mother. Observing this heartwarming scene made Gothel’s daughter wonder what her own mother would have been like she was a nurturing parent instead of an abusive demon whose world was her reflection. 

“Words cannot describe the pain and agony I felt when Gothel broke into your nursery and stole you from me,” the Queen said. “Your father was killed by the witch's wrath.” 

“And I was traumatized,” Rapunzel said. 

“My husband was foolish to make that deal with Gothel. She promised him a lifetime supply of rampion and radishes in exchange for my baby daughter.” 

“Gothel’s side of the bargain required me to be imprisoned and enslaved within a tower for ten years,” Rapunzel said. 

Cassandra walked away, not wanting to hear what her girlfriend had to say. 

“Cass? What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked.

“I just don’t like what my Mom did to you and your family,” Cassandra tearfully replied to the princess.

“Gothel deserved what was coming to her,” Rapunzel said.

“I just wish that I could have stopped her before she went too far.”

Queen Arianna nodded at Cassandra’s words. She remembered the stories that Rapunzel had told detailing her enslavement and the sickening methods that Gothel used to keep the princess under her control. As she and Rapunzel both knew, Gothel was not a mother. She was a monster. A monster unworthy of redemption or sympathy. 

“It’s a good thing that Rapunzel killed that horrible witch,” the Queen said to Cassandra. 

“Care to explain?” Cassandra asked.

“The news of her abduction shattered my happiness and my mental health, but my love for her helped me to survive despite my sorrow. I was so overjoyed when she finally came back to me. Because of what she did, I will no longer have to worry about my little girl being stolen from me ever again.” 

“And I’m happy to have my real Mommy with me,” Rapunzel said. 

Walking over to the crib, Cassandra picked Rapunzel up from her bed and hugged her. 

“Want me to summon Pascal? He always seems to wander off,” Cassandra said to her girlfriend.

“Yes, please!” Rapunzel giggled. “That would be nice.”

Cassandra snapped her fingers. Pascal appeared on top of Rapunzel’s head. The princess looked up at her friend and smiled. 

“Welcome back, little guy,” Rapunzel said. 

“Did you miss me?” Pascal asked. 

“Yes, I did.” 

Pascal looked down and admired the warm, cushy padding wrapped around Rapunzel’s waist. He crawled downward toward the waistband of her diaper.

“No, Pascal,” Rapunzel said. “I’m messy right now.”

“Damn it!” Pascal cursed.

The chameleon turned the same color as Rapunzel’s undergarment. Rapunzel laughed at her friend’s disguise. She smacked the front of her diaper and squished it. 

“Want me to get a clean diaper for you?” Cassandra asked.

“I think that I should change her, Cassandra,” the Queen said. “Besides, you’ve changed plenty of my daughter’s dirty diapers since yesterday.” 

The Queen grabbed her daughter from Cassandra’s arms and gracefully glided toward the changing table. Cassandra waited outside the doorway of the nursery as Queen Arianna got to work on Rapunzel’s diaper. 

“You’re my little stinker, aren’t you?” the Queen teased. 

While the sensitive areas of her body were being gently wiped down, Rapunzel playfully stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her mother. The Queen, while giggling at her daughter’s behavior, balled up the used diaper and threw it away along with the wipes. Afterward, the Queen’s daughter undressed herself and fastened a pink-and-white bib around her neck. 

“I’m the Princess of Pampers,” Rapunzel replied. 

Sucking on her thumb, the princess laid back down on the changing table. She lifted her legs up and cuddled with Pascal while rubbing the front of her diaper. Though she was often mocked for her disability, Rapunzel discovered that diapers were nothing to be ashamed of since they were just another form of underwear. Besides, she found them to be far more enjoyable than using a chamber pot or toilet, since she could relieve herself without getting up to do so. She especially enjoyed how her Pampers provided her with cushy protection that lasted for twenty-seven hours. 

“Yes, you are,” the Queen said to her daughter. “You’re my pampered princess.” 

Queen Arianna kissed Rapunzel’s feet, tickling her tummy as the princess continued wiggling around in her diaper. Rapunzel screamed with delight. Her screams became giggles as the Queen continued playing with her. Pascal snuck inside Rapunzel’s diaper, licking his lips as he crept his way into the ultra thick padding between his mistress’s legs. Rapunzel squirmed and kicked as she felt Pascal messing around inside of her Pampers Cruisers. 

“Pascal! Stop it!” Rapunzel giggled. 

“What’s he doing inside your diaper?” Queen Arianna asked.

Rapunzel blushed as she felt Pascal’s tongue licking the inside of her vagina. 

“Playing with me.” 

The Queen, with her daughter’s given consent, reached inside the diaper and pulled out Pascal. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Queen Arianna said to the chameleon. 

The chameleon turned invisible to avoid Her Majesty’s wrath. However, the Queen wasn’t angry with Rapunzel’s little friend. She was just curious.

“I just want to know what diapers are like from the inside,” Pascal blushed. 

Both the Queen and her daughter smiled at Pascal. 

“Pascal’s been getting frisky with me since my eighteenth birthday,” Rapunzel replied. “However, I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

“Well, that depends if he’s touching you in areas that make you uncomfortable,” the Queen said. 

“He’s never done anything like that, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. “All of the tickling he’s done is consensual. Besides, he knows how much I love him and my diapers.”

“I know, sweetie. But if he starts acting inappropriately with you, I want to know as soon as he does so,” Queen Arianna said.

“Okay, Mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Guiding Light](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzel%27s_birh_celebration.jpg)


	21. Girlfriends

_ “Let’s have some royal fun!” _

* * *

In the tower, Cassandra and Rapunzel were getting their bedroom ready for a slumber party with their friends. The nursery, along with the rest of the tower, had been revamped so it appeared more as a homely cottage than a prisoner that was used to confine the spirit of a lost princess. Instead of teal stone, the walls were now lavender with pink stripes. Near Rapunzel’s cradle was a bedside table on which stood a basket containing her _ Winnie the Pooh _plush dolls. On the left side of the nursery was a cupboard stocked with diapers, wipes, and tear-free baby oil. 

“Where should I put the horsie?” Rapunzel asked.

“What horse?” Cassandra asked.

Rapunzel pointed to a rocking horse that resembled Maximus. 

“Next to your playpen,” Cassandra replied.

“Okay, Cass!” 

The princess picked up the rocking horse and placed it beside her playpen. Afterward, she dressed herself in her pink-and-purple dirndl. 

“You look beautiful,” Cassandra said.

“Thanks,” Rapunzel replied.

Cassandra looked back at the window in the living room.

“Do you want me to see if Adira has arrived?” Cassandra said to her girlfriend.

“Yes, Cass. You should check to see if she’s here,” Rapunzel replied.

Approaching the window, Cassandra opened the shutters to see Adira standing on the wooden ledge. The Asian warrior smirked at Gothel’s daughter, holding a large sack in her left hand. 

“I love your outfit,” Adira said.

“Thanks,” Cassandra said.

Dressed in a playful mockery of her dead mother, Cassandra wore a hooded gown of burgundy velvet, with her waist-length hair fashioned into erratic ringlets and braids.

“Hello, Cassandra,” Adira said.

“Good evening, Adira,” Cassandra replied.

“Did you bring the special gift for my girlfriend?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes, I did,” Adira said.

Adira hopped down from the window and approached Cassandra. The two women shook hands with each other.

“Rapunzel’s mother told me all about you,” Adira said. “You’re Maleficent’s granddaughter and Rapunzel’s caregiver.”

“I’m also her girlfriend,” Cassandra confessed.

“Whose girlfriend? Rapunzel or the Queen's?”

“My heart belongs to Rapunzel,” Cassandra declared.

“Also, aren’t you Gothel’s daughter?” Adira asked.

“Yes, but I’m nothing like my Mom,” Cassandra said. “At least, I’m trying not to be. Sometimes I feel as if her spectre haunts this tower.” 

“I thought she was dead?” Adira said.

“She is. The tower belongs to me and Rapunzel now,” Cassandra said. “We also inherited her cottage and the enchanted garden.

“If Gothel’s dead, then why did you mention that she’s an apparition?” Adira wondered. 

“Know what? Let’s not talk about my Mom anymore,” Cassandra said. 

“Okay, Cassandra,” Adira responded. “Do you want to play with Rapunzel instead?”

“Of course! Follow me.”

Adira followed Cassandra into the nursery, where Rapunzel sat upright in her cradle. The princess was sucking on her strawberry pacifier and playing with her rattle. For her sleepover, Rapunzel wore her lavender nightgown and a crown of flowers. 

“She’s adorable,” Adira said to Cassandra.

“And flirty,” Cassandra said. 

Rapunzel spat the pacifier out of her mouth. She raised her arms up, smiling at her companions. Cassandra grabbed Rapunzel from underneath her armpits and lifted her from the cradle, holding the princess in her arms.

“Ready for our sleepover, honey?” Cassandra asked. 

“I am,” Rapunzel said. 

“Aren’t there more guests coming?” Adira asked.

“Not really, so let’s begin.” 

Adira sat down on the floor and opened her sack. She pulled out a three-foot-long pillow, a mattress, and a blanket.

“The pillow’s for you,” Adira said to Rapunzel. 

“For humpies?” Rapunzel asked.

“You know it,” Adira said. 

Placing Rapunzel down on the floor, Cassandra watched as her girlfriend sat down on the pillow with her legs apart and began riding the cushion to her heart’s content. As she humped the pillow, Rapunzel closed her eyes and pressed down on her crotch. 

“What a naughty princess!” Cassandra laughed.

“Yes, indeed,” Adira said. 

“After you’re done enjoying yourself, do you want to have your diaper stuffed?” Cassandra said to Rapunzel.

“Yes, please!” Rapunzel giggled. 

As Rapunzel continued to mess around with the pillow, Cassandra and Adira sat down together at the kitchen table. On the table appeared bowls of Butterfingers, gummy bears, Snickers, Tootsie Pops, and gumdrops. 

“What a delectable array of snacks!” Adira exclaimed. “Everything looks delicious.”

“Don’t eat the gumdrops. Those are for Rapunzel,” Cassandra warned her companion.

“But why?” Adira asked.

“If you’re familiar with a certain scene from _ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, then you’ll know why.”

“That’s understandable,” Adira said. 

Cassandra looked back at Rapunzel and called out,

“Hey, Blondie! Come join us. We’ve got snacks to share and enjoy with each other.”

“Yay! Snacks!” Rapunzel cheered.

The princess waddled over to the table. Cassandra grabbed a handful of gumdrops and placed them in a little cup for her girlfriend to eat from. She flashed a devious smile at Rapunzel.

“Enjoy, my baby girl,” Cassandra said.

Rapunzel stood up on her knees. Reaching into the cup, she took out three of the gummy candies and popped them into her mouth. 

“How do they taste?” Cassandra asked.

“Magically delicious,” Rapunzel replied.

“They sure will be,” Cassandra said.

Gothel’s daughter continued to smile while Rapunzel removed her nightgown. As soon as the princess had swallowed and digested the gumdrops, the magic within the candies began to take effect on the consumer’s bowels. The princess watched as her diaper slowly began to inflate, her bowels cleansing themselves of waste. She stared down at her expanding diaper and whimpered as she was forced to endure her pampered predicament.

“Isn’t this enchanting?” Cassandra said to Adira.

Adira scowled at Gothel’s daughter. 

“This is the opposite of enchanting,” the Asian warrior replied. 

Rapunzel pouted as she felt her diaper growing heavier. Overwhelmed by her stinky load, the anxious princess held her nose and looked at her partners. 

“What’s happening?” Rapunzel asked.

“Your Pampers are swelling up,” Adira said.

Gothel’s daughter cackled and smirked at Adira.

“Just like a balloon.”

Trying not to panic, Rapunzel took several deep breaths and gave the backside of her enormous diaper a hearty smack with her left hand. Her diaper, having grown into a gigantic bean bag due to the filling inside, served as a padded cushion for the princess’s bottom. 

“How does that diaper feel?” Cassandra asked.

Rapunzel bounced around in her bloated diaper. Though she usually hated being messy, the princess was starting to change her mind.

“Squishy, but satisfying,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Talk about a full diaper!” Adira laughed. “Those Pampers must be super strong and stretchy to handle such a shitty situation.” 

“You should see me when I’ve got a two-for-one combo in my pants,” Rapunzel replied.

“Two-for-one combo?” Cassandra asked.

“It means whenever I’m soggy and messy at the same time."

Standing up, Rapunzel smacked the front of her diaper. Her packed Pampers wiggled and jiggled like a bowl of jelly. Cassandra got up from her seat. She walked over to the princess and picked her up, staring down at the dangling diaper. 

“Alright, silly baby! Let’s get your dirty diaper changed,” Cassandra said. 

Gothel's daughter carried Rapunzel into the nursery and laid her down on the changing table. Putting on a pair of black latex gloves, she opened up Rapunzel’s loaded diaper. Indeed, the messy business within the princess’s Pampers was even more serious than Cassandra had though. Luckily, with some wet wipes and a gentle rubdown later, Rapunzel’s dirty diaper was once again replaced with a fresh and clean one. 

“You love being my baby, don’t you?” Cassandra whispered to the princess.

“Your baby. Your girlfriend. Your sidekick,” Rapunzel said. “Whatever role I’m playing nowadays.” 

Cassandra leaned over and grabbed Rapunzel’s arms, pinning her down against the table. She smiled at the princess. 

“Do you wish to hurt me?” Rapunzel asked. 

“No, my darling. I would never hurt you,” Cassandra said.

Gothel’s daughter bent over, kissing Rapunzel’s neck and squeezing her tender breasts. Rapunzel wiggled around, giggling from the strange feelings that Cassandra’s magic tough gave her.

“I just want to tell you a story.”

“What kind of story?” Rapunzel asked.

“It is a tragic tale. A tale of an Irish gentleman who graduated from Eton and traveled down the path of darkness toward a pirate’s life,” Cassandra said. “His name is Killian Jones.”

“What happened to Kilian when he became a pirate?” Rapunzel asked.

“His brother was slaughtered by Peter Pan, and his girlfriend was killed by the Crocodile who took his right hand during a swordfight.” 

“I still can’t believe that Peter is the bad guy,” Rapunzel said. 

“What else do you call a grown man who, in the form of a teenager, kidnaps young children and takes them to his kingdom where they’re never allowed to grow up?” 

“A pedophile?” Rapunzel guessed. 

“Peter’s not attracted to children, sweetie. He views them as playmates or slaves."

“What about the girls?" Rapunzel replied. "I’m aware that he has a penchant for boys, but what happens to the little ladies he takes along with him?”

“They play the role of Mother to the Lost Boys,” Cassandra said. “Are you familiar with Wendy?”

“Yes, I know her and her brothers. Not personally, but I would like to meet them someday,” Rapunzel said. 

“Perhaps you will,” Cassandra said. 

Grabbing Rapunzel from the table, Cassandra walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with the princess in her arms. She looked outside at the night sky. 

“Would you like to visit Neverland, Your Highness?” Cassandra said to her girlfriend. “It’s located off the coast of Fantasia. Plus, since it's the home of eternal youth and freedom, I think it’s the perfect place for a girl like you.”

“But how do I get there?” Rapunzel asked.

Cassandra smiled and affectionately squeezed Rapunzel’s diaper, playing with her tummy like a drum. 

“All you need is faith, trust, and a little bit of fairy dust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Queen's Daughter and Maleficent's Granddaughter](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzel%27s_Enemy_9.jpg)


	22. The Swashbuckler and Fair Maiden

_ "Beautiful? Well, I see you're bold as well as brave."_

* * *

“Why is this mission so important again, Captain?” Tinker Bell asked her boyfriend, holding her lantern above her head to light the way through the forest.

“Because Wendy told me about the Princess of Corona, and it’s my duty to deliver a special gift to her,” the Captain said. 

The Captain held hands with his girlfriend as they tiptoed along the path of yellow bricks. It was a road that the Captain had once read about in a storybook that his two children loved dearly. 

“Why does Rapunzel need this gift?” Tinker Bell asked. 

“To help Wendy,” the Captain replied. 

Reaching into the right pocket of his jacket, the Captain took out a golden flower. The flower gleamed and glowed with a brilliant light that cut through the darkness. 

“This is a Sundrop,” the Captain explained to his girlfriend. “It is a unique flower that’s born from the same soil as rampion.” 

“It looks like a golden version of the rampion bellflower, except three times larger,” Tinker Bell remarked.

“According to Germanic folklore, the Sundrop contains a powerful form of fairy dust that, alongside giving a person the ability to fly, has the power to heal the sick and injured, and reverse the aging process. It’s also known as the _ Goldene Sonnenblume, _or Golden Flower of the Sun.” 

“You do have a way with flowers, don’t you?” Tinker Bell teased.

“Along with other things,” the Captain said. 

The Captain smiled as he looked at his right arm. Where his hand should have been was a dangerously sharp hook of iron, deadly enough to inflict serious damage upon anyone foolhardy enough to insult the wickedly handsome amputee or cross his path. 

“Including how to deal with my enemies.” 

“Come on, Killian! Don’t be so extra,” Tinker Bell laughed.

“That’s not my name anymore, and you know it,” the Captain scolded. “It’s Hook. You hear me? Captain Hook. That’s my moniker. Don’t abuse it, love.” 

“Sorry, mate,” Tinker Bell said. 

Captain Hook and his girlfriend arrived at the eighty-foot-tall tower in the western woods. Hanging from the window was a French braid that was exactly seventy feet long.

“Is this the tower where Her Highness lives?” Tinker Bell asked.

“The one and only,” Hook said to the fairy.

“Wasn’t this place guarded by a wicked witch?” Tinker Bell asked. 

“Not anymore. I heard from a certain raven that Gothel had a fatal meltdown.”

“A meltdown? Caused by what?” the Tinker Fairy said.

“Holy water,” the Captain replied.

“Witches can be killed with water? How curious,” Tinker Bell pondered. 

“Indeed,” Hook said. “Now stand back, mate.”

Tinker Bell stood back. The Captain cupped his hands over his mouth and called out,

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!”

There was no reply.

“Maybe she’s asleep in her nursery?” Tinker Bell assumed.

“Nursery? But she’s an adult,” the Captain scoffed. 

The Tinker Fairy shrugged and grabbed onto the hair. She looked back at the Captain.

“Are you coming with me or not?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Aye, aye,” the Captain sighed.

Grabbing onto his girlfriend’s shoulders, Captain Hook followed Tinker Bell up the braided ladder and into the tower. Inside, they saw Cassandra and Adira sleeping on the floor.

“Where’s Rapunzel?” Tinker Bell whispered to the Captain.

The Captain pointed to the right side of the room. Rapunzel sat at the kitchen table, playing Pat-A-Cake with Pascal. 

“Be quiet,” the Captain whispered to Tinker Bell. “Not a sound.”

Tinker Bell and Captain Hook carefully tiptoed to the table. Hook smiled as he crept up on the princess, tapping her left shoulder with his iron claw. Rapunzel turned around. Seeing the grinning swashbuckler, she screamed and patted the front of her diaper to make sure that she didn’t wet herself.

“Who are you?” Rapunzel asked.

Hook threw his head back and laughed dramatically. Tinker Bell glared at him.

“Who am I?” the Captain said. 

“Yes, I want to know,” Rapunzel replied.

The Captain looked down at the princess. He placed his hands on his hips, smiled at her, and began to introduce himself in the most theatrical way possible. 

“Do you honestly wish to know who I am, little girl?” Hook said.

Rapunzel nodded at the Captain.

"I am the enemy of Blackbeard. I am an English gentleman and former Etonian who graduated at the top of his class. I am a swashbuckling bandit so freakishly handsome that the Sea Cook himself committed suicide because he was too afraid to admit that he’s not as sassy or charming as I am."

“For God’s sake, dude! Just tell her who you are,” Tinker Bell shouted at her boyfriend.

“Okay, fine!” the Tinker Fairy’s boyfriend retorted. 

The Captain bowed to the princess, smiling up at her. Rapunzel was amused by the visitor’s mannerisms.

“My name is Killian Jones,” the Captain said.

Rapunzel waved at Tinker Bell’s boyfriend.

“Hello, Captain Jones! I’m Rapunzel Gilda Moore,” the princess replied.

“Call me Hook,” the Captain said.

“Call me Goldilocks.” 

The Captain knelt down and kissed Rapunzel’s hand. Standing back up, he wiggled his pelvis. Rapunzel giggled in response, grabbing the hem of her nightgown. She lifted her skirt up and swung her hips around, showing off her diapered crotch to the pirate.

“Is it just me or does anybody else see what she’s wearing?” Captain Hook said to his girlfriend. 

“I see her nappy as well,” Tinker Bell replied. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, I’m just curious,” Hook said.

“Well, for starters, I’m an autistic woman who needs to wear diapers due to the fact that I was never potty-trained,” Rapunzel quickly explained to her guests. “Also, I roleplay as a baby.”

“That makes sense,” the Captain laughed.

“Why?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because you’re tiny and cute. You, my dear, are a precious cinnamon roll of sunshine.” 

“Really? Thanks for the compliment,” Rapunzel blushed.

“You’re welcome, Rapunzel,” Captain Hook said.

Taking Rapunzel’s hand, the Captain sat down at the table with his girlfriend and the golden-haired princess. 

“How’s Wendy?” Rapunzel asked.

“Wendy’s been doing fine,” Tinker Bell replied. “Did you know that I’m her sidekick now?” 

“Since when did you and Wendy Darling become sidekicks? I thought you hated each other?” Rapunzel asked.

“Actually, we became friends after she saved Hook from Peter’s clutches. Also, she bakes pumpkin muffins.”

“I didn’t know you love muffins! Those are one of my favorite snacks,” Rapunzel gasped.

“Mine too,” Tinker Bell said. 

“I’m also her favorite snack,” the Captain said to Rapunzel. 

Tinker Bell slapped the back of her boyfriend’s head. The Captain turned around and frowned at her.

“What? It’s true,” Hook said.

“It’s alright,” Rapunzel chuckled. “By the way, I see that Miss Bell is bigger than me.”

“How big are you?” Tinker Bell asked.

“I’m exactly four feet and five inches tall,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s cute! I’m five foot four,” Tinker Bell admitted. 

“And I’m five foot eleven,” Hook laughed. 

The Captain leaned over and said to the Tinker Fairy,

“You know, Her Highness appears to be the perfect size for a playmate.”

Tinker Bell shot a deathly glare at her boyfriend which made him shut up on the spot. 

“Is Hook your boyfriend or your husband?” Rapunzel asked.

“My boyfriend,” Tinker Bell replied. “His husband is the Mad Hatter.”

“Okay, now _ that _is crazy!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“Not as crazy as our kids,” Hook said. “My adopted daughter is Alice, but my biological son is Harry.” 

“Harry Potter?” Rapunzel gasped.

“No, sweetie. Harry Hook.”

Rapunzel could hardly contain her excitement upon learning about Hook’s family.

“You must be such a proud Daddy,” the princess said.

“And you must be the most beautiful maiden I’ve ever laid eyes upon,” Hook said. 

“Beautiful?” Rapunzel replied. “Well, I see that you’re bold as well as brave.”

“How old are you?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Twenty-five, but I act pretty babyish sometimes.”

“I never knew that a young woman could have an inner child who happens to be so playful and shameless,” Hook remarked.

The princess scooted her padded butt closer to the Captain. She tore open his shirt, placing her hands on his chest. She looked up into his eyes and giggled.

“I never knew such a handsome pirate could be so cocky,” Rapunzel whispered to the Captain.

The Captain’s eyes widened at this sudden innuendo. Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows at Hook. She licked her lips as she stared down at his crotch. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes at the princess and pulled her away from the Captain. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tinker Bell snapped at Hook. “She’s obviously seducing you by playing hard to get.” 

“I’m already hard,” Hook replied. 

Rapunzel giggled as Hook blew a kiss to her. She grabbed Pascal from her shoulder and pulled her skirt up, stuffing the chameleon into the depths of her diaper. 

“Who’s the frog?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Chameleon,” Rapunzel answered. “His name is Pascal. He’s been my companion since I was five.” 

“Do you love him?” the Tinker Fairy said.

“With all of my heart,” Rapunzel said. 

As the two ladies smiled at each other, Hook presented the Sundrop to Rapunzel. Rapunzel took the flower from the Captain and twirled it around in her hands. She held the Sundrop to her nose, inhaling the magical dust within the flower’s heart. 

“What sort of plant is this?” Rapunzel asked.

“The Sundrop,” Hook replied. “When the time comes, I need you to use it on Wendy.”

“Why? What’s wrong with her? Is she dead?” Rapunzel worried.

“She’s grown old,” Tinker Bell said. 

“The Wendy Bird wants her youth back,” Hook clarified to the princess. “She needs somebody to make the clock reverse and bring what once belonged to her.” 

“I know how she feels,” Rapunzel said. 

“So are you willing to help her?” Tinker Bell replied. “If not, we’ll find another blonde princess to carry out our mission.”

“I will gladly help you,” Rapunzel said. 

Tinker Bell and Captain Hook cheered and bumped fists together. Then, they high-fived. Rapunzel was amused by the couple’s joyful response to her answer.

“We shall travel to Neverland next week,” Hook decided. 

“Next week? But I thought we were going tomorrow?” Tinker Bell asked.

“Her Highness has friends and family. She can’t just abandon them,” the Captain pointed out to his girlfriend. 

“He’s right,” Rapunzel said. 

“But I want to go now!” Tinker Bell whined.

“Patience, my dear,” Hook said. “Whining never got anyone anywhere.”

“Captain knows best,” Rapunzel commented. 

Hook smiled at the princess. He took Rapunzel’s hand and kissed it again. 

“You’re right, my darling. The Captain knows best. I’m the pirate. You’re the princess.” 

Rapunzel raised her arms. The Captain lifted her up and smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Do you honestly think I’m beautiful?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, I do,” the Captain said. “Twice as beautiful as my girlfriend.”

Rapunzel turned around and grinned at Tinker Bell. 

“And together, come Hell or high water, we shall make things right again. Not just for Wendy, but for the kingdom of Neverland as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel and Captain Hook](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=707LuckyForMe.png)


	23. Hook and Goldilocks

_ “Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."_

* * *

“So you’re the elegant Captain Hook?” Cassandra said to Tinker Bell’s boyfriend, passing a plate as she watched Rapunzel play with her porridge. 

“In the flesh,” Hook replied with a dastardly smile.

The Captain looked down at his plate, which was stacked with cheesy scrambled eggs and sausage rolls. Using his hook as a fork, Tinker Bell’s boyfriend picked up one of the sausage rolls and crammed it into his mouth. 

“He’s not a bad guy, though,” Cassandra said. “Right, Rapunzel?”

Gothel’s daughter looked over at Rapunzel, who was sitting in her highchair and messily eating from her bowl. The princess nodded before taking a break from her meal to relieve herself. Rapunzel giggled and clapped her hands, smiling at her companions. Adira looked at Rapunzel before turning back to focus on Hook.

“I keep forgetting that Peter’s the villain,” Adira said.

“That’s okay! Lots of people still think that Pan is the true hero of Neverland,” Tinker Bell said. “I should know.” 

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asked.

“I used to be Pan’s sidekick until he attempted genocide against the Polynesian tribes of the island. That’s when I realized that he was a demon in a teenager’s body.” 

“Genocide is a demon by itself,” Hook replied. 

“Could we please switch to a more pleasant subject?” Rapunzel requested.

Every woman at the table turned around and looked at their companion.

“Of course, sweetie,” Cassandra said. “What do you want to talk about?”

“The Captain’s family,” Rapunzel said.

“Hook has a family? Who are his kids?” Adira asked. 

“Alice and Harry,” Tinker Bell replied. 

Adira almost choked on her bacon at the mention of the Captain’s daughter’s name. She spat out her food and looked over at Hook.

“Alice? As in _ Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_?” 

“And other places,” the Captain replied. 

“Has she ever been to Corona?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, and I’ve told her plenty about you,” Hook said. “Don’t worry, love! They’re all good things.”

“That’s great to hear,” Rapunzel said. 

“Does Alice keep any artifacts from her adventures?” Cassandra asked. 

“Only if they’re edible or drinkable.” 

Cassandra conjured a baby bottle and handed the beverage to Rapunzel. 

“Drink up, little cutie,” Gothel’s daughter said to the princess.

Rapunzel grabbed the bottle from her girlfriend. Her morning drink, to her delight, was cranberry wine. 

“Does she have any weapons?” Adira asked.

“The Vorpal Sword and Excalibur,” the Captain replied. “The former was used to behead the Jabberwock, while the latter was given to her by the great Rabbi Merlin himself.” 

“I didn’t know Merlin was Jewish. I thought he was a druid?” Adira said. 

“Throughout the centuries, there have been many Merlins of legend. The Rabbi of Oxford is the newest member of his bloodline.” 

“If there are multiple Merlins, does this mean that there’s more than one King Arthur?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not exactly,” Tinker Bell said.

“There’s a reason that Arthur Pendragon was referred to as being the Once and Future King,” Hook replied. 

Rapunzel emptied her bowl, letting out a proud burp to let Cassandra know that she was finished with her breakfast. Cassandra picked Rapunzel up from her highchair and placed the princess in her lap. 

“Do you want to be changed now or later?” Cassandra asked her girlfriend.

“Now,” Rapunzel said. 

As Cassandra carried Rapunzel into the nursery to change her, Adira continued conversing with Hook and Tinker Bell. 

“So what brought you here to Rapunzel’s tower?” Adira asked.

“We were looking for Her Highness on our mission to save Wendy,” Tinker Bell replied. 

“Save her from what?” Adira asked

“From old age.” 

“Please say what you mean,” Adira said.

“Wendy’s now a senior citizen who wants her youth and joy back,” Captain Hook explained to the Asian warrior. “The key to making her younger is the Sundrop, a magical flower which I gave to Rapunzel.” 

“How ironic,” Adira commented.

“What’s ironic?” Tinker Bell asked.

“You gave an enchanted plant to a girl whose namesake comes from a salad green.”

“We know,” Tinker Bell and the Captain replied together. 

“Are you uncomfortable by the fact that Rapunzel wears diapers?” Adira asked. 

“Not really, since it’s public knowledge,” Captain Hook said. “After all, I’ve met quite a few women with weird tastes.”

“Like Ursula,” Tinker Bell said.

Adira moved her seat and leaned back, looking into the nursery. She witnessed Rapunzel riding Cassandra in the style of a cowgirl. 

“Faster, Cass! Faster,” Rapunzel giggled. 

Rapunzel panted and barked as she kept on humping Gothel’s daughter. She looked up at Adira. 

“Hello, Goldilocks,” Adira said, waving at the princess. “I see that you and Cassandra are forming a beautiful friendship.” 

“Beautifully kinky,” Cassandra said. 

Adira looked back at Tinker Bell and Hook. 

“Rapunzel’s got a horny side,” the Asian warrior explained to the Captain. “She may be small and cute, but she’s also naughty sometimes.” 

“Just like me,” Tinker Bell said. 

“You’re into diapers as well?” Adira asked.

“Good God, no!” Tinker Bell gasped.

“She’s into me,” Hook answered. 

As Tinker Bell blushed, Rapunzel waddled back into the kitchen with Cassandra. She had swapped her lavender nightgown for her pink-and-purple dirndl. The skirt of the dirndl reached down to her thighs, revealing her bulky Pampers underneath. 

“I usually have playtime with her after she gets her diaper changed,” Cassandra said to Hook. 

“What sort of nappies does she wear?” Tinker Bell replied.

“Disposable,” Rapunzel said. “I’m thinking of using my dirty diapers as compost for the garden outside the tower.” 

“Smart idea,” Adira said. 

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said.

Cassandra picked up Rapunzel and smiled at her. She placed her left hand on her girlfriend’s butt, holding her against her neck.

“But what brand of nappies do you wear?” Hook asked.

Rapunzel giggled and smirked at the Captain.

“I’m the Princess of Pampers," Cassandra's girlfriend said.

After the group’s breakfast was finished, Rapunzel was released from her girlfriend’s arms and placed on the floor. 

“I love you, Rapunzel,” Cassandra said to the princess.

“I love you more,” Rapunzel replied. 

Cassandra knelt down and patted Rapunzel on the head. 

“I love you most.” 

Rapunzel shuddered as she heard these four words in Gothel’s voice. She whimpered, looking at Cassandra with tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Cassandra asked.

“You were talking just like her,” Rapunzel stammered.

“Like who?” Cassandra said.

“Gothel.” 

Seeing that her girlfriend was beyond uncomfortable, Cassandra knelt down and hugged her. She wiped away Rapunzel’s tears with the left sleeve of her dress.

“It’s okay, baby girl. I didn’t mean to trigger you,” Cassandra gently informed the princess. 

Rapunzel sniffled as she laid her head against Cassandra’s shoulder. 

“I know you didn’t,” the princess said. 

Adira looked around at her companions.

“Now that breakfast is over, is everybody ready to go back to the castle?” Rapunzel’s bodyguard asked.

Everyone except Rapunzel raised their hands. 

“Why aren’t you coming?” Cassandra asked.

“I want to stay here for a while with Hook,” Rapunzel replied.

Staring down at her silver slippers, Rapunzel knocked the heels together three times and said,

“I wish for Adira, Cassandra, and Tinker Bell to be sent back to my castle!”

Instantly, the three women vanished in a puff of purple smoke. 

“That was easy,” Hook said.

Rapunzel walked over to the window with Hook. She looked outside at the forest. 

“It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” Rapunzel said to the Captain. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Hook replied.

Rapunzel blushed at Hook’s compliment. 

“Stop it, Captain! You’re making me bashful,” the princess said. 

“Bashful? I didn’t know you were one of Snow White’s friends in disguise,” Hook teased. 

“I actually am one of her friends,” Rapunzel giggled.

The Captain picked up Rapunzel and gazed lovingly into her emerald eyes.

“You are indeed the fairest maiden in the land,” Hook said.

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said.

Hook stared at Rapunzel’s lips. 

“May I please kiss you?” the Captain offered.

“You may.”

Gently grabbing onto Rapunzel’s braid, Hook leaned in and kissed the princess on the lips. The pleasure of this moment was so great that Rapunzel couldn’t help moaning with excitement. For the first time, she was locking lips with the man of her dreams. 

Well, kind of. 

“Are there any other princesses like you?” the Captain asked.

“There aren’t any princesses like me,” Rapunzel said. “I’m one of a kind.”

“What do you mean?” Hook asked.

“Unlike most little women in my age group, I have no objections toward being babied or held. I'm just sick and tired of my existence being mocked by mainstream society."

“Are you comfortable with being referred to as being cute or adorable?” the Captain replied.

“Are you kidding me? I was born to be adorable,” Rapunzel chuckled. "I'm soft, cuddly, and lovable!" 

“And squishy?” Hook said. 

“Squishy and wiggly,” Rapunzel blushed. 

Captain Hook looked around at the room. The braided rope of Rapunzel’s cast-off hair wrapped around the room like a snake, hanging from the rafters of the ceiling and reaching down to the floor. 

“That’s a lot of hair,” Hook said.

“I grew it out,” Rapunzel responded. 

“What was your life like in the tower?” the Captain asked.

“You mean when Gothel was alive? If so, it was horrible,” Rapunzel said. “Her treatment of me was constantly changing, just like the weather. She went from treating me like a baby to enslaving me.”

“What exactly did she do to you?” Hook asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sorry for asking,” Hook apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry," Rapunzel replied. “All I know is that, when Gothel used to be the guardian of this tower, I was her songbird and the tower she created was the gilded cage I was forced to live in.”

“And what exactly was Gothel?” the Captain wondered.

“A false mother who viewed me as a slave and her greatest burden,” Rapunzel replied. “She never loved me or her own daughter.” 

“Her daughter?” Hook asked.

“My girlfriend. Her name is Cassandra. She is the daughter of my abuser.”

“But is she evil?” the Captain asked.

“I hope not,” Rapunzel replied. “Cassandra loves me. She would never do anything to hurt me.” 

Rapunzel gave Hook a kiss on his cheek. The Captain recoiled, looking away from the princess.

“What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked.

“This doesn’t feel right,” the Captain said.

“What doesn’t feel right?” Rapunzel wondered.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. You have a Goth girl. I have a fairy. And a hatter."

"It's fine," Rapunzel insisted.

"No, it's not. This is madness!” the Captain protested.

“It’s not madness. It’s a moment in the woods,” Rapunzel argued. “Or, at least, a moment in my tower.”

“But isn’t this adultery?” Hook asked.

“It’s true love,” Rapunzel said. 

“But what if my girlfriend finds out? She’s going to kill me.” 

Yet another kiss from Rapunzel’s lips. This time, on the neck.

“Literally or metaphorically?” Rapunzel asked.

“Doesn’t really matter,” the Captain replied. 

“Why doesn’t it matter?” Rapunzel said.

“Because fairies have dangerous tempers.” 

Rapunzel pouted at the Captain’s words. 

“Just like Gothel,” the princess said. “Whenever she caught me being naughty, I would be spanked or forced to go to bed without supper.” 

“Why would she do such a thing?” the Captain asked.

“Because I refused to use the potty.”

“What a bitch,” Hook said.

“I know, right?” Rapunzel chuckled.

“Your abuser deserves nothing more than to be flayed alive and burned in the fires of Tartarus,” Hook replied. 

“Do you feel the same way about Pan?” Rapunzel asked.

“Sometimes,” the Captain said. 

“Is he like Gothel?” Rapunzel replied.

“Not in the slightest, my dear. Your demon was an old crone who used the dark arts of sadism and emotional manipulation to keep you under her control. My demon is a grown man trapped inside the body of a fifteen-year-old boy who gains his strength from unspeakable acts of racism." 

“Both are horrifying,” Rapunzel said.

“Aye, my love. They are monsters in need of vanquishing,” Hook agreed. 

The Captain placed Rapunzel down, using his right hand to brush her hair. She smiled faintly at him.

“And both of us are victims of our demon’s monstrous behavior,” Rapunzel said.

“But that doesn’t mean those demons are invincible,” the Captain replied. 

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“Didn’t you know that the power of love conquers evil?”

The princess smiled at Tinker Bell’s boyfriend.

“As do bravery and wisdom,” Rapunzel acknowledged. 

Lifting the princess into his arms, Hook kissed Rapunzel on the forehead and snuggled with her.

“Now how about if we have some playtime before we go home together?” Rapunzel suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Hook said. 

Rapunzel giggled as the Captain carried her into the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Hook and Rapunzel](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=707BabyCries.png)


	24. Enemies

_"You know Peter Pan is not to be trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer." _

* * *

“Rapunzel? Where are you, little girl?” 

Pinocchio tiptoed through the corridors of Maleficent’s castle, looking left and right at the walls. Portraits of the Dark Fairies adorned the corridor. The half-human marionette looked away from the artwork, disgusted by the sight of Maleficent’s portrait. This was the woman who had stolen his master’s kingdom. The woman who vowed revenge on Pan for killing her brothers and sisters.

“Wherever you are, I’m going to find you! There is no escape from me,” Pinocchio shouted.

Entering the dining room, Pinocchio jumped back as Maleficent appeared in front of him.

“What’s wrong, Pinocchio?” the Dark Queen of Fairies said. 

Pinocchio gulped. He was speechless as he gazed up at the Dark Fairy’s face. 

“Too scared to say hello?” Maleficent asked. 

“Maleficent?” Pinocchio gasped. 

“The one and only,” Maleficent replied in a cold tone. 

Pinocchio refused to reply. Being the companion of the Tinker Fairy who betrayed his master, he knew that Maleficent was not to be trusted. 

“What are you doing in my domain?” Maleficent asked.

“I was just looking for Rapunzel,” Pinocchio stammered.

“Sorry, but the princess is in another castle,” Maleficent said.

“Damn it!” Pinocchio swore.

“Besides, I know what you’re thinking.”

“No, you don’t,” Pinocchio scoffed. “That’s just another one of your games.”

Instantly, his nose grew three inches.

“You are afraid that Wendy has betrayed your master, just like Tinker Bell did. You wish to capture her and bring her back home with you.”

“Because she belongs to my master!” Pinocchio snarled at the Dark Fairy.

“You think that she’s Peter’s property, but she’s not.”

“You’re lying,” Pinocchio argued. 

With that response, Pinocchio’s nose lengthened from three to seven inches. 

“There’s only one liar in this room,” Maleficent retorted. “And it’s not me.”

The Dark Fairy snapped her fingers. A pair of sentient vines sprouted from the walls and restrained Pinocchio. 

“What sort of witchcraft is this?” Pinocchio demanded.

Maleficent smiled at the frightened marionette and gave him the middle finger. 

“Release me at once, you fucking…” 

Before he could finish his sentence, the vines covered his mouth. Pinocchio chomped through his organic gag and threw the vines to the ground.

“Your little friend still belongs to my master,” Pinocchio said.

“Tinker Bell is nobody’s woman but her own,” Maleficent said. 

“She’s the reason for Peter’s insatiable wrath,” Pinocchio said.

“She hasn’t done anything wrong…”

“Tinker Bell left Pan for that DIRTY PIRATE!” Pinocchio shouted at the Dark Fairy. 

“That was her choice,” Maleficent growled.

Withdrawing her dagger from her belt, Maleficent flew toward Pinocchio and pinned him against the wall. The Dark Fairy smiled as she felt the marionette’s fear radiating from his body.

“Please don’t kill me,” Pinocchio begged.

“Kill you? I’d rather watch you suffer,” Maleficent laughed. 

“You’re disgusting!” Pinocchio snarled.

Maleficent smiled and laughed as Pinocchio spat in her eyes. She wiped his saliva from her face, smacking him in return for what he said.

“Actually, that’s what you are,” the Dark Fairy snapped. 

“Excuse me?” Pinocchio said.

“You’re the servant of a selfish, murderous, racist, and heartless son of a bitch who needs to grow up. Face it, dude. Peter’s not a boy anymore. He’s a grown man who thinks that oppression and genocide are nothing more than child’s play.”

“Peter’s not a man. He’s a boy,” Pinocchio said. 

Maleficent smiled as Pinocchio’s nose grew into a sharp, twisted branch that resembled a unicorn’s horn. 

“That’s why Tinker Bell abandoned your master. He never wanted to be a man,” the Dark Fairy said. “She wanted an adult in her life, not a child.”

She banged her staff against the ground. The vines vanished and Pinocchio’s body dropped to the floor. 

“Peter sent me here to deliver a message to you,” Pinocchio said to the Dark Fairy.

“And what message is that?” the Dark Fairy wondered.

Pinocchio stood up on his hands and knees. He looked up at Maleficent, grinning wickedly. His red eyes glowed with an unholy light that pierced through Maleficent’s soul. 

“He wants Rapunzel.”

“I already told you! She’s not here,” Maleficent said. 

“I know. That’s why he sent me in his place. To look for her and bring her to Neverland so Peter has a new addition to his collection of playmates.”

“But why?” Maleficent gasped in horror. 

“Because she has a special gift within her,” Pinocchio replied. “A gift that few heroes possess.” 

“What gift do you speak of?” Maleficent demanded.

“The heart of the truest believer. He plans on using it to make himself more powerful in order to conquer you and take control of Rapunzel’s kingdom. For him, ruling Neverland isn’t enough. He wants to have Corona as well.”

The Dark Fairy’s shock turned to anger as she stormed toward Pinocchio and grabbed him by the throat. She pinned him against the wall. 

“Guess what, Pinocchio? I will do whatever it takes to stop your master’s plan along with anyone who dares to hurt my little girl,” Maleficent proclaimed. “So you can fly back to Neverland and tell Peter that he’s gone too far this time. There’s no way in Hell that he’s ever going to put his hands on Rapunzel or her heart.”

Maleficent threw Pinocchio to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

“Good night, Pinocchio. Give Peter my worst regards,” the Dark Fairy said. 

The Dark Queen of Fairies waved her hand, teleporting Pinocchio back to Neverland.

“That’s better,” Maleficent sighed.

Realizing that she was growing tired, Maleficent retreated to her bedroom where she was greeted by Diablo and Staylan. The Dark Fairy’s partner sat at the end of the bed, keeping an eye on Stalyan who was fluffing the pillows. The mother-turned-maidservant was dressed in a French maid costume. When she bent over, Maleficent caught a glimpse of her maid’s diapered bottom. 

“Looking good, Miss Strahovski,” the Dark Fairy commented.

Maleficent snuck up from behind Stalyan and smacked her butt.

“Could you stop doing that?” Stalyan asked her mistress.

“You’re my servant. I’m the boss,” Maleficent replied. “I do whatever pleases me. Now, could you kindly get out of my room?”

Stalyan rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room, cursing under her breath. Maleficent laughed before undressing herself in front of Diablo. The warlock smiled at the sight of his mistress’s Gothic lingerie. 

“You look wickedly beautiful, Your Majesty,” Diablo said.

“Thank you, my dear,” Maleficent said. “Do you wish to get into bed with me?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Diablo said as he hopped into bed with his mistress. 

All of the candles in the bedroom blew out at Maleficent’s command. The Dark Fairy smiled at her partner and climbed on top of him. She pinned him down against the mattress, reaching inside of his shirt. 

“Pinocchio visited me this evening,” Maleficent said. 

“That long-nosed creep? What did he say?” Diablo asked.

“He told me that Pan sent him to find Rapunzel and kidnap her so that my arch nemesis can obtain her heart in order to take over my kingdom.”

“That’s fucked up,” Diablo replied.

“Peter also wants to gain control of Corona as well,” Maleficent added. “But the only way that’s going to happen if he gets rid of me.” 

Diablo grabbed Maleficent’s shoulders and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. He leaned in, kissing her as his way of comforting the Dark Fairy.

“As long as you have me and your subjects, Peter’s threats are merely scare tactics meant to trick you into thinking he’s stronger than you,” Diablo assured his partner. “The false King of Neverland doesn’t stand a chance against the Mistress of Evil.” 

“But what about Rapunzel? I don’t want her to be put in harm’s way,” Maleficent replied. 

“Does she not have her tower in the wilderness? And two girlfriends who love her dearly?” Diablo asked.

“The walls of the tower and the love of two women won’t be strong enough to protect her from Peter’s wrath,” Maleficent said. 

“What do you mean?” Diablo asked.

“Do you know what happens to girls who end up becoming Peter’s objects of obsessive desire?” 

“No, I do not,” Diablo said.

“He sends his closest friend to find them and take them to Neverland,” Maleficent said.

“Who exactly is this friend that you speak of?” Diablo asked.

Maleficent looked at Diablo and shuddered intensely. She looked over her shoulder, somewhat alarmed by the sight of her silhouette on the bedroom wall. 

“His Shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Maleficent's Castle](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Castle/Gallery?file=319DarkCastleAtNight.png)


End file.
